Los Marginales
by BlindMaster
Summary: Superman Prime se apodero del mundo¿Los héroes podrán detenerlo para salvar al universo de su contundente final? ¿Que secretos oculta Raven en lo mas profundo de su ser? descúbranlo en este emocionante Final de serie.. NightXRae
1. Prologo

LOS MARGINALES

**La Decisión**

**Bueno este es mi nuevo fic de los Teen Titans donde muestro un universo futurista en donde Raven se ve involucrada con Batman y la creación de los Marginales, ella deberá decidir entre lo que es bueno y malo.**

**Nota: los Teen Titans no me pertenecen al igual que los Marginales ni Batman así que me libero de responsabilidad todos los personajes al igual que sus historias les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños(o algo así).**

El frio se acentuó en toda la ciudad las nubes grises cubrían con su manto las calles, en medio de los edificios una sombra se movía sigilosa atravesando ventanas y muros, se apresuraba ya que no podía perder tiempo

Casi era la hora indicada, si quería sorprenderla debía ocultarse en las sombras ya que si no era así ella notaria su presencia

Según la información que el había recibido ella solo aparecía en la parte más miserable de la ciudad, abandonada por completo por la ley y que era nido de los mas peligroso criminales, debía ir con cuidado ya que estaba solo y debía ser cauteloso para no llamar la atención

El lugar era deprimente, ni una alma caminaba por ahí, la nieve le daba el aspecto de ser lúgubre y sombría, escalo a los más alto de un edificio desde donde se podía ver el mar a lo lejos y al mismo tiempo la gran ¨T¨, no pudo evitar ver la soledad que ahora reinaba en aquel lugar vacía como estaba desde ya hace muchos años

– ¨Batman tenía razón si no los reúno a tiempo cosas terribles sucederán¨ – pensó para si mismo, el antifaz que llevaba le permitía ver en la obscuridad, su vista se concentro en aquel callejón, en donde según los rumores ella aparecía.

Estaba a pocos minutos de la media noche, desde las altura se quedo observando, por un breve instante creyó sentir que la oscuridad se movía pero pensó que su mente se sentía cansada por haber trabajado sin parar los últimos meses y que esta le jugaba una broma

Las luces de las calles se apagaron de repente una extraña corriente de frio se sintió, era insoportable para él, la temperatura bajo hasta llegar a cero, miro en su muñeca donde llevaba un medidor del clima, la temperatura no paraba de descender, en ese instante una extraña sombra apareció en medio del callejón, se movía como si tuviera vida propia, no pudo evitar mirar las formas que tomo esta extraña que pronto empezó a tomar forma humana, al menos eso parecía

Las sombras a su alrededor eran absorbidas, todas se reunían ante aquel ser cuyo cuerpo paso a ser etéreo, sentía que lo podía tocar, un miedo que nunca había sentido paso por su mente miedos que lo atormentaban lo confundían, su cabeza le empezó a molestar, miles de pensamientos vinieron en conjunto el no pudo soportar mas se inclino en el suelo tomando su cabeza con las manos intentando parar el dolor

Cerro los ojos ya que era insoportable, deseaba que todo desapareciera pero aun era muy fuerte, cuando abrió los ojos su visión era muy borrosa su mente aun estaba confundida, ligeramente abrió los ojos y pudo ver un par de pies delante suyo, eran botas negras cuando levanto la mirada para ver a quien le pertenecían quedo sorprendido

– ¿Parece que tienes dificultades para levantarte eh Redhood?- le dijo la voz femenina

Si era ella, los rumores eran ciertos no había envejecido en lo absoluto, el aun tenia fuertes dolores en la cabeza tantos que ignoro el frio hiriente que era como una extraña aura alrededor de ella, Raven tomo la mano de Redhood y le ayudo a levantarse, el se puso de pie pero aun sentía grandes dolores en su cabeza

– creo que ya has sufrido lo suficiente, curare tu dolor – le dijo y con sus manos toco la cabeza de Redhood y por un breve instante todo se quedo en silencio el vio como su mente volvía a la calma y el dolor desaparecía, el ambiente se volvía tan cálido que era acogedor

– Raven…. gracias – ella retiro sus manos cuando Redhood, quien estaba exhausto, la vio bien había cambiado algo pero aun era ella su traje era negro, no como el la recordaba, ya que la ultima ves que la vio este era blanco, no había dudas ella era Raven un poco cambiada pero era ella

– Raven te he estado buscando necesito que vengas conmigo yo.. –Ella lo detuvo con uno de sus dedos

– shhh….. no digas nada Redhood, se a lo que viniste y no va funcionar, ellos no volverán a reunirse y yo no lo permitiré – él se quedo estático mirando los ojos de Raven cuando volvió en si

– no Raven entiende debo hacer esto tu .. yo…. te necesito – le dijo Redhood mirándola ella, aun parecía una niña en cambio el era ya un adulto, era ligeramente mas alto que ella, el traje que llevaba Redhood era rojo profundo y el antifaz le daba el aspecto de héroe

– no podre ayudarte y al buscarme solo encontraras la muerte – le susurro, el no entendía las palabras de Raven, ella se alejo flotando en el aire.

– tu has venido a encontrar tu destino, tu misión acabara antes de empezar – ella fue rodeada de nuevo con el aura maligna y obscura, el frio hiriente volvió mas fuerte que antes Redhood aguanto el frio extremo que ella emanaba, esa aura se reunió en las manos de Raven

– Mira a tu destino Redhood –Le dijo y lanzo una enorme bola de energía

Redhood lo esquivo velozmente – ¡¡espera Raven , no vine a pelear contigo solo quiero hablar ¡¡– le grito, pero ella seguía atacándolo

– diablos esto será más difícil de lo que creí – dijo en su mente, logro cubrirse en una esquina detrás de un pilar mientras Raven seguía atacándolo

– ¡bueno no me dejas otra opción Raven vendrás conmigo a las buenas o a las malas ¡- grito y salió de su escondite y le lanzo una flecha que Raven esquivo con facilidad

- fallaste –le dijo

– te equivocas – respondió Redhood mirándola, la flecha exploto en el aire desplegando un potente As de luz que ilumino por completo el lugar con un brillo cegador, los ojos de Raven quedaron cegados con el brillo

Redhood aprovecho esa debilidad a la luz y salto hasta lograr alcanzarla y le dio un golpe que la desmayo, la tomo entre sus brazos delicadamente y no sufrió ningún daño al caer, Redhood vio que a pesar de que habían pasado años ella se mantenía tan joven y hermosa como antes, no podía distraerse viéndola, habría tiempo para eso, debía apresurarse ya que esperaban a Raven.

En medio de la noche el caminaba con cuidado sin perder tiempo, como si llevase en sus manos algún preciado tesoro y así lo era ella valía mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo, las calles parecían interminables con ella en sus brazos,

El creía que nunca terminaría el recorrido pero al final pudo divisar a los lejos su vehículo, que era una motoneta igual a la de Robin, monto y subió junto a el a Raven, trato de no rozar mucho su cuerpo con el de ella, partió algo incomodo pero se hizo de modos para poder llegar seguro.

Viajaron alrededor de una veintena de minutos por la carretera principal que llevaba a Gotham pero Redhood se desvió del camino e ingreso a uno que no se encontraba en ningún mapa conocido, Redhood apago sus luces al ingresar, se detuvo ante el final del camino que era un barranco inmenso

– ¨diablos los odio por hacerme hacer esto¨- se dijo Redhood, dio media vuelta recorrió un gran distancia la suficiente para impulsarse, apretó los aceleradores al máximo, cuando el estaba solo era fácil pero nunca lo había hecho con alguien mas en su moto, tomo todo el impulso que pudo y salto el barranco, cuando parecía que iba a chocar contra el otro extremo este desapareció e ingreso a un camino secreto que dirigía a la guarida de Batman.

Entro a una extensa cueva, se detuvo en una especia de pista o estacionamiento, bajo cuidadosamente a Raven y la tomo en sus manos, ella no había vuelto en si desde el la golpeo, pensó que le había hecho un gran daño, se acerco el centro de mando desde donde Batman había muchas veces seguido a criminales y perseguido a delincuentes

- ¡Batman he cumplido acá te traigo a Raven ¡- grito lo cual hizo eco en toda la cueva que aparentemente estaba vacía

– no tienes que gritar J ya te oí – respondió una vos femenina

– tu no eres Batman – dijo Redhood

– si no los soy, pero estoy aquí porque el te gano he hizo un mejor trabajo que tu, además no tienes porque seguir sosteniéndola –Ella se acerco a la luz para que Redhood pueda verla mejor

– Wondergirl – dijo mirándola

–al parecer a mi padre le gusto la idea y me mando aquí, sabes el tiene sus métodos para convencer a una persona o en este caso a un dios- dijo Wondergirl de manera irónica.

– a él le toco el trabajo fácil, ella era un verdadero problema – dijo mirando a Raven, la acomodo en un camilla , aun no despertaba y al parecer no lo haría en algún tiempo.

– tienes razón un niña con mallas debió ser un reto para un héroe como tu ¿no J?- respondió a Redhood

– deja de llamarme así, deje esa vida hace mucho, ahora soy Redhood- dijo en tono amenazante mirando a Wondergirl

- esta bien creo que esta ves te daré algo de crédito – le dijo Wondergirl quien se acerco y ayudo a Redhood a acomodar a Raven

– con que es ella mmm parece una niña, oí que su raza envejece lentamente, como nosotros- Redhood dirigió su mirada fría a Raven, una ves mas era cierto, mientras el en estos tres años había envejecido ella no se había visto cambiada por el pasar del tiempo al igual que Wondergirl, ella tampoco había cambiado desde el día de la graduación, aun seguía tan bella como siempre pero aparentando ser normal algo que no iba con una súper heroína

Wondergilr trataba de ocultar el hecho de que no era humana si no una amazona, vistiéndose de manera casual como cualquier humana, era sencilla nada extravagante unas pantaletas apretadas y una blusa roja con el sello de un águila en la espalda que adornaba su traje.

– tu tampoco cambiaste te ves bien Redhood – le dijo Wondergirl mirándolo de reojo mientras colocaba un aparato sobre la cabeza de Raven.

– Gracias…. –respondió Redhood en vos baja evitando mirarla

–nuestra bella durmiente esta lista para despertar – dijo Wondergirl animosamente, tomo un control de la computadora central y programo pequeñas ondas de choque magnético para sacarla de su estado inconsciente, pronto las ondas hicieron que Raven ligeramente se recuperara

– creo que era mas efectivo mojarla con agua fría – dijo Wondergirl sarcásticamente al ver que el proceso de recuperación era lento

- ya volverá en si tendremos que esperar – dijo Redhood

– ¿y donde esta el ?- pregunto

–dijo que necesitaba resolver asunto afuera y me dejo aquí sola ni siquiera Bru… digo Batman esta aquí – dijo como tratando de ocultar algo

–no tienes que ocultar su nombre, yo también lo se- ella tomo a Raven de la mano para medir sus pulso.

– la luz cegadora funciono demasiado bien casi acaba con la vida de nuestra princesa– dijo Wondergirl con una vos suave.

– nuestra nueva invitada dormirá una par de horas hasta que el llegue, seguro el esta ansioso de verla – se dirigió hacia la computadora central y reinicio su sistema

- ella es la clave Wondergirl con su ayuda podremos encontrar a los demás – sus palabras denotaban nostalgia.

– ¿tu también la extrañas verdad ninguno de ustedes acaso puede olvidarla ?- pregunto Wondergirl en tono irónico

- allá de ustedes si quieren vivir el pasado – dijo y salió de la guarida de Batman

– a el siempre le gusto este lugar – pensó Redhood

– si no me equivoco Bruce aun guarda el traje en este depósito – dijo Redhood y se acerco a una esquina de la Baticueva, ahí había una bóveda sellada, el se acerco y recuerdos vinieron a su mente en ese instante.

– Han pasado años desde la última vez- pensó, sus manos aun recordaban la combinación de la bóveda, parecía como imágenes distantes pero ahí estaban quiso tocarla pero alguien entro de improviso justo en ese momento.

– no deberías tocar eso Redhood- el reconoció esa vos solo había una así en la ciudad

– Robin llegaste temprano, veo que terminaron antes de lo esperado – dijo Redhood y se alejo de la bóveda.

–cumplí con mi trabajo antes de lo esperado, así que decidí ir con Batman a solucionar un pequeño problema– dijo Robin

–creo que no les resulto nada fácil, por lo que oí la ciudad entera estaba a punto de desaparecer…. Otra vez- dijo Redhood, quien no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ríe cuanto quieras pero logramos evitarlo, así que tu puedes dormir tranquilo esta noche y agradecérmelo mañana- respondió Robín, pero Redhood no quiso continuar con el juego de palabras

– Creo que terminaras ganando tu Robin, yo por lo pronto cumplí con lo acordado – Robín se mostro algo contento en ese instante al oírlo.

– ¿Ósea que la trajiste?- dijo el al escuchar a Redhood

– bueno… si, pero esta inconsciente – dijo Redhood a lo que Robin reacciono sin perder tiempo.

Rápidamente se dirigió al centro de la Baticueva en donde se encontraba Raven, se detuvo antes de llegar a ella lentamente se acerco como temiendo que llegara a despertarla. Ahí estaba recostada sobre una camilla presa de una inconsciencia involuntaria

– Raven……. al fin volviste – dijo susurrando, se acerco lo suficiente para poder contemplarla.

– Aun no te he olvidado – dijo suavemente, desde las sombras era observado por Redhood quien lo siguió para asegurarse de que no intentara nada extraño

- yo siempre te busque nunca perdí las esperanzas de volver a verte – se inclino para poder verla mejor su traje que una ves era negro como la de un cuervo poco a poco volvía a su color real, blanco

El deseaba algo más cuando la miro, lo cual llamo la atención de Redhood

– si tan solo pudiera cambiar las cosas – dijo Robin mientras su rostro se acercaba mas al de Raven justo en el momento de peligro Redhood iba a actuar pero fueron sorprendidos por los ojos de Raven

– ¿que intentas hacer? – Dijo la chica abriendo los ojos mirando directamente a Robin el se alejo en es momento sorprendido al ver que ella había despertado

–fingí estar desmayada para poder escuchar sus conversaciones – dijo y se levanto de la camilla

– pero mas importante ¿quien eres tu? – le pregunto a Robin mirándolo de pies a cabeza

– yo soy Robin ¿no me recuerdas? – le respondió

– tu no eres Robin, yo lo conozco el tiene un aura noble no como la tuya malintencionada es como la de Batman, que por cierto los ha estado observando todo este tiempo –dijo señalando con un dedo a un extremo obscuro de la cueva de donde el salió

– Sorprendente Raven creo que tome la decisión adecuada al traerte –dijo Batman quien se acerco al trió aplaudiendo a su invitada

– ¿quien es el?..... no es Robin de eso puedo estar segura – dijo Raven al mirar a Robin

– una ves mas debo felicitarte pero él en realidad es Robin, no el que tú conoces claro, pero es un buen reemplazo- Robin reacciono ante estas palabras, aunque su traje era diferente ahora no llevaba verde sino en su lugar era rojo y negro

Raven noto también que todo su traje estaba cubierto de una armadura especial, era la versión de Robin mejorada, pero con una pequeña diferencia, el pelo de este Robin estaba todo hacia adelante lo cual le daba un aspecto mas serio, ella por un breve instante tuvo la sensación de haberlo conocido antes

– el es diferente pero de alguna manera siento que ya lo conocí – dijo Raven mirando a Robín

– Raven hay cosas más importantes de las que debemos preocuparnos ahora- dijo llamando su atención, Batman camino hasta la computadora central y abrió varios archivos

– Los he estado buscando a todos ustedes, meta humanos con habilidades especiales – la pantalla se empezó a llenar con rostros familiares para ella

– lastimosamente muy pocos de ustedes aun están aquí, la mayoría se esparció por el mundo entero – Raven se a cerco cada ves mas a ver la pantalla, de los muchos rostros que vio ahí incluido los de Starfire, Beast boy, y Cyborg solo uno le trajo recuerdos, pero ahora se veía diferente

– Nightwing……– susurro Raven al ver el rostro del Robin que ella conocía, ahora cambiado pero manteniendo su **esencia.**

TO BE CONTINUED……………………..

**Bueno hasta aquí continuare esto después mega corrección de fics así que denle con ganas lean esta mejor hecho nos vemos.**

**- cada final de escena esta con letra NEGRITA**


	2. Robin, Robin y Raven

**ROBIN, ROBIN Y RAVEN**

**Bueno bonito titulo no es un robXrae común , es diferente pero les va gustar bueno sin mas que decir sigan leendoo **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Raven no sabía que hacía en aquel lugar, la Liga preparaba un evento muy importante, la adhesión de los Titanes a sus filas, muchos de los héroes ahí presentes eran leyendas vivas pero para Raven solo eran personas con mallas nada mas_

– _el día de ´´graduación `` absurdo – pensó Raven mirando como su ex líder era recibido por la legión, muchos miraban con expectativas positivas este evento el cual uniría finalmente a los Titanes con el resto de los héroes, en el inmenso salón de la Legión, muchos héroes se congregaron en espera de su líder fundador e inspiración, Superman_

_El ingreso y muchos esperaban ansioso su discurso no solo miembros de la liga si no el mismísimo Robin _

– _hoy en día mucho de nuestros héroes han cambiado la manera de pensar de las personas, siendo nosotros un ejemplo para el resto, ahora me place anunciar que una nueva generación de héroes se nos une… los Titanes de la mano de su líder formaran parte de nuestras filas y será un honor para mi …….- en ese instante el discurso de Superman se vio interrumpido por un enorme explosión dentro de la sala_

_Raven quedo aturdida por aquella explosión, una fisura se había formado en medio, lo que dejaba expuesta a todos los héroes, la reacción rápida de Superman hizo que no se tuvieran que alarmar demasiado, el sello el piso con su visión de rayos, los demás héroes, como Green Lantern, se ocuparon de mantener el piso sellado y Cyborg estabilizo la nave, todos los héroes salieron al espacio para ver que sucedía_

_Raven estaba confundida, aun seguía aturdida por la explosión, con excepción de ella los demás héroes peleaban, por mas que sacudía su cabeza no podía distinguir bien, pero la agitación en la sala era suficiente para que ella pueda darse cuenta que estaban siendo __**atacados**__._

Ella abrió los ojos sus pensamientos la había llevado a recordar aquellos viejos acontecimientos solo en su mente ella guardaba los mas grandes secretos de los Titanes y la verdad de su separación. Cuando tomo conciencia se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho

– Marginales eh .. Será divertido-se dijo a si misma, había pasado la noche en la mansión Wayne, se toco el brazo aun le dolía, cuando vio a Batman la noche anterior este le había aplicado un tranquilizante en el brazo

– ¨confía en mi Raven en la mañana te sentirás mejor¨ –eso fue lo último que escucho.

Se levanto, estaba en una habitación desconocida, era bastante amplia pero solo tenía lo necesario una cama y una pequeña mesa con una lámpara

Retiro las sabanas que la cubrían, noto también que la habían mudado de ropa ya no llevaba sus leotardos ni su capa solo un camisón blanco, a ella no le importaban estas cosas, para los humanos el pudor era algo natural pero para ella no así ignoraba esas emociones y por lo tanto no podía sentirlas

No tenias la mas remota idea de lo que pasaba, se levanto y a los pies de su cama había estado delicadamente doblada sus ropas, pensó que era hora de darse un baño, la habitación contaba con uno, ella no dudo un momento en usarlo entro y ahí vio que tenía todo para su aseo

El agua fría después de tanto tiempo le sentía bien cada gota de agua era una bendición para ella, la refrescaba y la **tranquilizaba.**

_En medio de la confusión se dio la noticia de la primera baja ´´Kole`` en todo el salón se gritaba su nombre, ella estaba confundida ¿acaso sus oídos la engañaban? o era cierto, la extraña amenaza alienígena era confirmada y había cobrado su primera __**víctima.**_

Alguien toco la puerta de su habitación y escucho una voz

– Señorita Raven la esperamos para el desayuno, baje por favor – ella se coloco sus vestiduras y salió.

– Enseguida bajo solo deme un minuto – Raven odiaba el hecho de que Bruce Wayne tuviera sirvientes algo que era prohibido en _**Azarath**_.

Termino de vestirse bajo al comedor, aunque ella no conociera aquel lugar se dejaba llevar por las auras que emanaba las personas que la habitaban, Bruno y en especial Robin

La mansión Wayne era un joya arquitectónica pero bastante lúgubre, solo en aquel lugar podría haber vivido Batman pero nadie lo notaba ¿acaso no era obvio?

Ella fue inundada por sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta había llegado al comedor donde fue recibida por Alfred el mayordomo de Bruce y quien le había pedido que bajara anteriormente.

– buenos días señorita, siéntese por favor – ella estaba confundida en la mesa solo había una persona que al parecer leía el diario matutino de Gotham, ella supo en ese instante de quien se trataba

– Buenos días Raven espero que hayas dormido bien – le dijo Bruce sacudiendo su periódico al verla, ella no se molesto en saludarlo

–¿no creo que estés enojada por lo de ayer? - pregunto bruce

–en realidad no, pero no lo olvidare te lo aseguro– le advirtió Raven quien luego tomo asiento para poder seguir con la rutina diaria

– no pareces muy preocupado ¿eh Bruno ?– pregunto Raven al momento que tomaba algo de te.

– en el día debo ser una persona normal para todos, incluyéndote – Bruce era diferente a la noche anterior, hasta su aura había cambiado cuando se acerco era fría pero ahora era agradable, se notaba que había pasado mucho tiempo en esto.

–¿ donde esta Tim? ya debería haber bajado a desayunar – pregunto Bruce

– el señorito Tim esta aun dormido ya que le costó vestir a la señorita Raven anoche – respondió Alfred quien servía un poco mas de te a la taza de Raven

-´´vestir`` , ´´Tim``- pensó, ese era su nombre ¿le había tocado ?no le incomodaba pero si la llenaba de ira

– Buenos días- saludo, la vos le era familiar era de la misma persona que se había acercado a ella la otra noche

– buenos días - respondió Bruce, solo ella no supo que decir un frio helado fue lo que sintió en su espalda, él no era Robin pero si tenía algo, no como cuando lo sintió por primera ves ahora era diferente sus pensamientos volaron en ese instante

Si daba la vuelta vería su rostro algo que el anterior Robin nunca dejo que hiciera nadie, si se daba la vuelta vería el rostro de la persona que ella consideraba un misterio, algo que no podía dejar pasar, ella no pudo evitar su curiosidad volteo para verle lentamente, como si cada segundo fuera a ser infinito, justo se topo con su mirada quedo sorprendida al verlo, era Robin pero…… ¿no era mas que un niño?

No esperaba ver a alguien así, su rostro era de un joven totalmente diferente al de la noche anterior, era de una persona amable, el rio a ver como Raven no dejaba de mirarlo, sus ojos eran verdes su cabellos estaba correctamente peinado

–nuestra invitada quedo impresionada por tu rostro – dijo Bruce al ver a Raven satisfecha con el rostro de Tim, ella solo quería saciar su curiosidad eso era todo, pero para Tim era algo mas, se sonrojo al oír esto y al ver que Raven no dejaba de mirarlo la mente de Raven voló al infinito una ves mas la llevaron a recordar sucesos **pasados.**

_-¿Raven te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Robin al momento de ayudarla a levantarse del suelo en donde se hallaba_

– _¿Qué está sucediendo?- pregunto una Raven aun aturdida por la explosión_

– _fueron alienígenas quienes atacaron a la Liga – le dijo Robin, ella se levanto y vio como algunos héroes levantaban a Kole quien había perdido la vida, Robín vio esta escena y no podía evitar sentirse __**culpable**_

- ¿Estás ahí Raven? – pregunto Tim al ver el rostro de Raven que por una instante parecía perdido, solo dos minutos después ella noto que había estado en estado de meditación involuntaria, en que por lapsos de minutos su mente vagaba al ver algo que recordaba y hacia que sintiera emociones, esa era su manera de evitar sentir algo

– lo siento es solo que .. – ella vio a Robin de nuevo, bueno en realidad vio a Tim

– me sorprendí al verte – es lo único que pudo decir Raven

-yo no oculto nada Raven, mi rostro es algo común no tengo nada de especial, no deberías quedar sorprendida por eso – Tim tomo asiento justo al lado de Raven

–y…. ¿dormiste bien?– pregunto, tratando de realizar una conversación con Raven pero ella nuevamente se mantuvo fría ante el

– déjala ella aun sigue molesta, además tenemos cosas que hacer hoy, así que apresúrate y acaba tu desayuno– dijo Bruce al dejar el comedor

– está bien me apresurare – era verdad que el estaba aun en colegio a pesar de ser héroe también debía educarse

- es cierto, ya voy tarde, espero que tengas un agradable día debo irme – el joven maravilla a penas tomo una taza de te y salió detrás de Bruce.

El nuevo Robin era diferente, era agradable y sombrío al igual que Bruce, por el día ambos eran normales pero en la noche cambiaban y se volvían hostiles frente a los demás

Señorita Raven ¿desea algo mas?– pregunto Alfred al ver a Raven acabar su te

– gracias pero debo irme- dijo al ver que Alfred era muy amable

- ¿a donde crees que vas he? – se oyó una vos en el comedor

–Bruce me ordeno que no dejara que vayas a ningún lado – ella vio que era la chica de la otra noche, Wondergirl

- crees que me quedare aquí solo porque el así lo desea – dijo Raven levantándose

– No espero nada de ti, en cambio si espero cumplir con una misión tan simple – dijo Wondergirl elevando su ego

–te has topado con la persona equivocada –contesto Raven, lo que Wondergirl no sabía era que Raven podía trasportarse a donde ella quisiese con solo pensarlo

- me quedaría a seguir charlando pero debo irme – dijo Raven y desapareció, Wondergilr se quedo ahí estática

- en fin…ya me esperaba algo así ¿Qué hay para comer hoy Alfred?- pregunto al momento de sentarse en una silla como si nada hubiese **sucedido**

_Unas ves mas reunidos en la gran ¨T¨ los titanes habían rechazado en mayoría la unión con la liga, todos se opusieron desde la muerte de Kole. Robin comprendió que era la segunda baja, pero esta ves era culpa suya, no era culpa de nadie mas, ya que el les había convencido de formar parte de la Liga y en especial llevo a Kole hacia su muerte_

_La reunión se llevaba en discreta calma, al parecer Robin había tomado la decisión de separarse de los titanes pero esto seria no solo una separación si no un adiós_

_- Titanes los he reunido aquí para informales de mi ultima decisión, por apoyar mi causa deje que la vida de un integrante de esta gran familia, muriera de las manera mas vil y cruel que jamás ha habido, es mi deber informarles que he pensado y …… decidí abandonar a los Titanes, no solo como líder si no como miembro, ya que corren un gran peligro la mayoría de ustedes y mis ojos no podrían soportar el ver muerto a un compañero mas - al decir estas palabras todos los ahí presentes quedaron sorprendidos, mas de uno repudio su decisión_

_Después de eso nadie se atrevió a tomar el liderazgo de los Titanes, Robin salió por el hangar trasero de la torre, para que nadie lo viera, solo Raven lo siguió, atravesó paredes para alcanzarlo, él había montado en su motocicleta y estaba dispuesto a abandonar la torre._

– _espera Robin no puedes alejarte de nuestras vidas de esta manera – dijo a Robin pero él no se detuvo, abrió el hangar e hizo algo que ella jamás olvidaría, las luces aun estaban apagadas solo el mar reflejaba con poca luz de aquel atardecer_

– _Raven tu sabes bien porque me voy – el tomo con sus manos su rostro y se quito el antifaz._

_- no volveré a dejar que alguien más muera bajo mi mando – la luz era baja Raven no pudo ver claramente su rostro_

– _Adiós – dijo Robin, tomo su antifaz y lo arrojo a las manos de Raven, quien se quedo estática, por un breve momento que para ella fue __**mágico.**_

Sobrevoló toda la ciudad, Gotham era diferente, pensar que antes era peligrosa y corrupta, le hizo ver lo que había hecho Batman y su trabajo por los mas necesitados

Camino por varias partes de la ciudad sin ser vista, al poco tiempo empezó a oscurecer sin darse cuenta había llegado al lugar en donde todo había terminado.

Ahí estaba Raven parada frente a la torre abandonada, la que antes perteneció a los Titanes ahora estaba vacía y olvidada.

Las gaviotas volaron sobre el lugar dando el efecto de olvido y que nadie en mucho tiempo había estado ahí, ella entro por la parte delantera forzando la entrada, se había acostumbrado a atravesar paredes pero esta ves quiso entrar de la manera normal

El pasillo estaba vacío, subió por los escalones ya que el ascensor estaba inhabilitado, a medida que avanzaba las miles de aves volaban al sentir su presencia, ella no se inmutaba al ver esto simplemente seguía subiendo, llego hasta el portón de la entrada al salón, en donde tantas veces había visto pelear a Beast-boy y Cyborg, en donde Starfire molestaba a Robin por todo

Tantos sentimientos la cubrían a su alrededor, creyó que de algún momento a otro perdería el control, cerró los ojos y abrió la puerta, al igual que la ultima ves el atardecer oscurecía todo a su paso, el ocaso se hacía presente en las enormes ventanas

Ella se sorprendió al ver que no estaba sola, alguien mas estaba ahí no había sentido su aura, ya que los sentimientos que la unían a ese lugar no la dejaban concentrarse, ella vio una figura sentada frente a una de las ventanas cuando este se dio cuenta de la presencia de Raven volteo a verla

– Raven, ¿eres tu?- ella no supo que responder solo se quedo ahí sin decir una palabra, aquella persona conocía su nombre pero ella no podía identificarlo, su aura le era familiar, ella ya lo había conocido antes pero dudaba si realmente era él, la oscuridad poco a poco se apodero del lugar, ella tímidamente pronuncio su nombre temiendo equivocarse

– Robin ……-el se puso de pie y se paro de frente a Raven

–si soy yo – ella tembló al verlo, era Robin su traje su corte de pelo hasta el aroma era el suyo, ella no aguanto mas y se lanzo a abrazarlo

– lo siento Rob(*) yo no quise hacerlo perdóname, perdóname – su tono era frio como de costumbre, el no correspondió el abrazo, sus manos no la tocaron y su cuerpo parecía indiferente, ella lo soltó al ver su reacción

– porque te disculpas tu no has hecho nada malo yo debería ser el que te pida perdón – y de repente el la abrazo

– no tuve el valor de seguir no quise hacerlo porque tenía miedo – ella estaba confundida intento controlarse, si sus sentimientos salían a flote todo terminaría.

– no Rob no lo hagas sabes lo que ocurrirá – ella lo soltó, algo en su interior le decía que no hiciera nada, aunque su corazón decía lo contrario debía pensar con la cabeza, aunque eso significaba abandonarlo

– Raven vine aquí todo este tiempo con la esperanza de que algún día tu volvieras y yo finalmente podría decir lo que ……- pero ella lo interrumpió ya que sintió algo fuera de lo usual ocurría, cuando sus emociones estuvieron controlada pudo ver claramente y retrocedió

–¿ que pasa Raven sucede algo malo?– el intento tocarla pero ella se alejo, era idéntico a él su traje su ropa era mas alto incluso, pero algo no estaba bien

– espera tu … no eres Robin – el escucho estas palabras y retrocedió

– de que estas hablando soy yo siempre lo he sido – ella intento buscar al verdadero en el pero no era así, le faltaba algo que el antiguo tenia

– yo conozco a Robin demasiado bien y se que tú no eres el- Raven se elevo sobre el techo del salón y concentro su energía, el Robin que estaba delante de él no era el que ella conocía se parecía bastante pero no era el

– tu dime quien ere……- pero fue acallada al ver que ya no había nadie ahí

Raven salió de la torre rápidamente pero no había rastros de Robin y su aura había desaparecido una ves mas la llevo a recordar sucesos de su vida en la **torre.**

_-¿Star dime que harás tu ?- pregunto Raven al ver a su amiga deprimida en su habitación _

– _no lo se sin Robin aquí no hay motivos para que siga en la tierra yo.. Necesito tiempo – Raven comprendió y salió de su habitación, Starfire estaba ahí en una esquina pensando en el dolor que había sentido y si realmente valía la pena quedarse en la tierra por un momento pensó en lo mejor para ella y no en los __**demás**_

-La dejaste ir así nada mas – pregunto Tim

– ¿acaso estás loca? – reprimió el joven maravilla a Wondergirl

- no es mi culpa ella puede teletransportarse además ya te dije que la busque por todas partes–Robin rio irónicamente

–si realmente la buscaste, ¡¡que significa esto¡¡- mostro en la computadora central imágenes de ella en un centro comercial comprando todo lo que veía

–pensé que al ser una chica, Raven iría a lugares así, y ya que estaba ahí decidí aprovechar – dijo sonriendo

–no es tiempo para discutir ella volverá estoy seguro- dijo Batman, quien sorprendió a ambos una ves mas

- Bruce no me asustes así de nuevo – dijo Wondergirl quien no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito de sorpresa al verlo tan de repente

– hasta que ella vuelva tengo un trabajo para ambos – dijo Batman se sentó en la computadora principal y saco datos de dos nuevos meta humanos a los que se debía encontrar – ¿ellos son nuestros nuevos compañeros?- pregunto Wondergirl

- está bien partiremos enseguida – respondió Tim y ambos salieron de la Baticueva

–Raven ya puedes salir – dijo Batman haciendo una señal con las manos, ella estaba oculta en las sombras detrás de los trajes que Batman tenia de todos los villanos.

- hoy me encontré con Robin pero no era el, solo vine porque quiero respuestas- le dijo Raven mirando a Batman

– sea lo viste debió ser una alucinación o era un impostor – respondió Batman sentándose otra vez frente al enorme monitor

-no lo creo, conocía mi nombre y además tenía el mismo traje que Robin usaba, al parecer uno de los que tienes guardados aquí – él se detuvo por un instante tomando atención a Raven

– eso es imposible, nadie más conoce la Baticueva y sus códigos de acceso, solo yo y Robin, ahora es momento que tomes una decisión Raven – ella no estaba lista aun para quedarse ahí, no después de ver que estaría junto a alguien que le recordaba a Robin

– ahora corre por tu cuenta Raven, se que los Titanes era como una familia para ti y te dolió que se separaran, pero aun estas aquí, aun puedes defender sus principios e ideales – Batman reunió en la pantalla varias imágenes y rostros de meta humanos iguales a ella

– todos ellos Raven son igual que tu, esperando a que alguien los reúna y guíe- ella vio sorprendida los rostros de los que eran mas de veinte meta humanos, algunos eran conocidos otros simplemente eran nuevos para ella, pero ahí ella sintió que faltaba alguien

–¿y donde esta Robin? el es indispensable – dijo Raven

– el es fácil de encontrar además ya no hace llamar Robin prefiere que le llamen **NIGHTWING-**

CONTINUARA…………………………..

**Fin de episodio me gusto este a petición de un reviews bueno, de dos revise mis errores corregiré el otro fic, este es mas largo que el anterior, , a demás deja en ver lo que sucederá en el siguiente episodio como: quienes son los nuevos personajes a los que introduciré pero tendremos mas de flecharoja (redhood) y algo mas de wondergilr y al final el verdadero nombre del grupo, habrá mas aventuras para los amantes del fic con Wolfbatman capitulo cuatro **

**Notas: **

**- Cada final de escena esta señalado con LETRA NEGRITA OK así no se pierden**

- **Las letras CURSIVAS representan recuerdos ok **

**(*) Rob = Robin simplificado para Raven **

**PD : viva el rey del pop**


	3. Metamorpho

**Metamorpho **

**La primera prueba para nuestros héroes con algunos interesantes descubrimientos les va gustar esta +- escrito al principio pero el final esta de lujo muchas cosas van a cambiar hasta la aparición de un nuevo enemigo el cual va ser el primero y después deslumbrare con un final de película bueno les dejo se cuidan. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Si me fallas veré que muchos de tus sueños se te sean arrebatados hasta que tu mente quede en blanco y solo quede un vago recuerdo de quien eras – la advertencia fue hecha, el no podía fallarle de nuevo

-Cumpliré con lo acordado pero .. ¿Cómo sabré que tú cumplirás con tu parte? Dijo mientras miraba a su maestro oscuro

-No tienes otra opción, sin no me obedeces te condenaras a ti mismo a vagar por este mundo etéreo de por vida – le respondió mirándolo desde lo alto de su **pedestal.**

_- Raven no podrás librarte de mí, ni de ninguno de nosotros, eres nuestra ahora- decían casi en unisonó, a su alrededor había una serie de aparatos y maquinas que se conectaban a ella_

_- llego la hora de despertar al ¨ Fénix_ ¨_ - decían aquellas voces, el dolor de la energía acumulada era insoportable para ella, no duraría mucho tiempo en ese estado _

_-Te equivocas no permitiré que la destruyas – una vos se opuso la cual se escucho en todo aquel lugar, ella aun confundida intento zafarse pero no pudo por más que lo intentaba, el dolor la empezó a sofocar y en su interior miles de voces la llamaban por su nombre _

– _Raven sabes lo que tienes que hacer no tengas miedo elévate y despierta al mal en tu interior – ella lucho contra esa vos interior pero no podía mas, caería tarde o temprano y sucedería lo inevitable_

– _¡Raven resiste no te rindas ¡– se oía desde afuera, pero no podía determinar de quien era la energía que la empezó a rodear involuntariamente, emanaba desde la mismísima Fuente del Destino, la llenaba y su ser al fin estaba completo_

_Ella se elevo por encima de todos acumulando miles de partículas se acumularon a su alrededor y las convirtió en energía negativa, la nebulosa que se formo ante ella solo presagiaba una cosa…. El fin del __**mundo.**_

Ella se despertó con sudor frio en su cuello, vio a su alrededor toda la habitación estaba destrozada, inconscientemente había causado un desastre ahí, su autocontrol poco a poco se volvía en algo inútil, no tardaría mucho en volver a ese estado

– es algo que no les he dicho, podría volverse un problema – dijo en voz baja

– tengo que volver a verlo gracia a él yo … . . – dijo como entre sueños

– ¿Raven estás ahí ?– pregunto, era la segunda vez que ocurría esto de repente apareció en la oficina personal de Bruce

- estas muy distraída, te mande a llamar porque te necesito para un misión especial – le dijo, ella vio que Bruno sacaba unos documentos de su escritorio, la luz entraba por una ventana y la verdad era molesto

–Raven quiero que vayas con Redhood y encuentres a una persona .. Digamos un tanto especial – le entrego los documentación a Raven ella los abrió y vio lo que debía hacer

- así que es el … - dijo Raven al ver las fotografías en los documentos

–tu has demostrado ser buena en estos casos y el ha sido algo difícil de encontrar, creo que tu podrás hacerlo – dijo Bruce mientras veía otros documentos referentes a su empresa

Ella dudaba pero aun así decidió aceptar ya que finalmente había aceptado la invitación que la había hecho Batman

– ¨_Raven tomaste tu decisión es hora de que asumas la responsabilidad_¨– le dijo la noche anterior

– pero ¿me dirás quien será el líder? – le dijo, Raven antes de aceptar, el la miro y no pudo evitar reír frente a ella, lo cual la confundió, pero el se puso serio de repente

- es algo que sabrás a su tiempo Raven – dijo y dio la vuelta a su sillón dando la espalda a Raven ella miro una ves mas la imagen del nuevo miembro

– Metamorpho eh …..- tomo el resto de la información del escritorio de Bruno y salió de ahí, cuando cruzo el puerta ahí la esperaba alguien

– Espera princesa – ella miro a un costado

– no te quedes ahí Redhood tenemos trabajo que hacer – dijo fríamente, el se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Raven pero comprendió que era característico en ella.

El viento soplaba en su rostro, era fresco después de un día caluroso, Redhood había rechazo la invitación de Raven de usar su transportación así que él se encamino a Jump city en su vehículo lo cual le tomaría bastante tiempo.

- ¨El va tardar demasiado, investigare por mi cuenta¨ – pensó Raven, cuando llego a Jump city, tomo la forma de un cuervo, lo cual le ayudaría a ir por la ciudad en el día sin ser molestada, voló por toda la ciudad recorrió los lugares a los que se le había informado, pero no encontró información que la pudiera ayudar

Busco en la sala de crímenes sin resolver, en oficinas de la policía, para hallar algún caso fuera de lo normal ya que el tenia un alto historial criminal, en la gaveta de registros habían miles tal vez varios casos de suplantación de personalidad además de casos de asesinatos, pero solo uno llamo su atención la muerte de Boomerang**,** el que uso la dimensión de bolsillo contra los Titanes, había sido un gran rival, el caso de su muerte nunca fue resuelto

En los documentos de la policía ella también noto que las personas suplantadas habían sido sujetas a un fraude, pero nunca se pudo atrapar al impostor, tomo la evidencia y salió del lugar para que no la** descubrieran.**

Después de un largo viaje Redhood pudo llegar a la ciudad, no había perdido el tiempo, mantuvo fija su mente, tratando de pensar en donde podría ocultarse un Metahumano como el, sabían que después se la última batalla con Dra. Light había desaparecido, intentaron ayudarlo pero el nunca lo permitió

Saltando por los edificios Redhood buscaba a Raven, ya que debían trabajar en equipo como lo había indicado Bruce, para su suerte antes de irse Robin le había entregado un rastreador el cual puso en los leotardos de Raven antes de que esta se transportara a Jump city, así no tendría que recorrer toda la ciudad para encontrarla

– lo sabía, estas en ese callejón- dijo Redhood y tomo camino hacia la parte baja de la ciudad, cuando finalmente la encontró vio que había permanecido sentada, tal vez esperándolo

-Raven, te busque por toda la ciudad, es hora de comenzar – ella miro a Redhood quien bajo de la azotea de un edificio

– está bien, pero tardaste demasiado - el no respondió y siguió con su trabajo

– dime ¿averiguaste algo? – le pregunto Redhood

- solo un par de cosas, el no es cualquier Metahumano, suplanta personas ricas y se apropia de sus fortunas con fines desconocidos, al menos eso decían los reportes que encontré en la policía – Redhood la miro y empezó a ojear los documentos que tenia Raven y le dijo

– el no hace eso porque quiere, la mayoría de las personas que suplanto eran corruptos y gente de la mafia que camuflaba su verdadera personalidad, es uno de los buenos – ella se sorprendió al ver que Redhood había investigado por su cuenta también

– entonces ¿donde crees que debemos buscarlo? – le pregunto Raven

– es algo sencillo solo debemos ver los periódicos, a él le gusta llamar la atención –Redhood busco todos los diarios y ambos empezaron a buscar alguna noticia que se relacionara con el

- no hay muchas cosas acá, solo economía y deportes – dijo Redhood, mirando con buen ojo, aun le interesaban esas cosas, Raven buscaba detalladamente pero aun así no encontraron ninguna noticia que se relacionara con el.

– espera, creo que encontré algo Redhood – dijo Raven, mirando una noticia en la sección de farándula, se lo mostro a Redhood ¨empresaria italiana gasta miles de dólares en gran fiesta de disfraces¨

- no es algo sobresaliente, pero puede que sea el – dijo Redhood y ambos buscaron la dirección de aquella persona y decidieron ir en su busca

Según la información que reunieron la joven, que era presuntamente era Metamorfo, era la hija de un empresario italiano cuya reputación no era exactamente la mejor, ambos concedieron que debían ir pero separadamente, ella entraría por la ventana y él lo haría desde las escaleras de servicio, así ambos tendría mas oportunidad de atraparlo

– ¿realmente debemos hacer esto? Digo ¿casarlo como un criminal? él es uno de los nuestros – dijo Raven

– el no le gusta ser molestado, pero de convencerlo se encargara Batman – dijo Redhood, ambos se dirigieron a la locación, era un lujoso condominio de mas de cincuenta pisos en el centro de la ciudad, cerca del piso numero cuarenta y cinco se encontraba el apartamento de aquella mujer, ellos debían confirma si era el en realidad, se colocaron comunicadores para mantenerse en contacto todo el tiempo, por si se presentaban algunas complicaciones

– Raven me oyes, estoy subiendo las escaleras pronto estaré en la entrada, procede cuando gustes – dijo Redhood quien ya estaba en posición

– mantente atento el puede suplantar identidades a su antojo – dijo Raven

– eso ya lo se, asegúrate de capturarlo – ella corto la transmisión y se transformo en un cuervo, para poder entrar si ser vista, toda la operación era realizada en plena media noche ya que era la hora exacta para capturarlo, a esa hora que todos hasta el debían dormir pero para héroes nocturnos como ellos no habría ningún problema

– en esta forma el no podrá percatarse de mi presencia – dijo Raven y voló hacia la ventana del apartamento lo rodeo y vio que una de sus ventanas estaban abiertas, ella voló hacia aquella ventana, un extraño brillo que venía de la ventana la cegó por un instante, pero logro** entrar.**

- Raven ¿estás ahí? Dime como esta todo – pero nadie respondía el empezó a preocuparse y decidió actuar, cuando toco la perilla de la puerta de servicio, una leve corriente le paso en la mano abrió la puerta ignorando este hecho y entro en el piso, camino hasta la puerta del apartamento y se detuvo ahí

–si algo sucede para esto es lo que me entrenaron – se dijo y de un fuerte golpe con su pie para derribo la puerta de entrada, cuando lo que vio en su interior le dejo son **habla.**

Raven aun estaba confundida miro a todos lados, su forma de cuervo se había desvanecido, aparentemente cayo desmayada después de ingresar, se levanto rápidamente, la habitación parecía estar vacía, camino lentamente, creyó que era un trampa o algo así, aunque no podía ser posible, creyó que se había equivocado, decidió informar a Redhood de lo sucedido

–contesta Redhood, aborta la misión este lugar esta vacio – dijo pero nadie contestaba al otro lado, la comunicación se había cortado, miro a todos lados ya que había sentido al presencia de alguien en su entorno, muchas sombras se movían de manera amenazante, Raven mantuvo la calma, todas las sombras la rodearon, ella cerro los ojos y concentro sus habilidades cuando los volvió a abrir estaba dispuesta a atacar pero todas las cosas había vuelto a la normalidad, decidió ir en busca de Redhood, cuando intento cruzar la pared ella se golpeo la cabeza y cayó al suelo

– esto no había pasado antes ¿qué está ocurriendo? – dijo, se levanto tomo la perilla de la puerta, intento abrirla pero estaba cerrada, cuando en ese instante escucho una vos

– Raven, hija soy yo – ella volteo en ese instante, lo que sus ojos veían la dejo **sin habla.**

El cuarto estaba en completa oscuridad, absolutamente nada se podía ver ahí más que una espesa negrura, entro caminando lentamente, cuando la puerta detrás suyo se cerró súbitamente, el intento buscarla, pero esta había desaparecido

– ¨Maldición esto es un trampa¨ – Se dijo algo nervioso, intento buscar otra salida pero no había ninguna, detrás suyo sintió el aliento de alguien más ahí, el no estaba solo

– Redhood es bueno verte de nuevo, viejo amigo – el reconoció esa vos

– ¿Green Arrow eres tu?- la luz poco a poco volvía en la habitación, cuando esta volvió del todo, pudo verlo justo delante **suyo.**

- Eso es imposible tu sacrificaste tu vida para poder protegerme – dijo Raven mirando a la persona que estaba ante sus ojos

– no hija mi cuerpo murió pero mi esencia volvió a Azhart y renací de nuevo para volver a tu lado – los ojos de Raven desplegaban lagrimas ella toco su rostro, rápidamente vio que sus emociones no se salían de control mantenía infinito **autocontrol**

– ¿qué está ocurriendo? - Se decía, mirando sorprendido lo que veía ante sus ojos

-Tú esperabas encontrarme para que te diga la verdad de tus padres ¿o me equivoco? – le pregunto Green Arrow al ver a su discípulo

–lo sabías pero nunca me lo dijiste, no entiendo - Green Arrow se acerco, el panorama del lugar cambio ante los ojos de Redhood pronto se vio trasportado a Star city, su antiguo hogar, junto a Green Arrow

– En este lugar yo te encontré solo y abandonado con una clara carencia mental, no podías recordar nada – las imágenes volvían a Redhood, sus recuerdos que albergaban su mente y que había olvidado

– Solo tú sabes la verdad en tu interior Redhood o mas bien debería llamarte **J…..-**

Su madre la brazo tiernamente – nunca mas volver a abandonarte hija mía – ella estaba conmocionada, sus ojos no podía dejar de llorar, cuando la abrazo pudo sentir a su madre de nuevo, su mente no la dejaba pensar, algo así no podía ser posible

– hija ¿que ocurre? acaso algo anda mal – le pregunto al tomarla de las manos para ver su estado

– no madre es solo que los extrañe tanto a ti y a mi hermana – su madre la miro cariñosamente

– no te preocupes Raven tu hermana está conmigo a salvo en nuestro mundo- Raven se dio cuenta y confirmo sus sospechas y se alejo de ella

– Caíste en mi trampa, tu no eres mi madre – dijo Raven, volviendo en si, con su fría mirada

– de que hablas hija soy yo, se que estas confundida pero solo.. – ella intento tocar a Raven hasta que se detuvo al verla

-tu actuación es excelente y aprovechaste este lugar para poder jugar conmigo pero olvidaste que yo no tengo ninguna hermana – su madre empezó a reír fuertemente

- ajajajajajajajajaa creo que al final tu me engañaste - dijo cambiando completamente su vos

– Creaste esto solo para poder confundirme a mi y a Redhood, usaste el universo de bolsillo de Boomerang sabias que solo aquí yo no tenia poderes – Raven había descubierto el plan de aquel impostor ella se acerco mirando fijamente al ser quien estaba detrás de esto

–tienes razón se lo quite antes de su desafortunado accidente de laboratorio, de cual por cierto yo no tuve nada que ver – dijo aun con la apariencia de su madre, el cuerpo del impostor empezó a deformarse ante los ojos de Raven y se trasformo en aquellos que ella mas temía

– Tomaste la forma de mi padre -dijo mirando como tomaba la forma de Trigon, la habitación pronto se transformo en un campo astral en un vacio de nada

– Raven aun no conoces mi poder en este universo soy lo que deseo – dijo el** impostor**

-¿Realmente soy yo? – dijo mirando en aquel basurero, a un niño de no mas de trece años de edad solo y tratando de protegerse del crudo invierno, la noche se hizo presente y una sombra aprecio detrás de el cuando Redhood volteo vio a Green Arrow, mas joven que como el lo conocía, quiso avisarle pero al aparecer todo era una ilusión, aquello eran sus recuerdos

– el no te ve Redhood es solo un recuerdo - Green Arrow se cerco al niño y vio como estaba ahí solo

– pero ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo mirándolo llevaba puesto un traje que solo el conocía

– Te llevare a tu hogar pero antes a un hospital – dijo Green Arrow cuando la débil vos del niño le dijo

– no por favor no lleves ahí no soportaría volver a ese lugar - Green Arrow miro al niño el miedo en sus ojos

– Te lo prometo - fue lo único que pudo decir fueron sus últimas palabras cuando la ilusión desapareció ante el y el recuero también

– Esa es la verdad, Green Arrow todo este tiempo lo supiste pero lo ocultaste- Redhood al fin confirmo sus orígenes su cuerpo aun temblaba ante tal **revelación.**

-¿y porque haces esto que intentas demostrar?- dijo Raven cuando vio al impostor tomar la forma de su padre

– quiero ver si son capaces de enfrentar al mal y que tan comprometidos están con la justicia verdadera – tenia la tamaño exacto de su padre, con una de sus manos intento aplastar a Raven pero ella lo esquivo

– una ves mas hiciste cálculos erróneos Metamorpho – el nuevamente le ataco con su otra mano pero ella volvió a esquivarlo

– el que no tiene poderes aquí eres tu y te lo voy a demostrar – ella se elevo en el cielo concentro la energía a su alrededor lo cual sorprendió a Metamorpho

– eso es imposible tu tienes poderes aquí – dijo, cuando ella lanzo un rayo de energía de luz pura hacia Metamorpho quien volvió a su estado original y se vio derrotado

– Tu ganas Raven – dijo al volver a su forma original, con claros signos de que había recibido un fuerte golpe, ella vio que Metamorpho llevaba un traje negro con unas extrañas gafas en el rostro

– No eres como te recuerdo – le dijo ella al verlo, el la vio y se toco el rostro

–si lo se, este traje me ayuda a ocultar mi cuerpo y las gafas son especiales para poder proteger mis ojos–ella recordó aquel hecho algo muy desafortunado pronto recordó a Redhood

– Dime qué hiciste con Redhood – le interrogo de manera amenazante, el retrocedió al verla tan furiosa

– no te preocupes por el, lo adormecí cuando se oculto detrás de la puerta de servicio, sabes ustedes dos son muy predecibles – dijo Metamorpho que al parecer tenia un extraño humor

– debe seguir ahí no te preocupes, está fuera de peligro – el lugar se volvió la habitación que era antes

– entonces ¿como salimos de aquí? – le pregunto Raven

–es básicamente fácil, solo debemos cruzar la puerta que cree hacia este mundo y listo – ella pronto comprendió

– Aquella ventana ¿no Meta?- le dijo, el rio al escucharla

– realmente res buena como dijo Bruce… o rayos - dijo deteniéndose al ver que había cometido un gran error

-bueno olvidemos eso últimos quieres – dijo rascándose la cabeza mirando a Raven soltando un pequeña risa, ella le miro de reojo

– creo que tui y yo debemos hablar antes de salir de aquí ¿no crees Meta? – el sentía pánico a ver como Raven se acercaba peligrosamente a el cuando Metamorpho le conto todo lo sucedido, ella no reacciono de manera violenta simplemente le dijo que debían salir

–al final no resultaste ser tan fría como pensaba – dijo Meta

-no soy tan mala como la gente cree, una pregunta ¿donde dejaste la esfera de este universo?– le pregunto Raven

– lo deje en mi habitación, sabes cuando eres un mafioso estas bien protegido – respondió Meta cuando ambos se encontraban en la salida ella lo detuvo

–es que acaso no me vas a dar paso – dijo Metamorfo, ella le miro con una sonrisa

– Digamos que asegurare mi trabajo – ella salió por la ventana y cuando estuvo afuera sello la única salida detrás suyo, ella solo escucho la vos de Meta

– espera Raven no hagas est…………….- luego entro a la habitación de Meta y tomo la esfera, la guardo en su cinturón, el cual era un regalo de Bruce

– Estas cosas de Batman son muy útiles- se dijo con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

Salió de la habitación y busco a Redhood, quien según Meta estaba aun en estado inconsciente detrás de la puerta de la escalera de servicio.

Cuando abrió la puerta efectivamente estaba ahí en el suelo, su capucha estaba a un lado suyo, al verlo ahí un sentimiento poco común en ella pronto broto como una flor, su mano inconscientemente toco el rostro de Redhood ella al verlo se fijo en lo mucho que se parecía a una persona que ella había conocido anteriormente, ahí indefenso de un memento a otro creyó ver a **ROBIN.**

**Sección nueva: BM noticias**

**Gran final me gusto muy revelador el cual va dar a entender el titulo de mi otro fic el cual era ****Robin, Robin y Raven**** me gusto ese acá se explica porque los marginales ya se completan su primer gran enemigo se va desvelar en el siguiente con un ataque frontal después el segundo enemigo que ya hizo su aparición en este episodio después el gran final les va re gustar es de cabro este villano que nadie se espera ejejejejeje así soy yo me encanta crear enemigos que nadie espera si muchos me preguntan si va haber Nightwing y si va estar en el siguiente haciendo su aparición y así va haber tres personas alrededor de Raven pero al final quien se quedara con su corazón o quien será capaz de amarla ya que ella ahora es un chica difícil )))))********mas que antes vivan los Marginales son los mejores (después de los Titanes) ahah**

**META = diminutivo de Metamorpho para Raven.**

**- los finales de escena terminaran siempre con letra NEGRITA**

**- Los recuerdos estaran siempre en letra CURSIVA**

**PD: larga vida al rey M.J.**


	4. Redhood

Capitulo 4: Redhood

**Acá esta el capitulo en el que se desvela al primer héroe que es sin duda uno de mis favoritos Redhood (antes Speedy) en realidad su nombre vendría a ser Arsenal pero este me gusta mas con un pasado oscuro se enfrentara a uno de sus más grandes retos acá les dejo algo más de este héroe y un preview del villano de mi historia (rogare porque este bien)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_- El se lo merecía – dijo fríamente al ver a la persona que acaba de asesinar _

_- La primera lección es el respeto a la vida y es algo que nunca debes olvidar – le dijo su maestro…_

_- Hay cosas en este mundo que deben ser resueltas de esta manera y es algo que he comprendido al estar bajo tu protección – dijo y abandono a su maestro ahí en aquella __**torre **_

Ambos no podían verse mutuamente juntos caminaron hasta el callejón de la calle x sin siquiera dirigirse una palabra, ahí ella abriría un portal a Gotham, solo Raven rompió el hielo comentando como había capturado a Metamorpho

- me encerró en una dimensión, un universo de bolsillo, que robo a Boomerang antes de que muriera ¿recuerdas? – dijo pero su situación no cambio, aun ella estaba tensa por lo sucedido

- ah es bueno saberlo – dijo Redhood al ver rápidamente la esfera que Raven sostenía en su mano y que luego ella guardo en su **cinturón**

_Ella lo vio ahí inconsciente, en medio de las escaleras, tan indefenso sus manos no soportaron el impulso de querer tocar el rostro de Redhood mas aun parecían ser dominadas por un extraño sentimiento, ella se contuvo como lo había estado haciendo todo este tiempo, su corazón latía a mil por hora, ella rogaba por no desequilibrarse ni perder su armonía, sus manos temblaban ambas se dirigían hacia el antifaz de Redhood. _

_Solo quiero saber si….- se dijo a si misma, sus manos se posaron a ambos lados de su antifaz donde se detuvieron, las ansias la iban a volver loca, respiro profundamente y disidió hacerlo _

_-…. Tu eres Robin – dijo Cuando retiro el antifaz, pudo ver en pleno el rostro de Redhood, sus cabellos rubios se soltaron ya que su antifaz servía como un sujetador de su pelo y este había crecido mucho en los últimos años, palabras muy guardadas en su corazón salían ahora al verlo _

_-Robin eres tu, no me di cuenta....- dijo y le abrazo __**tiernamente.**_

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado Raven abrió el portal que los llevaría a ambos a Gotham cuando ambos se posaron delante del portal Redhood quiso pasar pero ella lo detuvo

-Emm…. Redhood debes tomarme de la mano – dijo, pero en su interior ella trataba de controlarse, ya que si las emociones la controlaban ella destruiría todo el lugar

- Esta bien – dijo el y mirando a aun costado tomo de su mano ella lo guio a la entrada del portal donde ambos **desaparecieron**

_Inconscientemente el correspondió el brazo aun estaba inconsciente fue tan solo un reflejo de su mente pero para Raven fue algo mas _

_- madre…… quiero volver a casa – dijo y ambos se quedaron ahí por unos minutos Raven cerró los ojos para que el momento durara __**mas **_

Aparecieron en medio del parque de Gotham el rápidamente soltó la mano de Raven y se paro de espaldas a ella

- creo que olvide algo – dijo Redhood al verse en aquella situación tan incomoda

-¿ que olvidaste?– pregunto Raven

- mi Motocicleta – dijo el, antes de irse Redhood la había dejado cerca al callejón

No te preocupes si desea podemos…. - trato de ayudar pero el la interrumpió

- No es necesario Raven ella puede venirse sola, no es la primera ves que algo así sucede - le dijo Redhood

-Ahhhh – dijo ella irónicamente, luego acomodo su capa, cubrió su cabeza, y poco a poco levito en el aire elevándose en el cielo

-Adelántate Raven yo te alcanzare – le dijo Redhood ella no espero y empezó a volar hacia la mansión **Wayne.**

_Al despertar sintió algo cálido en su pecho y una leve respiración cercana a su rostro, poco a poco se recuperaba de su estado, la descarga eléctrica había sido leve pero lo suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente cuando cayo al suelo su cabeza se golpeo fuertemente contra la pared_

_La sensación de estar en esa posición era agradable, pero se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su antifaz y vio que era una persona quien provocaba el calor y se sorprendió al ver que era Raven, sus manos la dejaron de abrazar en ese instante_

_Ella reacciono al ver que el había despertado, su mente se había distraído envuelta en aquel mágico momento, rápidamente se aparto _

– _ah yo… lo siento Redhood -dijo cuando noto que en su mano aun estaba el antifaz de Redhood, el la vio y se sonrojo cosa que era poco usual estando en ese estado _

_- podrías .. – dijo señalando su antifaz tomo su cabellos y los rodeo nuevamente a su cuello _

_- ah toma – dijo Raven y le devolvió su antifaz aunque el no parecía molesto _

_- Raven quiero que no le digas a nadie acerca de lo que acaba de suceder – dijo el colocando su antifaz nuevamente en su rostro _

_Ella movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa en toda su vida pocas personas la vieron en ese estado de completo sumisión después de realizar un acto impropio_

_- quiero que no vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca mas – dijo con tono calmado, ya que de cierta manera el había disfrutado de aquel __**momento. **_

- No - dijo Redhood

– te acompañare, te lo debo – dijo nuevamente con su vos fría y no pudo hacer mas que aceptar, el empezó a caminar bajo la atenta mirada de **Raven**

_- Madre – dijo el chico con una vos de desesperación, al verla ahí en aquella silla como siempre, el se acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo _

_- no quise hacerlo perdóname .. – dijo entre sollozos, su madre no comprendía no podía hacer mas tratar de calmarlo _

_- madre yo hice algo muy malo…. y ….quiero que me perdones - el muchacho no dejaba de abrazar a su madre quien no comprendía el motivo de su llanto_

_- cualquier cosa que hayas hecho yo te perdono – dijo dulcemente el chico se aferro mas a su__** madre**_

- ¨¿Quien era el? apareció de la nada, como protegido de Green Arrow¨ – decía Raven en su mente mientras acompañaba Redhood

Había llegado a formar parte de los titanes bajo el sobrenombre de Speedy, pupilo de Green Arrow, se decía que tan solo entreno con el una par de años antes de alejarse y volverse el héroe conocido como Redhood

El camino se hizo largo para ella ya que debía seguir al ritmo de Redhood después de caminar por mas de una veintena de minutos llegaron a su destino

-El no es Robin, el no es Robin – se repetía mentalmente a si misma lo había hecho durante todo el camino el fin ella suspiro al ver que habían llegado a su destino

Pero el era tan parecido ella creyó que era Robin solo que el color de su pelo era diferente los ojos eran profundos como ella los recordaba la forma de su rostro y la calidez de su cuerpo era algo que la había hecho dudar y la llevo a perderse en medio de sus **pensamientos**

_- no quiero morir aun no ha llegado mi hora – se repetía a si mismo mientras escuchaba las explosiones que muy pronto les alcanzarían _

_-Tarde o temprano tendrás que afrontarlo, que mejor momento que ahora – dijo mirándolo fríamente ahí en el piso _

_- tu no entiendes esto va mas allá de lo que podía controlar – vio que nada cambiaría se dio cuenta de que el no era como Batman y no hizo mas que reír fuertemente _

_-Ahora pagaras por todos tus crímenes– dijo y le tomo del cuello, ambos fueron consumidos por las llamas sin siquiera dejar __**rastros **_

El se paro antes de entrar– Raven debo pedirte algo mas – dijo Redhood ella se detuvo al oírlo

- no les digas que me desmaye – dijo avergonzado y con la cabeza abajo no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

Ella asintió con la cabeza luego ambos entraron al la Baticueva en donde los **esperaban.**

_Ha llegado su fin ahora su vos es una con las miles de otras que se pierden en los abismos infinitos de la muerte su esencia viaja junto a miles de otras que han perdido la vida, el aun no se resigna en morir, es algo que el no desea_

_Si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de rehacer las cosas el deseaba volver al mundo de los vivos, no podía dejar a la maldad impune, debía castigar a los que le habían hecho esto pero era demasiado tarde y lo sabia_

_-Te daré el poder para rehacer tu vida solo tienes que jurarme lealtad y lo tendrás todo – la propuesta era tentadora pero sacrificaría algo preciado para el, entonces aquel ser tomo su esencia y se lo llevo _

– _a donde me llevas – dijo y viajaron a través de una túnel de luz parpadeante_

– _este es un túnel del tiempo, se abrió porque el mundo esta sufriendo cambios, es momento de ponerte donde mas te necesito- al final del túnel se vio debajo de Star city _

– _Aquí termina el viaje para ambos pero el tuyo apenas comienza- dijo arrojándolo en medio del __**vacio**_

- tardaron demasiado – dijo Wondergirl con un claro rostro de victoria

- ella tiene razón, aunque ya éramos amigos de la infancia – dijo la persona que estaba detrás de ella

- Superman ¿tu aquí? – pregunto Raven al verlo con el mismo traje azul con el que ella lo recordaba

- venir a ver que es lo que planeaba Batman esta ves, es todo – dijo Superman el voló y se situó detrás de Raven

-Y también vine a verte, quería confirmar la noticia de que realmente habías vuelto – ella le miro mientras Superman la rodeaba

- ¿Donde esta Batman? tengo algo que entregarle – dijo Raven al ver que solo ellos se encontraban ahí

- no lo se – dijo Wondergirl

– cuando llegue el no estaba- dijo ella y se arreglo el pelo

- el amo salió por un asunto de negocios – respondió Alfred mientras dejaba una bandeja con te el cual empezó a servir a todos

- tiene razón me lo dijo antes de irse- dijo una vos que entro en ese instante, todos dirigieron su mirada para ver de quien se trataba

- déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Jade y soy la hija de Green Lantern – Dijo con una vos tranquila y detrás de ella entro Robin, ella llevaba un velo que la cubría por **completo**

_Aunque hayamos fallado no significa que nos rendiremos – dijo una de los cinco _

_-aun podemos abrir la puerta del Fénix, no podemos fallar – dijo otra vos en el salón, luego unos aplausos se escucharon en el pasillo _

– _bravo caballeros, hasta ahora es lo mas inteligente que han dicho – dijo y siguió aplaudiendo llamando al atención de los cinco _

– _tu que haces aquí – dijo una de ellos levantándose_

– _el me mando para que terminara el trabajo – dijo con su sonrisa_

– _es no es posible nosotros no te necesitamos para lograrlo – dijo otro levantándose _

–_claro que no me necesitan, pero aun así es mi turno de intentarlo ¿no creen? ahora que les parece si nos ponemos atrabajar – cuando la luz lo ilumino por completo la sonrisa en su rostro era de completa __**satisfacción **_

-De cualquier forma el nos dejo y en su ausencia debemos cuidar la ciudad – dijo Robin al verlos a todos

-pero aun falta alguien- dijo y miro a Raven, ella comprendió y saco de su cinturón la esfera en donde se encontraba Metamorpho, sin pensarlo lo arrojo fuertemente al suelo ante la mirada atónita de Redhood, la esfera desprendió luz cuando esta disminuyo en el suelo apareció Metamorpho

- demonios Raven, no vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo y se puso de pie

- creo que ahora estamos completos – dijo Wondergirl

- Superman con los poderes originales de su predecesor, Wondergirl hija de la princesa Diana, Raven una de los ex Titanes, Metamorfo con la habilidad de convertirse en cualquier cosa, Jade con el poder de Green Lantern, Redhood alumno de Green Arrow y yo Robin todos reunidos por una razón – dijo al verlos ahí reunidos todos héroes con poderes y habilidades sin precedentes

- exageras un poco Robin pero suena bastante bien todos acá nos conocemos – dijo Metamorpho y tomo la forma de Wondergirl

-¿Y que es exactamente lo que debemos hacer? – pregunto Superman al ver que aun no le habían dicho el verdadero motivo

- debemos proteger la tierra, esa es la razón por la que Batman nos reunió – respondió Raven, mientras Redhood aun se quedaba pensativo sobre el verdadero motivo de la salida de Batman, mientras ellos se conocían muy lejos de ahí dos figuras se reunían en **secreto.**

-Ya se lo dijiste o pretendes ocultárselo hasta que el llegue – le dijo a Bruce mientras descendían recamaras y escaleras

- si lo hago todos se pondrán inquietos y los necesito listos para cuando el llegue – le respondió, los pasillos y pasajes conducían a un único lugar

-¿porque me llevas a la fuente del destino Thalía? – le preguntó Bruce

-Mi padre desea hablar contigo, tiene algo que decirte – ella camino y llegaron a una caverna en lo profundo en donde había una enorme fisura de donde emanaba fuego en forma de remolino el cual formo un rostro que le miro fijamente

-Batman es bueno verte – dijo aquella voz

-Ras al gul creo que no hay manera de acabar contigo – dijo mirando las llamas

-Entra Bruce aquí podremos hablar más tranquilamente – el miro a su alrededor y Thalía ya no se encontraba ahí, sin pensarlo dos veces se adentro en aquel fuego

- esto Batman es el fuego de la vida, por aquí fluye la energía del mundo entero, me uní a el ya que era la única manera de ser inmortal – dijo luego llevo el cuerpo de Batman hasta el final de aquella poza de fuego

-Ves, aquí es donde termina – le mostro, después de ahí solo había un vacio

- ¿y esto que significa ?– pregunto al ver ese vacio

- que acaba aquí el destino de la tierra, no hay un futuro – la oscuridad poco a poco consumía el fuego

- aun puedo evitarlo no es demasiado tarde – dijo Batman preocupado

- es mas tarde de lo que crees ya se ha liberado de su prisión y vendrá a reclamar lo que es suyo nadie podrá detenerlo ahora – el fuego se volvía más denso alrededor de Batman

- tengo una propuesta que hacerte – le dijo y ambos desaparecieron en las **llamas.**

- debemos tomar el lugar de Batman mientras el no está – dijo Robin y se sentó delante la computadora

- el tiene razón – dijo Jade y se quito el velo que la cubría lo cual llamo la atención de todos ya que el color de su piel era verde por completo y sus cabellos eran rojos

– se lo que están pensando al verme pero no soy diferente a ustedes- tomo gentilmente las tazas de te que Alfred había servido y empezó a repartirlas entre ellos

- la radiación del anillo de mi padre afecto el vientre de mi madre por esa razón tengo los poderes de un Green Lantern – todos comprendieron el porqué ella llevaba aquel velo

- ya no tendrás que ocultarte nunca mas, ninguno acá tendrá que volver a hacerlo – dijo Robin acercándose a ella

- ahora nos daremos a conocer, el mundo sabrá que existen héroes que están dispuestas a defender la justicia – las palabras sonaron demasiado subidas para ellos pero comprendieron el mensaje

- ¿y quien será nuestro líder ?– dijo Metamorpho tomando la forma de Batman, todos tenia un nombre

- no piensen en mi yo no podría hacerme cargo – dijo Superman a pesar de que solo era un clon, el tenia los poderes de su predecesor pero nadie lo acepto como el nuevo Man of Steel y el aprendió a vivir siempre en las sombras

- solo hay alguien entre nosotros que podría guiarnos – dijo Raven dirigiendo su mirada a Redhood

- ella tiene razón ¨J¨ tu antes lideraste a los Titanes crees poder hacerlo ahora – dijo Wondergirl, el se vio reacio ante esta nueva responsabilidad

- creo que no tenemos mas opción, yo tomare el liderazgo – dijo Redhood cruzando sus brazos

- entonces estamos listos – todos se miraron entre ellos al escuchar a Robin

- hoy es un día para recordar este lugar vio nacer a los Outsiders (*) –las palabras sonaron un poco extrañas para la mayoría pero todos estaban de acuerdo, en ese instante la alarma sonó y Robin se sentó frente al computador para ver de que se trataba

- es una señal de auxilio proviene de la planta nuclear al noreste de Metrópolis – dijo mirando las coordenadas

- ¿y como llegaremos ahí?– dijo Wondergilr tomando vuelo al lado de Superman

- Raven podrá ayudarnos con eso- dijo Redhood tomándola del hombro

-Bueno todos acérquense a mi – dijo Raven e hizo que todos se tomaran de las **manos**

_- este es el final del camino Robin – dijo la vos riendo mientras que en sus manos manejaba el detonador de los misiles mientras que el estaba en el suelo y le dijo _

_- te equivocas Joker aquí es donde termina el tuyo – y se lanzo a quitarle el controlador el cual cayó al suelo ambos forcejearon y el control fue destruido por error _

_-Que hiciste ahora nadie podrá detener la explosión – dijo joker desesperado al ver que el conteo no se detenía Robin aprovecho su distracción, de un golpe hizo que Joker cayera al suelo y rompió el control de los explosivos _

_- moriremos si no escapamos – exclamo pero a Robin no le importo, las explosiones eran sucesivas muy pronto les __**alcanzarían …..**_

Llegaron a las afueras de la planta nuclear y Jade sobrevoló el lugar para ver si había alguna amenaza

-Qué extraño, aquí no hay nada- dijo al ver que ese lugar estaba vacio, Redhood vio que era el momento de averiguar que era lo que sucedía

- todos nos dividiremos por grupos, Robin ve con Wondergilr vigilen el lado oeste no permitan que nadie salga de la planta- dijo lo cual los dos asintieron con la cabeza

-Jade, Superman y Meta usen la entrada principal y creen una distracción yo entrare con Raven por la entrada este - al terminar todos se dividieron

- ¿porque me elegiste a mí como compañera? – pregunto Raven, ambos se adentraron al las cloacas de la planta para no ser vistos, Redhood vio en el medidor de radiación, que llevaba en su muñeca, los altos índices de ondas radiactivas que llenaban el lugar

- eso no es importante ahora, concéntrate hay algo aquí fuera de lo normal – dijo mirando que los niveles de radiación eran más fuertes entonces uso un comunicador y advirtió a todos

-procuren usar trajes anti radiación este lugar está contaminado – dijo a lo cual todos respondieron afirmativamente

-debemos acercarnos mas tendremos que subir por los ductos de ventilación – dijo Redhood y ambos subieron por unas cámaras que servían de ventilación para una posible fuga de radiación

- Redhood ten cuidado al parecer son droides, hay cinco en la entrada- dijo Superman

- eso es un problema, pero no para ustedes, así que encárguense- les dijo Redhood

-Entendido, cuando demos la señal entraras – dijo Superman, quien junto a los demás se prepararon para actuar

- es hora de la acción – sonrió Meta (*) quien tomo la forma de Batman ignorando totalmente a Jade

-Oigan espérenme – dijo ella que aun caminaba con el velo, el cual la cubría por **completo**

Wondergirl y Robin no pudieron evitar entrar, ya que escucharon pedidos de auxilio, cuando ingresaron a la planta Robin vio detrás de una caja de controles a una obrero que se había mantenido oculto tras un tanque de refrigeración

-¿que sucedió? - le pregunto al hombre, que aun estaba aterrado

- todos fueron…. Contaminados – dijo titubeando pero luego su cuerpo empezó a temblar

-¿Que le esta pasado?- pregunto Wondergirl al ver que la piel de aquel hombre se tornaba fría y se endurecía

-Esto lo vi antes – dijo Robin dejando a aquel hombre en el piso y este empezó a gritar de dolor, ante la vista de ambos, sus manos se convertían en metal **puro.**

Cuando Redhood escucho fuertes explosiones comprendió que era hora de actuar

- quiero que sepas que siento lo que hice allá….. – dijo Raven, tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente tenso entre ellos, pero el no dijo una palabra ya que estaba concentrado en descubrir la fuente de esa radiación y levanto su mano para callar a Raven

- shh silencio mira – le señalo con su dedo al centro de la planta ella vio que en el tablero de controles estaba un droide

- ¿que esta haciendo? – dijo Raven al verlo

- lo que sea que esté haciendo no es nada bueno, debemos detenerlo – dijo Redhood

- está provocando el calentamiento del reactor si continua va sobrecalentar el núcleo ..- entonces se callo al ver la expresión de Redhood

– no digas nada, tu atacaras después de mi rodeándolo para que no intente escapar, entendido – ella solo asintió con la cabeza

El salto y saco su arco para lanzar una flecha a aquel droide, pero este lo detecto y se volteo para detener la flecha con una de sus manos mecánicas, Raven salto seguido a esto, lanzo un rayo de energía al droide, quien no espero y quedo destruido, Redhood se acerco para poder verlo

– que demonios… ¡–exclamo Redhood cuando miro la placa que este llevaba en el pecho tenia la forma de la ¨S¨ de Superman

De repente el sistema de ventilación se activo cerrado todas las salidas y activando el sistema de aspiración interna

- demonios debió activarlo antes de quedar destruido – dijo Redhood, el aire los aspiro a ambos fue tan sorpresivo que Raven no pudo actuar y su cabeza se golpeo en uno de los tubos, que llevaban agua al centro del núcleo, y quedo inconsciente

-Demonios – se dijo Redhood quien reacciono y logro tomar la mano de Raven, la cual era absorbida por el sistema de ventilación, luego arrojo una flecha que le sirvió de ancla pero no duraría mucho debía pensar en algo pronto o ambos terminan siendo absorbidos por las aspas(*) de esta

La flecha no pudo soportar el peso de ambos y fueron absorbidos Redhood pensó que este era el final para ambos, ya que Raven no despertaba, en ese instante mas rápido que ellos una vara paso justo por el hombro de Redhood esta choco contra las aspas del sistema de ventilación y estallo arrojándolos al suelo

- ¿que fue eso ?– se pregunto Redhood, se levanto cuando sintió a alguien **acercárseles**

Esto parece no tener fin, ya llevamos mas de cien de estas cosas – dijo Metamorpho mientras peleaba con una de los droides

- disfrútalo Meta, algo así no sucede todos los días – dijo Superman mientras destruía dos de esos droides con sus manos sin que el se diera cuenta una droide se poso detrás de el y cuando intento atacarlo un rayo verde los destruyo el vio de donde venia el rayo y pudo ver a Jade

- no crean que me harán a un lado – dijo y su cuerpo se cubrió de energía verde y se quito el velo que llevaba vestía el mismo traje de una Green Lantern con la diferencia que este era** blanco**

Ella sintió que alguien estaba a su lado abrió los ojos y la imagen delante ella era borrosa cuando esta tomo forma pudo ver que quien estaba era alguien a quien ella deseaba ver y pronuncio su nombre

**- Nightwing ……..-**

**Bueno hasta aquí me costo mucho escribir este episodio ya que mi imaginación voló lejos ya verán la trama es simple no es compleja describiré con mas detalle a los personajes en el siguiente fic porque ahí definirán sus trajes finales además se acerca el gran villano que destruirá y se enfrentara a los outsiders y en este episodio develo quien es Redhood a partir de una leyenda urbana que lei por ahí de que el es en realidad Jason Todd el ex Robin de Batman sucesor de Dick Grayson( al cual odio de la serie aunque oficialmente no tiene nombre seguiré ese ritmo aun así para mí el era un afeminado) el cual murió, pero con la ayuda de mi misterioso villano el vuelve en el tiempo, el cual explicare un poco más en mi siguiente fic además que desarrollare mas a Jade creo que me apresure demasiado con el villano pero ire mas lento la próxima vez continúen leyendo ********))))) en serio escribí este capítulo como 5 veces me costó mucho llegar a un acuerdo con los personajes para la historia adecuada pero creo que le acerté y si no ni modo pues pensaba llamara a este capítulo Nightwing pero así es la vida.**

**- nota los recuerdos están el LETRA CURSIVA**

**-cada final de escena esta en letra NEGRITA**

**(*) Meta = Metamorfo**

**(*) Aspas= son como las de una ventiladora y aspiran el aire cuando una planta nuclear presenta niveles críticos de radiación arrojando el exceso de este elemento a una lugar lejano.**

**PD: cuando puse ROB x RAE no necesariamente quise decir Robin de la serie los Teen Titans porque al final hay mas de dos Robin y no se con cual Raven querrá quedarse al final********))) bueno tengo al buen Redhood (Jason Todd) ,Dick Grayson (Nightwing) y no menos importante Tim Drake (Robin actual) al cual dedicare el siguiente capitulo.**


	5. Estancados: Parte 1

**Estancados: Parte 1**

Muy lejos de nuestro sistema solar en un lugar a millones de años luz de nuestro planeta, otro igual al nuestro luchaba por su existencia donde seres con capacidades mentales se enfrentan a su inevitable final

- ¿que es lo que quieres? – le preguntaron al líder de los invasores, quien había devastado el planeta entero

- es una LLave, oí que esta en este planeta – dijo apretando del cuello al extraño alienígena casi como queriendo acabar con su vida

- aquí no hay nada parecido a eso – dijo con dificultad, tratando de zafarse, pero era imposible aquel extraño ser que lo sostenía era demasiado poderoso

- ¿estás seguro? – le pregunto apretando aun con mas fuerza sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, para el líder de los invasores no era mas que una minúscula partícula en la mancha del universo

- si, por la vida de mi planeta, te juro que lo que digo es la verdad – le respondió, el invasor le soltó dejándolo agonizante en el suelo que ahora estaba completamente devastado, ya no quedaba nada de lo que antes era un paraíso en la galaxia

- dices la verdad, me iré de tu planeta y te hare un favor – dijo con una sonrisa y se elevo al cielo al igual que su ejercito de droides, quienes abandonaron la atmosfera de ese planeta por millones, para reunirse con el resto de su armada que había rodeado el planeta por completo

El cielo de aquel planeta era rojo, el alíen se levantaba con dificultad y miro a su alrededor, su gente muerta por la mano de los invasores droides, fijo su vista en el cielo y el sol que por milenios había dado vida a su planeta y al resto de su sistema desapareció frente a sus ojos, horrorizado solo alcanzo a tomar de la mano a su compañera y todo se congelo en cuestión de segundos bajo la atenta mirada del líder de los invasores

- ahora tu pueblo descansara en este lugar hasta el día de su juicio – y toda la flota de los invasores partió nuevamente en busca de aquel objeto al que el llamaba ¨LA LLAVE¨…………………

**Tengo el agrado de presentar la primera aventura de los MARGINALES como grupo de héroes quienes se enfrentaran a dos villanos muy poderosos. NOTA: hace su aparición la saga que llamare **_**EN EL BORDE DEL AVISMO**_** léanlo plz YYYYY ahí VAAAAAAAAAAAA………(bueno será acción mas que romance)**

- ¿Estas bien….?- le pregunto, Raven aun tenia la cabeza con fuertes dolores, trato de abrir los ojos y lo vio arrodillado delante suyo, el no dejaba de verla por un instante ella se rindió al dolor y cerro los ojos

Cuando los volvió abrir reacciono y se levanto rápidamente pero ya no había nadie tan solo Redhood, quien aun estaba inconsciente, ella vio que no era un sueño ya que el bastón de Nightwing aun estaba ahí, pronto llegaron Wondergirl y Robín a verlos

- ¿se encuentran bien?-preguntaron ambos, ella respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, pero aun parecía adolorida por el golpe que había recibido, Wondergirl fue a asegurarse de que Redhood estuviera bien

- la mayoría de los droides lograron huir al espacio – le informo Superman, quien llego a mismo tiempo con Metamorpho a la posición de Raven, ella vio que un droide estaba destruido a sus pies al igual que cientos al dejar la Planta.

Jade con la ayuda de sus poderes levanto a Redhood para así poder salir mas rápidamente

- fueron demasiados, creímos que nunca acabarían, pero de repente se fueron – dijo Metamorpho y al mismo tiempo que les informaba a sus compañeros de su pelea, Redhood salía de su estado inconsciente y se frotaba la cabeza, miro a todos para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien

- ¿y donde están Jade? – les pregunto Redhood, al no verla por ningún lado y se levanto como si nada le hubiese ocurrido

- aquí estoy – le respondió tímidamente y salió de entre los cientos de droides destruidos

- tenemos noticias y no creo que vayan a ser de tu agrado – dijo Robin mientras que Raven miraba a lo lejos

- debemos irnos, la policía esta por llegar –las sirenas de las patrullas se sentían cada ves mas cercanas

- ya tengo lo que necesito, es hora de irnos- Redhood había recogido muestras de los droides para poder analizarlos mientras Raven reunía energía para poder trasportarlos a la Baticueva

Todos aparecieron en la Baticueva y lo primero que hizo Redhood fue dirigirse directamente a la computadora principal mientras que Robin anunciaba algo importante

- ustedes sabrán que este lugar no es como la torre de los Titanes, pero la encontraran confortable- dijo y encendió las luces alógenas para iluminar el lugar, Batman había hecho modificaciones para cada uno de ellos

- el realmente pensó en todo – dijo Wondergirl emocionada, voló libremente, parecía que toda había aumentado de tamaño, mientras todos admiraban las modificaciones Raven no dejaba de pensar en Nightwing su aspecto era tan diferente no lo había visto desde la vez que el la había rescatado

- esto lo había visto antes- dijo Raven al ver en el monitor el metal que era analizado

- es cierto yo también lo recuerdo- dijo Robin

- es el metal del que esta hecho Cyborg – ese material era el mismo y los análisis lo demostraban, pero nadie sabia de Cyborg desde su desaparición en su misión a Marte

- no solo eso, el hombre en la planta parecía haber muerto por algún tipo de enfermedad, creímos que era por haberse expuesto a la radiación – les dijo Robin

- aun no sabemos porque esos droides estaban en esa planta ni quien mando la llamada de emergencia – dijo Wondergirl quien mantenía dudas del ataque

- los droides diseminaban algún tipo de virus, el mismo que infecto a Cyborg – dijo Batman, ante la sorpresa de todos apareció de la nada en la entrada

- investigaba el origen del virus y tiene relación directa con el, debemos encontrarlo para descubrir a nuestro enemigo- les dijo a los Marginales

- Vaya por fin apareces – sonrió Metamorpho, en el monitor se vio como la enfermedad se aceleraba al exponerse a niveles elevados de radiación

- ahora entiendo, la enfermedad de Cyborg se aceleraba cuando se acercaba al calor intenso, eso ellos intentaban diseminar la enfermedad con una fusión nuclear pero ¿con que fin? – dijo Redhood al ver los resultados en el monitor

- quien sea que haya hecho, debemos detenerlo- Batman parecía diferente a otras noches, estaba mas tranquilo

- ¿pero como lo hallaremos? – dijo Jade quien se había vuelto a poner el velo que la cubría por completo

- de eso se encargaran Robin y Jade, ambos buscaran a Cyborg – los dos se miraron por un segundo, Robin tomo la iniciativa y subió a su motocicleta siendo seguido por Jade quien voló tranquilamente

-nosotros cuidaremos de la ciudad, tengo el presentimiento de que no será nada normal – al terminar de dar sus instrucciones los demás se retiraron, solo Raven se quedo en la Baticueva esperando para poder hablar a solas con Batman

- ¿sigues aquí? – dijo Batman al sentirla detrás de el, mientras trabajaba analizando los componentes del material y buscando posibles curas

- ¿piensas seguir con esto? no puedes engañarme y lo sabes, no puedo creer que hasta Superman haya caído en tu juego –dijo en tono irónico, Batman se detuvo al ver que su plan había fallado

- sabia que no podría engañarte – el se levanto y con su mano se quito la mascara estando aun de espaldas a Raven

- tu eras el que nos salvo, ocultaste tu personalidad pero no puedes evitar tener corazón, eso te hace diferente a Batman - el puso sus manos sobre el computador.. como si ella hubiera dicho palabras hirientes

-No es algo que yo quisiera hacer –le dijo Nightwing algo frustrado

- cuando el viajo me pidió que tomara su lugar– Raven comprendió lo que había hecho y decidió guardar su secreto, por alguna razón Nightwing parecía no querer verla a los ojos evitando que ella viera en su interior, el trato de desviar el tema y decidió dar cara a Raven

- les ayude, yo fui el que mando la señal de emergencia cuando atacaron la planta, estuve siguiendo a los droides por meses y …………….- ella se acerco y acaricio el rostro de Nightwing con delicadeza

– Aun recuerdo cuando me salvaste – el se sentía culpable por lo que había dicho Raven, sabia que por su culpa ella había quedado así………. en la oscuridad

– no debes hacerlo te falle y le falle al resto de los titanes – Nightwing lentamente retiro la mano de Raven como si le doliera

– No lo hiciste, me salvaste y gracias a eso estoy aquí – el era demasiado alto para ella, así que frente a el su cuerpo cambio aumento de tamaño al igual que muchas de sus partes del cuerpo, su pelo creció un poco mas y su rostro se hizo mas bello

– mi cuerpo es diferente al de ustedes los humanos yo cambio a voluntad……- y le dio un profundo beso que el no rechazo pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la alarma en la Baticueva, el se desprendió algo sorprendido y al mismo tiempo confundido

Se puso su mascara y encendió el monitor en el cual estaba Wondergirl

- Batman, el Amo del Tiempo ha creado un portal en el centro de la ciudad, evacuamos a las personas pero no sabemos como detenerlo, necesitamos tu ayuda – dijo y la señal se corto, Nightwing sabia que no podía hablar con Raven en ese momento y salió para poder ayudar a Wondergilr

- espera – le detuvo Raven con una mano y volvió a su forma de adolecente

- yo te llevare –ella tomo de su mano y ambos se trasportaron hasta el parque central de Gotham, cuando llegaron el portal estaba creciendo y absorbía todo a su alrededor, muy lejos de ahí estaba Wondergirl quien intentaba en vano cerrarlo, cuando los vio decidió que debía ir con Batman

- ¿donde están los demás? – miro a ambos lados pero solo estaba Raven junto a Batman

- nunca antes había visto algo como esto - les dijo Wondergilr, el portal era de proporciones enormes, si no lo detenían a tiempo no tardaría mucho en absorber a la ciudad entera

- ¡¡que hacemos Batman, el portal no deja de crecer ¡¡– le grito Wondergirl, ya que sonido que empezó a emitir era demasiado fuerte

- ¿donde esta el Amo del Tiempo? – le pregunto

- lo atrape, esta atado en un árbol detrás de ti – le respondió Wondergilr alabándose a si misma, Batman corrió para verlo y estaba semiinconsciente, el golpeo fuertemente el árbol para que despertara

-anda despierta, dime como detener esto – el Amo del Tiempo parecía en muy mal estado, Wondergilr lo había golpeado demasiado, ya solo balbuceaba

- dime como detenerlo y te aseguro que dejaras de sufrir- le advirtió, el sacudió su cabeza para poder responderle y recobrar conciencia

- el portal no se cerrara, esa chica hizo que perdiera el talismán, se me escapo y cayo dentro del portal – al oír esto Batman le libro de sus ataduras y cayó al suelo

- tú me llevaras hasta el – le dijo, el Amo del Tiempo sonrió con malicia

- gracias Batman, claro que lo hare – y se levanto, ante la sorpresa de Batman, corrió hacia el agujero y fue absorbido por este, Batman corrió tras el y también fue absorbido, en ese instante llego Superman y Metamorpho

- ¿que sucede?– pregunto este ultimo a Raven

-Batman entro en el portal de tiempo, les explicare después, debemos ir por el – Les dijo Raven cuando una mano de energía salió del agujero y tomo a Raven por la pierna y la jalo hacia el portal, Superman reacciono e intento sujetarla pero todo sucedió demasiado rápido y fue absorbida, en vano fueron los intentos por tratar de sujetarla

- rayos debemos ir por ella, vienes Meta o te da miedo– su compañero escucho y sonaba como un reto algo que Metamorpho no podía rechazar y ambos entraron en el portal

- maldita sea, ¡¡¡ ustedes no me dejen¡¡ - Grito Wondergirl quien se quedo a vigilar el portal del tiempo

Mientras Raven pasaba por el túnel del tiempo miles de imágenes vio alrededor de su trayecto, imágenes que ella no entendía, su familia a los Titanes, sus amigos, viajo a una velocidad que sus ojos no soportaban, la mano no dejaba de sujetar su pierna cuando al final vio aun enorme luz que a medida que se cercaba era mas **intensa.**

- ¿que hacemos aquí Robin?– le pregunto Jade cuando se acercaron a la torre de los titanes

- tenderemos que ir a Marte para poder averiguar lo que le ocurrió a Cyborg y solo hay un lugar en al tierra donde encontraremos una nave espacial – el entro forcejeando la puerta de la entrada a la torre

Robin conocía la torre por los planos que el había visto de esta en la Baticueva, donde Batman tenia planos y mapas detallados de su estructura

- ven por aquí jade, tendremos que usar trajes especiales – le señalo, ella vio los trajes y se negó al principio

- ¡¡estás loco¡¡¡ no me pondré eso – exclamo al ver que eran demasiado ajustados para ella y no iban con su personalidad tranquila y pasiva dedicada a la meditación

- de otra manera no podremos ir, debes usarlos - le dijo Robin quien sintió algo de curiosidad de ver como se vería

- bien, me los pondré pero prométeme que no te rieras – dijo algo resignada, el no le hizo caso y se coloco su traje, el mismo que su predecesor había usado.

Cuando ella se fue a los vestidores vio que habían muchas fotografías de los Titanes, de los cuales presto más atención a los de Starfire, la Titán que vino de otro mundo

- apresúrate, debemos irnos cuanto antes – le apresuro Robin quien ya estaba listo y preparaba el equipo y las maquinas para el despegue

- estas listo, voy a salir – le advirtió Jade, quien se moría de **vergüenza.**

El viento del mar golpeaba fuertemente, el gua salada se entraba en sus ojos a penas podía abrirlos, parecía que estuviera en algún lugar del océano, pero las olas sonaban tan fuerte que parecía explosiones, sintió que en sus manos había algo de metal, era ligero para el, con su mano libre se froto los ojos vio el suelo estaba sobre una lancha lo mas extraño era que parecía no estar solo, habían mas personas detrás de el y una a su lado

- oye compañero ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces algo mareado – le dijo el hombre que al igual que el estaba de pie en esa lancha

Trato de quitarse al agua del rostro cuando vio que llevaba puesto un uniforme de soldado algo demasiado inusual y aquel metal era un rifle de combate, también se dio cuenta que aquel ruido no eran mas que bombas verdaderas que caían por cientos del cielo

Levanto la mirada para ver una decena de aviones que sobrevolaban por encima de él

-¡¡¿dónde estamos?¡¡- pregunto, gritando para que su compañero lo escuchara, mientras trataba de ubicarse

- Normandía amigo, hoy es un gran día – le respondió riendo, el se quedo frio por un instante al oír a su compañero, la lancha se abría paso por el mar mientras que las bombas hacia que este se tambaleara.

- ¡¡¡falta poco para llegar a la costa este es el momento¡¡¡¡¡- grito el hombre que estaba detrás suyo

Y acallaron en la costa, la escotilla de la lancha se libero y a empujones hicieron que saliera en medio de esa confusión, las balas caían por miles a su posición pero estas simplemente rebotaba sobre el

La playa estaba próxima y no tardarían mucho en llegar y por un instante se le olvido que el era **Superman**.

Ella despertó, todo lo sucedido parecía solo haber sido un mal sueño, la absorción el agujero del tiempo, Nightwing la noche había sido tumultuosa y caótica, todo estaba en calma ahora sus labio aun sentía el beso que le había dado a Nightwing, eso no era un sueño ella lo sabia, además el era el primero en verla en su forma adulta que ella había ocultado con recelo

Cuando abrió los ojos por completo se dio cuenta que no estaba en la mansión Wayne ni en ningún lugar que ella hubiese conocido antes, se levanto y se acerco a una de las ventanas, sus ojos no podía creer lo que **veían.**

Continuara……………………………………..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**supe desde un principio que iba a ser una empresa dificultosa escribí como tres veces este capitulo ……………… me gusta darle giros a mis historias son difíciles de predecir… además, ¡¡si metí la escena romántica¡¡¡ ¿¿el porque de ese beso?¿ en el siguiente fic les diré **

**Ahora los dos tips que son un dolor de cabeza míos J))))))))XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**

**- Cada final de escena esta con letra NEGRITA**

**- los recuerdos están con letra CURSIVA**

**1. El reto mas difícil es explicar como rayos se enamoran Robin y Raven (en este caso Nightwing) ya que la serie no tienen ningún tipo de relación ni en el comic **

**2. El mas difícil de todos: como hacer que mis demás Robins se enamoren de ella eso si es mas difícil ggg bueno creo que les daré una chance también .. ojo acepto sugerencias.**


	6. Estancados: Parte 2 final

**Estancados: Parte 2**

-¿Como nos adelantaremos a los Marginales?, nadie en el mundo puede ver el futuro y ya no esta Dr. Destino – le dijo mirando a su nuevo líder

- eso es sencillo, un buen líder siempre tiene un As bajo la manga – y detrás suyo entro Fobia quien empujaba una silla de ruedas, en donde estaba una chica rodeada de todo tipo de aparatos

- es un regalo de nuestro amo, me la entrego para que podamos anticiparnos un poco a los demás – el cuerpo de la chica estaba delgado y su rostro desfigurado por algún tipo de operación, el líder de la hermandad se levanto y se acerco a la chica

- anda preciosa dime lo que deseo oír – hasta para los villanos de la sala el aspecto de la chica era repulsivo

- creo que no cooperara, habrá que darle un incentivo – agarro una inyección de su bolsillo levanto la cabeza de la chica y le suministro una dosis alta de ese fármaco

- ahora si dime lo que deseo escuchar – la chica pareció reaccionar, levanto la mirada como pidiendo que su amo se acercara, el puso su oído cerca al rostro de la chica y esta le susurro palabras

- ho eso es bastante grato – dijo y la chica volvió a su estado semi-inconsciente

- buen trabajo niña – acaricio el rostro de la chica

- ahora Fobia si eres tan amable regrésala a su habitación por favor- le pidió

- ella debe continuar con lo que mejor sabe hacer ya que ese es su nombre **¨Soñadora¨…-**

**Bueno QUE genial inicio me gusto, espero que a ustedes también, continuare la historia, será algo corta pero valdrá la pena ahí va…….**

Las balas de la artillería enemiga simplemente rebotaban sobre Superman

Habían desembarcado sobre la playa, el se acentuó tratando de protegerse aunque no debía **hacerlo.**

- ¿Dime que hago aquí? – le pregunto

- no debes salir de este habitación Raven, si descubres como es el futuro, habrán serias complicaciones – le dijo Batman quien la había llevado a ese lugar

- ¿y porque estoy hablando contigo ?– le había hecho la pregunta que Batman tuvo que responder

- estaba escrito que ambos nos encontraríamos aquí en este lugar, por eso pude saber donde caerías – el parecía tan frio a pesar que estaban en el futuro

- al menos dime cuantos años han pasado – le pregunto ya que el parecía mantenerse igual que cuando lo conoció

- muchos años Raven, muchos años – el salió de la habitación dejando a Raven con muchas dudas en su **cabeza**

La nave abandono la tierra, como lo había hecho muchas veces antes, solo que ahora iban dos ocupantes en su interior

-no te ves tan mal – le dijo robín, desde uno de los intercomunicadores, evitando reírse

-¡¡eso lo dices porque no lo llevas puesto¡¡¡ – se enojo ella y trato de todas maneras cubrir algunas partes del traje que para ella eran indecentes

- solo a ti se te ocurriría usar el traje de Starfire – siguió mofándose Robin, la nave volaban sobre todo el espacio para dirigirse a Marte

- además debes llevarlo puesto, es el único material que resiste la presión del espacio o ¿preferirías llevar los anticuados trajes de la Liga?– ella se callo al comprender que los otros trajes eran mas absurdos aun

- mira eso – le señalo Jade, el enorme satélite de la Liga ahora abandonado orbitaba alrededor de la tierra dejando ver vestigio de lo que antes fue el bastión de los héroes

- nunca fui ahí en lo personal, pero Batman me conto como era todo, casi puedo imaginarlo – dijo Robin con nostalgia, como en antaño los héroes cuidaban la tierra pero ahora no eran mas que meros **recuerdos.**

- Levántate sucio Judío es hora de trabajar – ordeno la voz, el no comprendía, hablaban en alemán, parecía que estaba en algún tipo de campamento de reclusión, aun no lograba comprender el porque había parado ahí

Una patada de la bota de este sirvió para que Metamorpho reaccionara, se levanto y miro sus manos las cuales eran rozadas, como las de un humano normal, no comprendía que había sucedido, camino y salió a algo parecido a un enorme patio en donde miles de personas se aglomeraban con trajes a **rayas.**

La nave intergaláctica se acercaba a la atmosfera de Marte, de su interior miles de droides salían y empezaban la construcción de una base

- Señor, con todo respeto, no es necesario esto, la tierra es un planeta insignificante, seria fácil una invasión – le dijo uno de sus generales Robóticos

- no subestimemos a los humanos, ya me costaron mi humanidad, no permitiré mas errores – dijo el líder de los droides, ambos estaban ignorantes ante la mirada atenta de un espía que a lo lejos observaba como los droides construían sus bases

- son Aselmitas(*)…. – susurro el espía, años atrás estos habían renunciado a su humanidad por servir a su oscuro amo, pero el vio que no era suficiente la lealtad, necesitaba algo mas, Guerreros que nunca le cuestionases y encontró los medios para volverlos droides a su **servicio.**

La nave de Robin se acercaba a la atmosfera de Marte, ellos ignoraban el hecho de que la invasión se llevaba acabo en esa parte de nuestra galaxia

- muy pronto descenderemos a un cuartel de la liga, esta abandonado pero nos servirá de refugio- la nave bajaba y descendía sin mayor contratiempo, pero un extraño rayo tractor pareció aprisionarlos haciendo que descendieran

- ¿que sucede ?estamos siendo atraídos – dijo Robin al ver lo medidores de la nave

- ¡¡Robin sujétate¡¡ – le grito Jade, ella activo las escotillas y estas se abrieron liberándolos, ella logro crear un campo de fuerza alrededor de Robin para salvarlo

- lo que sea que haya sido eso debemos investigarlo –le dijo Jade quien descendió con calma sobre suelo **marciano.**

Raven no pudo evitar salir de su habitación, atravesó las paredes para poder ver en donde estaba realmente

Cuando salió al exterior, miro a su alrededor era un enorme edificio y en la torre estaba el nombre que ella odiaba ¨Wayne¨ , camino por los pasillos , descifro pasadizos a través de ellos, no fue difícil saber en dónde podría estar Batman

Cuando se acerco a una habitación, que era muy extensa – ahí estas – susurro ya que ella no quería que la notara, al parecer hablaba con alguien

- ¨¿ella está bien?¨– le pregunto la voz de una mujer a Batman

- no te preocupes está bien, la tengo segura aquí – le respondió, aun Raven no podía reconocer la voz de esa mujer

- no debes dejar que sepa del futuro, seria algo frustrante para ella – de alguna manera le parecía haber escuchado esa voz antes

- lo se pero……….. Creo que ya no estamos solos – dijo sintiendo la presencia de Raven y apago el monitor

- Raven sal de ahí – dijo Batman y ella salió de su escondite, para ella Batman parecía demasiado serio, aun más de los normal. Miro a todos lados no le gusto la nueva Baticueva esta era demasiado tecnológica

- lo único que puedo decirte Raven es que el futuro no es como lo esperas – el cubrió su rostro y camino hasta el computador que tenía en esa habitación

-¿cuantos años eh viajado en el tiempo? – le pregunto

- no es momento para preguntas, ahora mismo estamos buscando la piedra de Dr. Destino para poder devolverte a tu tiempo, a ti y a los demás- ella entendió que no era la única y que antes de entrar en el portal pudo ver a Superman y Metamorpho ir detrás de ella.

Algo también llamo la atención de Raven el había dicho ¨estamos ¨ eso quería decir que habían mas personas en **esto.**

Jade llevo a su compañero hasta la superficie de Marte, ambos buscaron los restos de la nave pero algo impedía a Robin moverse

- no quiero preocuparte, pero mi sistema de supervivencia se agota – dijo Robin al ver los medidores de su traje

- debemos quedarnos aquí, los que usaron el rayo tractor nos deben estar buscando – dijo e hizo que Jade redujera el brillo de su cuerpo

Mientras los observaban, unos seres extraños, se acercaban a lo que quedo de su nave

- quédate aquí Robin, iré por ellos – dijo Jade pensando que esos seres eran los responsables, voló hacia esos ellos y les atrapo con su poder, ellos parecían ser inofensivos

- díganme ¡¡¿porque hicieron que nuestra nave se estrellara?¡¡ – les grito pero ellos parecían no poder escuchar, fue en ese instante que Jade se dio cuenta de que eran humanos

- ¡¡detente¡¡ – dijeron ellos

- somos de la expedición a Marte, solo queremos ayudar –ella los soltó y ambos cayeron en **el suelo.**

- oye parece que no te afectaran las balas ¿quien eres? o ¿que eres? – le pregunto su compañero

- soy le que necesitan para poder ganar- y Superman corrió tan rápido que destruyo todas las defensas del enemigo

-no se como llegue aquí, pero me esta empezando a gustar – dijo en voz alta y de un golpe destruyo un de los cañones de la artillería **enemiga.**

La vos era suave, parecía que le cantaba algún tipo de canción que el parecía conocer

¨A veces tú me imaginas…¨

En su mente venia recuerdos de la pelea con el Amo de Tiempo y como logro destruir su estabilizador temporal

¨Estoy caminando demasiado lejos….¨

La vos provenía de la habitación adjunta, muy cerca de donde el estaba descansando

¨Tu me estás llamando…¨

El golpe de la caída le mantenía algo confundido, la habitación era oscura se levanto y le intrigaba la vos que escuchaba

¨Yo no puedo escuchar que me dijiste….¨

En la habitación adjunta, había una niña no mayor de diez años, sentada frente a una roca que brillaba fuertemente, su voz era hermosa, sus cabellos era negros, era lo único que alcanzaba a ver

¨Entonces dices Ve despacio..¨

Hizo un leve ruido con la puerta al apoyarse, lo cual hizo que la niña se pusiera en alerta y le viera directamente a los ojos

- no te asustes – le dijo al ver su sobresalto

- no te hare daño solo quiero preguntarte algo- le dijo pero la niña parecía asustada con su apariencia y es que el aun mantenía los vendajes en su cuerpo, la niña salió corriendo el trato de detenerla pero justo cuando ella parecía que iba a chocar con la pared de la habitación… lo atravesó y esto sorprendió a Nightwing

- veo que ya conociste a mi hija – dijo una vos femenina, que apareció detrás de Nightwing, era la mujer que le había salvado, al verla pareció recordarle a **alguien.**

El tren avanzaba con destino incierto, Metamorpho quien había caído en un ampo de concentración Nazi se las había arreglado para intercambiar papeles con un oficial de alto rango, ahora debía mantenerse en silencio o todos le descubrirían ya que el alemán no era su fuerte

- ¨estos nazis debo hallar la manera de salir de aquí ¨– decía en su mente, a lo lejos se veía un enorme ola de humo saliendo del lugar a donde se dirigían, el tren avanzaba sin detenerse cuando al final del recorrido llegaron a la estación en donde el bajo sin decir una palabra

¨ Aufmerksamkeit alle Offiziere muss vor dem Oberkommando (*) ¨se oyó decir a través de uno de los altavoces, para Metamorfo sonaba a malas noticias, vio que todos los oficiales como el se reunían en formación, el hizo lo mismo

De una de las barracas salió un hombre por su aspecto no menor a los cincuenta años, con una traje gris, que a diferencia del suyo que era negro, todos saludaron fuertemente levantando la mano, pero Meta no comprendía muy bien, ante esta falta un oficial se paro delante de el

¨Sie begrüßen die allgemeine (*) ¨ le grito a Metamorpho en la cara y le volvió a repetir

¨Sie begrüßen die allgemeine ¨ pero aun así el no **comprendía.**

La estación de la Liga les había servido como refugio todo este tiempo

- llegamos aquí después de que nuestra nave se destruyera – dijo uno de los astronautas quien era el líder

- los atraimos hacia esta parte porque es mas seguro – dijo la chica quien era la compañera del líder

- dígannos sus nombres – les pidió Robin

- yo soy el comandante Taylor y ella es mi compañera la Dr. Kelly – les dijo a ambos

- mi nombre es Jade y el es Robin, ambos estamos aquí buscando a un viejo amigo – dijo Jade sonriendo, mientras atravesaban los pasillos de la estación espacial, que en casi todas sus secciones estaba abandonada

- ¿son acaso ustedes de la misión espacial a Marte? – les pregunto Robin, ambos astronautas se quedaron en silencio y luego contestaron

- si…. nosotros somos de la expedición ¨fallida¨ a Marte – las voces de ambos parecían algo cansadas

- vinimos a buscar a Cyborg, dígannos donde esta– les pidió Jade, quien era la única que no necesitaba de un traje de supervivencia

-es es imposible ……. murió hace años….. – la noticia conmociono a ambos **héroes.**

- el portal estará listo en un par de horas – le dijo la mujer

- solo necesitamos que se reúnan las ultimas piezas – pero Nightwing aun tenia mucha preguntas que hacerle antes de irse

-¿aun no me has dicho tu nombre? – le pregunto

- si te lo digo alteraría el orden del tiempo, pero no veo como eso llegara a afectar nuestras vidas ¿no crees?- le dijo de modo sarcástico luego volvió la mirada a Nightwing y ella creo un circulo de fuego alrededor de este

-el futuro no es importante, debes preocuparte por un enemigo que esta por venir – se acerco, sin que las llamas le lastimasen, alzo su mano y toco la frente de Nightwing, en ese instante el fue invadido por miles de imágenes que llenaron su cabeza

-El mal ha despertado – le decía, mientras las imágenes corrían muy rápidamente, imágenes de destrucción, un mundo en llamas donde solo reinaba la muerte y al **destrucción.**

- si Cyborg esta muerto, entonces debemos sacarlos de aquí, no hay tiempo – les dijo Robin e ingresaron a una habitación que se cerro y la gravedad parecía estabilizarse, ambos astronautas se sacaron sus trajes y lo que vieron Robin y Jade no tenia nombre

- no podemos ir a la tierra, ambos estamos infectados – las manos de ambos y parte de su cuerpo estaba consumido por la misma enfermedad que Cyborg

- como es posible….. – dijo Jade, al ver a ambos semi-droides

- Cyborg nos salvo de morir, pero este era el precio, después de que nuestra nave se encontrara con la de ¨el¨ – dijo la Dr. Kelly y ambos se detuvieron luego encendieron los monitores de vigilancia de la estación espacial

- fuimos interceptados por un enemigo que ahora ha vuelto – dijo el comandante Taylor y claramente en el monitor se reflejaba en Marte una enorme ciudadela siendo construida por cientos de droides

- usa la enfermedad de Cyborg como arma, cada día que pasa se fortalece mas – ambos Héroes comprendieron y se quedaron asombrados ante la inmensa flota de ataque enemigo

- solo es el inicio, se preparan para algo mas grande.. Invadirán al tierra – la ciudadela era como una enorme fabrica de soldados y armamento, faltaba poco para que esas palabras se volvieran realidad

- creo que aun piensan que la Liga esta en a tierra, por eso se preparan – la preocupación de ambos Héroes se trasformo en algo como un extraño sentimiento de desesperanza y pánico

- debo apresurarme, los Green Lanterns deben saber de esto – dijo Jade, mientras miraba como el enemigo crecía a cada instante

- díganme lo que saben – les dijo **Robin.**

El portal se abrió, Raven se dispuso a usarlo, pero antes de entrar volteo para poder ver a Batman y este le dijo

- quédate con esto, la necesitaras para cerrar el portal – y le lanzo aquella gema a las manos de Raven

- eres tan mal actor como Nightwing, te volveré a ver en el pasado – le dijo Raven, justo cuando el portal la empezaba a absorber, Batman se saco la máscara y ella pudo ver el rostro de Batman, pero no se sorprendió

- adiós Tim…- le dijo y ella fue absorbida en su **totalidad.**

- ………… Trigon ha regresado – fueron las palabras que le había dicho esa mujer antes de que detrás suyo apareciera el portal y le absorbiera

- ¨si lo que dijo es cierto entonces la tierra corre un gran peligro, es mas el mundo podría desaparecer ¨- pensó mientras viajaba en el tiempo asombrado de su reciente descubrimiento

De la misma manera fueron absorbidos Metamorpho y Superman, quienes estaban alterando el orden de la **historia.**

- cuando nuestra expedición partió de la tierra éramos veinte tripulantes al mando de Cyborg, quien dirigía la expedición, pero en el espacio fuimos interceptados por un crucero espacial de origen desconocido – les explico el capitán y continuo la doctora.

- nos capturaron a todos y perdimos contacto con la tierra, Cyborg lucho con los alienígenas pero al final fue derrotado, todos los demás tripulantes murieron – ella se callo ya que no podía continuar, el capitán la sujeto y el continuo

- nos mantuvieron encerrados, hicieron pruebas con nosotros al igual que con el resto de nuestra tripulación, nosotros sobrevivimos a las pruebas, pero quedamos así – ambos habían perdido su humanidad

-Cyborg logro escapar y nos libero, huimos en una capsula de escape llegamos a este lugar pensando encontrar a los héroes de la Liga pero estaba abandonado – hacia mucho que la Liga había dejado de proteger a la tierra, ahora esta se encontraba abandonada

- buscamos una cura a la enfermedad pero no la hay, termino consumiéndolo al igual que hará con nosotros – dijo la doctora.

- el que nos hizo esto no sabe que la enfermedad es mortal para los seres humanos – entonces Robin recordó el incidente en la planta nuclear y como aquel hombre había muerto tras infectarse

- los humanos morirán es inevitable, si el esta aquí es que encontró lo que estaba buscando – dijo la Dra. Kelly

- ¿y quien es el?- pregunto Robin

- ¨Superman Prime¨…………- le contesto el **capitán**

Fin de Capitulo.

**Excelente final (dam escribí nuevamente como cuatro veces este episodio ) no me gusta lo primero que escribo me dejo llevar demasiado, ya empiezo la continuación , se como va ser les va gustar a los que leen este fic, espero mas reviewss plzzz**

**Notas del Autor:**

**1. las palabras que estas marcadas (*) son en alemán le están dando ordenes de saludar a su oficial superior cosa que Metamorfo no entiende **

**2. Al parecer Robin (Dick Grayson) antes de volverse Nightwing ya había salvado a Raven de una gran amenaza lo cual ella no olvida pero Nightwing esta tratando de olvidar **

**3. pido disculpas por el lenguaje racista que maneje pero comprenderán que era necesario **

**4. Superman y Meta fueron al pasado porque el túnel iba a ese lugar al pasado pero Raven fue llevada, al igual que Nightwing , al futuro por la pelea que este sostuvo con Dr. Destino **

**- cada final de escena esta con letra NEGRITA**

**- los recuerdos están escritos con letra CURSIVA**


	7. Perdicion

**Perdición **

La marca del cuerpo de Redhood se hacia mas evidente, no podría ocultarlo por mas tiempo, la imagen del portal a lo lejos le advertía que ya se había cumplido lo que le habían dicho

- debo ir a ayudarles, Wondergilr debe estar sola, aun tengo oportunidad – cuando lanzo una de sus flechas al edificio adjunto, un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que tambaleara, fallando el tiro, en su cabeza escuchaba palabras y voces que le llamaban

-¨ Redhood llego la hora ¨ – el sello en su frente se hizo mas grande y ardía mas de lo usual

De repente se vio trasportado a aquel salón en donde habían un enorme altar a su alrededor estaba en un pequeño pedazo de tierra elevado el aire y bajo sus pies había fuego y lava, cuando escucho una voz que le era familiar

- has dormido todo este tiempo ignorando lo que eres y lo que haces, creíste que simplemente te dejaría sabiendo que eres uno de los buenos – reía la voz sin parar

- necesitaba tu cuerpo para poner a mi agente nunca confíe en ti– Redhood se inclino escuchando las palabras de su amo

- te necesito nuevamente, despierta…. – le ordeno, Redhood sintió algo extraño, como si su cuerpo se separara de su mente, el dolor era indescriptible, sus manos temblaban, hizo fuerzas pero era en vano, su cuerpo actuó por cuenta propia pronto el rostro de Redhood cambio, los ecos de su fuerte risa hacia retumbar el salón

Ya no era un héroe, se había convertido en lo que el mas odiaba, en lo profundo de su ser el estaba cambiando como si compartiera ese cuerpo con alguien mas y que ahora emergía

- fue un viaje largo amo ¿no cree? – dijo cambiando totalmente su rostro y riendo se puso de pie

- el chico ni siquiera sabe quien es realmente, el plan funciona – dijo riendo a carcajadas

- ahora nos toca a nosotros debemos obtener la llave antes que Prime – se quito el antifaz, de uno de sus compartimientos de su cinturón saco un maquillaje blanco y lo empezó a esparcir en su rostro

- no se preocupe muy pronto tendrá lo que desea, es mas ya se donde esta iré por ella enseguida – dijo y su rostro estaba totalmente blanco al igual que sus manos

- tu eres alguien en el que si puedo confiar ya que no te interesa el mundo al igual que a mi ¿verdad Joker?……….- el salón retumbo nuevamente con la risa de agente maligno de Trigon que ahora terminaría el trabajo de la Hermandad.

**Genial inicio, Trigon ah revivido al Joker(*) para terminar con su trabajo y conseguir ¨la llave¨, m : ) ))))))))))))) ok una cosa, antes cuando viajaron en el tiempo y regresaron, solo pasaron dos minutos, así que mientras Robin estaba en Marte, en al tierra ocurrían cosas malas, ahí va………………. **

- Bruce despierta – el escucho una vos, parecía familiar

- ¿quien eres? – dijo al no poder abrir los ojos

- soy yo, vine a sacarte de aquí – trato de sostenerlo, en aquel lugar habían pasado meses mientras que en el mundo real solo habían pasado días

-¿porque me ayudas? – le dijo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, ella trato de sostenerlo

- mi padre piensa que tu detendrías a su nuevo maestro pero yo se la verdad…….. – y ella se puso en silencio

- nos destruirá a todos ¿cierto? – dijo Batman tratando de adivinar las palabras de Thalía, ella no dijo nada porque sabia que era cierto

- debes irte ahora, mi padre entro en estado de meditación – apoyo a Bruce para que pueda caminar y ambos salieron

- debes estar orgulloso tus elegidos, han actuado bien en tu ausencia – dijo Thalía

- lo se – dijo aun Batman exhausto por el **encierro.**

Mientras descansaba, su equipo de supervivencia se recargaba, debían partir a la tierra cuanto antes, era de suma urgencia que ambos estén pronto o la invasión tomaría por sorpresa a todos

Algo en su brazo no le dejaba moverlo, lo sentía diferente, le dolía de sobremanera, no se atrevía sacarse el guante por el temor de encontrar algo que no le gustar pero se armo de valor, se lo quito lentamente y era su brazo brillaba en la oscuridad de manera plateada, la infección ya llevaba días pero el no quería preocupar a nadie, sus esperanzas de una cura morían con las revelaciones recientes

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, entro Jade preocupada por la demora de Robin, a quien esperaba para poder partir, después de reparar una de las naves de la Liga

- estoy lista, vine a ver como estas – dijo en tono suave, Robin oculto su brazo antes de que ella lo viera

- no te preocupes enseguida iré, asegúrate de recargar fuerzas tendremos que salir encubiertos de aquí – las señales de comunicación estaban interrumpidas desde hace mucho, no podían enviar ningún mensaje de auxilio a la **tierra.**

El portal del tiempo se mantenía abierto, justo cuando parecía incontrolable para Wondergirl, de el salieron Raven y los demás

Raven cuando vio que todos habían salido seguros, saco la piedra que le había dado Batman, con ella cerro el portal, dejando un enorme vacio en medio del parque central de Gotham

- que intenciones habrá tenido el Amo del Tiempo para abrir ese portal, no tiene mucho sentido – dijo Superman, quien aun llevaba el uniforme de soldado y Metamorfo el de Nazi, ambos se miraron

- no hagas preguntas Meta – dijo adelantándose Superman, a quien no le gustaba es traje, ya que era incomodo para el

-Batman debe seguir de viaje ¿no Nightwing? – le dijo Superman quien dio un par de vueltas para volver a ponerse el traje que lo caracterizaba

Debo disculparme yo tome el lugar de Batman porque el me lo pidió – los demás no se sorprendieron ya que siempre Bruce había recurrido a Dick para este tipo de situaciones

- déjense de tonterías debemos apresurarnos– dijo Wondergirl cuando noto como estaba Nightwing y no pudo evitar reírse

- ajajajajajajaj que diablos te paso – dijo ella riéndose sin contenerse, en efecto el estaba aun con las vendas sin el traje de Batman, se había olvidado que fue trasportado tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo para cambiarse

Raven le tomo de la mano y ambos desaparecieron, ella hizo esto para que Nightwing pudiera cambiarse mas cómodamente pero también deseaba estar a solas con el.

- Gracias Raven, pero no era necesario – dijo, saco uno de los uniformes de Batman, ella lo miraba detenidamente aun recordaba a Tim, sintió pena por el, tendría el mismo destino que Bruno (*) andar solo cargando la responsabilidad que el no deseaba llevar

- ¿viste algo en el futuro?– le pregunto Raven tratando de romper el hielo entre ambos

- la verdad no mucho, solo a una pequeña niña y a la persona que me salvo es todo, estuve inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo – dijo, sus heridas habían sanado del todo, se sentía como nuevo

- no pude ver mucho al igual que tu, pero me gustaría volver algún día – dijo rozando la piedra del tiempo que estaba en uno de los compartimientos de su cinturón

La alarma sonó y Nightwing se acerco a encender el monitor

- ¿que sucede? –pregunto, era Wondergirl quien había mandado la alarma

- debemos ir a Central city, una bestia anda suelta, esta causando desastres, dejamos la ciudad en sus manos – dijo y se corto la **comunicación.**

- ¿ya enviaste la alarma? – pregunto Superman mientras volaban a Central city

- debemos detener a esa bestia ¿acaso esa no es la ciudad de Flash? – Wondergilr recordó como Kid flash tuvo que tomar el lugar de su predecesor

- debemos detenerlo – dijo Superman

- un momento ¿donde esta Metamorpho?- se pregunto Wondergilr quien volaba sin saber donde estaba su compañero

– Estoy encima tuyo preciosa – dijo, ella miro al cielo y Metamorpho se había convertido en una especie de nube

Las habilidades de Metamorpho iban más allá de lo que la comprensión, podía convertirse en cualquier cosa que el desease, pero parecerse a algo no era esencial, no le servía de nada, el siguiente paso en la evolución de sus poderes era lograr adquirir las habilidades de la persona a quien copiaba.

- vamos Meta se que puedes hacerlo mejor – le animo Superman quien volaban tan rápido

- esta bien, tu me retaste- y se trasformo en Wondergilr, Metamorfo había logrado una copia exacta de la chica maravilla pero de alguna manera volaba tan rápido como Superman

- ¿que les parece? mi entrenamiento con Batman esta funcionando – dijo, voló alcanzando a Superman e inclusive pasando de largo a este

- nos vemos allá tortugas – les dijo emocionado, fue dejando a sus compañeros sorprendidos ante sus **habilidades.**

Wondergirl era una de las chicas que formaban el grupo de héroes ella, a diferencia de su predecesora, no llevaba armadura alguna, solo contaba con súper–fuerza, capacidad para correr rápido y poder volar a gran velocidad, lo cual la ponía entre las mas grandes heroínas, pero ella no lo veía así, parecía una maldición, solo guiada a ser héroe por el aspecto de su ¨madre¨ le hubiera dado igual ser villana, pero no le parecía lógico

¨no puedes venir al Olimpo conmigo hija, lo siento¨, fueron las palabras que clavaron hondo en la mente de Wondergirl ella se lleno de frustración al ver que su madre no había movido un dedo por ella, solo una vos en el olvido se preocupaba de ella

- ¨Donna si deseas puedes venir conmigo al Hades¨ – le dijo, aunque era su padre no lo veía como tal, Hades era el causante del mal en este mundo y lo odiaba, pero a estas alturas ella no sabia a quien odiar mas

Ella se quedo en al tierra tratando de llevar una vida normal, tenia demasiado poder y desde que su madre se fue al Olimpo ella decidió tomar su lugar, no con el extraño uniforme que su madre llevaba, que para ella era anticuado, uso algo mas a su ¨comodidad¨ unos pantaloncillos ajustados y una camiseta roja con el sello del águila en la espada, era lo que ella decía estar a la ¨Moda¨ haciendo que su pelo largo y rubio no tuviera nada **en el.**

- ¿que es eso? - exclamo Metamorpho al ver la destrucción, como si una avalancha hubiera pasado por la calles de la ciudad

- este trabajo de héroe a tiempo completo no me esta gustando, espero que Batman regrese a tiempo – dijo mirando exhausto después de su viaje en el tiempo

- cálmate después nos tomaremos un descanso en un Spa que conozco – le guiño Wondergilr

Superman tomo la iniciativa, con su súper velocidad recorrió la parte central de la ciudad y Metamorpho junto con Wondergirl seguían los rastros de destrucción para dar con el problema hasta que…

- creo que lo encontramos – dijo Wondergilr al ver a un enorme T- rex (*) de color verde destruir parte del parque de diversiones

- vaya este chico esta suelto, tendré que detenerlo – dijo Metamorpho y se convirtió en un T- rex igual al que atacaba el parque

- acá termino tu sendereo de destrucción, ven aquí lagartija – dijo Metamorfo desafiante, retando a esa bestia ambos, se atacaron pero sorprendió a Metamorpho saber que su oponente era mas fuerte que el

Como su cuerpo la otra bestia verde también cambiaba de forma, pero al parecer solo podía convertirse en animales

- ya me canse de juegos – y Metamorfo se trasformo en Superman, asesto un golpe tan duro en la criatura que la dejo inconsciente

- listo ahora a deshacerme del el –cuando llego el verdadero Superman junto con Flash

-¡¡ detente Metamorpho, deja a chico bestia¡¡¡ – le grito, el vio que en efecto la piel verde le traían recuerdos a la mente

- espera déjame ayudarlo – dijo Flash e inyecto una jeringa en Beast boy

- el estará bien, se ha descontrolado estos días pero se pondrá mejor – dijo Flash y al ver su alrededor supo que debía dar unas cuantas explicaciones

Llevaron al enorme dinosaurio hasta un campo de futbol en donde lo ataron para que no se moviera

- dinos ahora ¿que ocurre con Beast boy? – le pregunto Wondergirl quien era la mas interesada al ver el estado de su ex compañero Titán

- hace unos días el vino hasta mi buscando una cura para su enfermedad, mostro un cuadro evolucionado de la misma, algo que no pude solucionar – dijo apesumbrado, el cuerpo de Beast boy se volvía su estado normal

– o rayos y dicen que soy horrible – dijo irónicamente Metamorpho al ver que Beast boy se convertía en lo que realmente era…. una bestia, su cuerpo había crecido en tamaño, su rostro era el de una fiera

No podían dejarlo ahí y lo llevaron hasta el laboratorio de Flash.

- He trabajado en el estas semanas, pero sin ningún resultado- decía y con mucha velocidad verificaba que todos sus aparatos funciones correctamente

Todos notaron que habían demasiados aparatos extraños - ¿a que te has dedicado este tiempo? – pregunto Wondergirl pareciendo interesada en su trabajo

- nada en especial, solo continuo las investigaciones de espacio y tiempo - le respondió mientras se seguía moviendo a gran velocidad revisando cada uno de sus aparatos

Algo llamo la atención de Wondergirl todos los cables, aparatos estaba directamente conectados a una maquina, ella vio que Flash estaba demasiado ocupado revisando a Beast boy, también que Superman y Metamorpho estaban ocupados en ayudar a Flash, así que decidió buscar el lugar a donde se dirigían esos cables

Todos iban en dirección a una de las paredes, le mataba la curiosidad de lo que realmente hacia Flash, con su fuerza logro abrir esa compartimiento, cuando lo hizo este la llevaba a una serie de pasadizos, ella se guio siguiendo los cables y tuberías, cuando una luz la detuvo

En esa habitación terminaban los cables cientos de aparatos conectados a una especia de conservadora, al menos eso le parecía a Wondergilr, era como una especie de tubo estaba cubierta por completo con un mantel blanco

- ¨dime flash cual es tu secreto¨ – dijo en su mente, mientras quiso retirar el mantel para poder ver lo que había debajo

Al fin se atrevió a levantarlo, lo que sus ojos vieron la sorprendió, pero como una ráfaga de viento Flash apareció y volvió a cubrir la cámara criogénica

- no vuelvas a entrar aquí, ¡¡sal de inmediato¡¡ - le ordeno, estaba tan disgustado que no se atrevía decir mas, rápidamente ella abandono aquel lugar

Todo este tiempo Flash se había dedicado a curar una rara enfermedad causada por Slade, se apresuro en ver si ella no había tocado algo mas, pero todo estaba en orden, aun no recordaba cuanto tiempo había estado haciendo esto, un inmenso dolor le invadió, no podía seguir haciéndolo sabiendo que ella jamás despertaría

-¡maldición¡ – dijo el, se detuvo sin hacer mas volteando una mesa, las lagrimas en sus ojos eran evidentes

- no puedo salvar a nadie ni siquiera a ti, Beast boy cometió un error al recurrir a mi – sus puños golpearon la cámara criogénica dejando que la tela que lo cubría se deslizara y mostrarlo que contenía, el puso sus manos sobre el cristal de la cámara, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas

- lo siento Jinx…… no puedo hacer nada mas – el la había salvado de la ultima venganza de Slade, pero no había sido suficiente, ella estaba en un coma permanente, sin la posibilidad de despertar, hasta que Flash encontrase una **cura.**

- Aun no has dicho porque me besaste – Nightwing aun estaba confundido

- solo quería recordar viejos tiempos – se agarro el brazo izquierdo como si las palabras de Raven le recordaran algo

- no lo has olvidado ¿verdad? teníamos un código antes, espero que no lo olvides – el se paro como si estuviera frustrado de no poder hacer nada frente a ella

- ¨besos¨ eso dijiste, no lo he olvidado- ella aun se cercaba como si le reclamara algo que le debía

- pero será la ultima vez ¿de acuerdo Raven?- ella no dijo nada solo con sus manos agarro la cabeza de Nightwing y ambos experimentaron algo que para ella era descifrado como amor………..

Su cuerpo no podía resistir mas tiempo, emociones que alteraban sus sentidos lo invadían en cada rincón de su cuerpo, los nervios de su cuerpo se tensionaban, no podía mover ni un solo musculo

Ella hacia fluir sus sentimientos a través de Nightwing, algo a lo que ella era adicta ya que no comprendía la concepción de estos, algo que para el era peligroso, ya que podía dejarlo en estado de coma con daños permanentes en el cerebro y nervios

El abrió los ojos para verla, se notaba que disfrutaba de ello, se saciaba por completo, pero de cierta manera a el también le gustaba, era un extraño placer algo alocado que ni el comprendía (*)

Ella no parecía saciarse, si no la detenía terminaría con severos daños en su cuerpo, su mente era invadida por las convulsiones de la absorción, pero no podía detenerse hasta que ella le quiso dar fin al placer que sentía y violo la única regla que tenían ambos, no pudo evitarlo sus labios se morían de ganas

- no lo hagas Rae (*) no lo hagas…- le decía, pero ella parecía no escuchar, estaba dominada por su pasión, le dio un profundo y desesperado beso, del cual el no pudo escapar, ya no pudo soportar mas, se desvaneció cayendo en el suelo dejando a Raven satisfecha aun con una extraña electricidad

Desde que la dejo, el buscaba ese sentimiento de nuevo, deseaba sentirlo, era adictivo, probo todo tipo de maneras hasta que encontró algo parecido, entro a trabajar para el ejercito probando Jets experimentales, eso le permitía tener su dosis de adrenalina, aun así la extrañaba no era amor de ninguna manera lo era, pero cuando ella lo tocaba podía sentir como si fuera……..

- lo siento…. yo no quería hacerte esto……. discúlpame – el aun estaba algo convulsionado, un poco mas y los daños iban a ser irreparables

- ahora ya sabes porque escape de ti, eres demasiado adictiva – ella no comprendía pero solo sabia que el era la salida a su claustramiento, por esa razón ella lo conocía mas que nadie en el mundo

- gracias a tu sacrificio logre liberarme, de cierta manera tu me salvas – las palabras de Raven era ciertas debía contener sus emociones pero a través de Nightwing ella los liberaba toda esa frustración acumulada todos esos sentimientos guardados

Con tanto ajetreo el no se dio cuenta que las manos de Raven estaba rojas como su tuvieran sangre, no parecía venir de ella, otra ves lo había vuelto a hacer, se toco el hombro y estas estaban sangrando, rasgadas las vestiduras que ni una explosión destruían

- Batman se preguntara que le paso a su traje, tendré que inventar algo – rio Nightwing, sabia que era algo que le gustaba, hacer eso era como marcarlo para ella.

- se que debería decir ¨no ¨pero si deseas volver a hacerlo solo dímelo, pero recuerda lo pactado - el se volvió a cambiar y salió de la Baticueva dejando Raven pensando

- ¨esta bien no lo volveré a hacer¨- pero las palabras de Raven no eran de fiar, Nightwing había vuelto a su vida….. Solo eso **importaba.**

**Bueno final brusco, pero hubo mas romance que de costumbre, que amor mas raro entre Raven y Robín, pensé : porque debieran estar juntos, en la serie animada no se relacionan para nada así que dije ,¨ bueno entonces que sea una adicción no amor¨ eso es mas viable para Nightwing porque decir ¨amor¨ es demasiado ¿no creen? En cambio el amor entre Jinx y flash si es puro muchos me pidieron eso así que ahí esta ¡¡¡nos vemos¡¡**

**Punto: **

**1. Hubo una especia de aventura entre Robín (Dick Grayson y Raven) pero no lo diré en este fic, es cuando ambos se separan, después de que Robin abandona el liderato de los Titanes, descubre que Raven corre peligro, va a salvarla ahí ambos encuentran algo en lo que son compatibles……….. la adicción mutua **

**2. Dentro de Redhood esta el alma maldita del Guasón (*), Joker que en realidad muere hohoh Trigon si sabe elegir a sus agentes********)))))))))))(Trigon esta vivo, eso lo explicare en el siguiente fic)**

**3. Aparentemente Jinx, antes de la muerte de Slade, es victima de un ultimo cruel experimento, en el cual ella deberá ser malvada o se liberara una toxina en su cerebro, el cual la paralizara por completo, eso es lo que Flash (antes Kid flash) trata de curar (nota: tampoco hay amor entre ambos, solo un gran deseo de curarla) pero con el tiempo se amaran es un presentimiento (esto me hace pensar que los compañeros de Jinx están muertos)**

**4. Los Marginales tiene vidas tortuosas acechados por sus fantasmas al igual que Batman, desarrollare mas sus historias a largo plazo pero esta saga termina pronto y dará inicio a la ¨Temporada 2¨**

**5. En cuanto a la ¨llave¨ es la que habré las puertas a la ¨fuente¨ que según leyendas contiene la energía del universo **

**6. Me inspire en un tema en especial para este fic (cada capitulo es inspirado en un tema en particular) si adivinan me harán feliz ********))))))**

Notas:

T-rex (*): es un dinosaurio por si acaso

Joker (*): al español es ¨Guasón¨

Rae (*) diminutivo de Raven para Nightwing

Bruno (*) solo Raven llama así a la identidad de Batman los demás le dicen Bruce

- cada final de escena esta con letra NEGRITA

-recuerdos están con letra CURSIVA


	8. Nightwing

**Nightwing**

-Robin es hora de partir debemos apresurarnos – pero el parecía no escuchar

- ¿te sucede algo? – le pregunto pero el no contesto parecía algo extraño ahí sentando dando la espalda a Jade

Ella se acerco pero el la detuvo

– no te acerques mas Jade no puedo volver a la tierra- ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba

- Debemos volver Robín no podemos quedarnos aquí – en medio de su oscura habitación el se volteo para que Jade pueda verlo ella se asusto no lo podía creer

- ahora ya lo sabes, si voy a la tierra moriré – gran parte de su brazo era metálico al igual que su rostro

- no me iré sin ti debemos hallar una cura………… se que existe una solo debemos…- pero el no la dejo continuar

- ya escuchaste, no hay cura – el parecía entender lo que significaba ir a la tierra

- se que hallaremos una no debes rendirte – la voz de jade sonaba mas fuerte y segura

- tu vendrás conmigo estoy harta de ser buena – levanto su mano y creo alrededor de Robin una burbuja de energía

El se quedo anonadado ante esa reacción no sabia que Jade tuviera esa faceta, ya que cuando la conoció era una persona totalmente **pasiva.**

**Bueno interesante inicio, el próximo será genial, ¨Superman Prime¨ ya llega a la tierra chicos y chicas atentos el siguiente chap el vendrá a destruir la tierraaa muhahahahahahahaha ok ahí va**

Sabia de los riesgos al tomar el caso, debía indagar por toda la ciudad los recientes hechos de secuestros, que no eran nada nuevos, muchos de los casos en su mayoría eran archivados como ¨casos sin resolver¨

En ese tiempo el aun no estaba seguro de trabajar nuevamente con Batman no después de lo ocurrido aun temía que algo saliera mal y estaba inseguro de si mismo y de sus capacidades para tomar decisiones

A pesar de todo eso Batman aun confiaba en el,, fue en esa época que el conoció a un niño bastante especial llamado Tim Drake era algo extraño pero sabia realizar muchas cosas que para chicos de su edad eran bastante dificultosas

Todos los indicios de rapto de menores derivaban al bajo mundo, lleno de criminales y todo tipo de personas ajenas a la sociedad

El odiaba a todo el mundo este lo juzgaban sin saber la verdad, pero no evitaba sentirse culpable, las calles oscuras como siempre, era como si el ambiente estuviera cargado de muerte y hambre, el olor a sangre era fétido, algo que a Robin le desagradaba

Ahí había un bar en donde los criminales se reunían para tranzar todo tipo de negocios y tratos oscuros relacionados con el mundo del ¨hampa¨(*)

El se acerco sigiloso sin ser visto, por la información que había recibido, tenia que encontrar a un hombre gordo de aspecto desagradable al que llamaban ¨El informador¨ si conseguía lo que necesitaba de el todos los caso de secuestro serian resueltos

Sus puños aun le dolían, había estado golpeando criminales para averiguar el paradero de ese hombre gordo, al final decidió entrar a ese bar, pero primero corto la luz en toda la cuadra, lo cual alarmo a los criminales haciendo que estos salieran con sus armas a las calles donde la luna les brindaría algo de luz

El informador estaba rodeado de sus guardaespaldas quienes era fieles a su inmundo líder, rodeo a estos y con sus rápidos movimientos en la oscuridad, golpeaba a cada uno de estos ellos, disparaban en la oscuridad intentando darle, pero Robin sabía como esquivar las balas

- ¡¡maldito seas quien eres¡¡ – gritaban, pero uno a uno ellos caían en las manos de Robin, cuando solo quedo ¨El informador¨ totalmente aterrado Robin se descubrió ante el llevándolo a un edificio abandonado para poder hablar con el

- dime que sabes acerca de los secuestros de niños – le pregunto con una frialdad en su mirada, pero ¨El informador¨ conocía el modo de operar de este héroe

- no me hagas lanzarte de este edificio, te aseguro que no será una caída grata – le advirtió, pero aun así el informador no parecía asustarse ante tales amenazas

- no te diré nada y no creo que tengas las agallas para hacerlo – le reto, pero Robin sabia bien el juego lo había visto muchas de veces con cientos de criminales

- tu lo pediste - dijo y lo ato a una silla sujetando esta a una soga muy delgada, la cual amarro a una viga luego balanceo la silla al borde de la ventana

- esta bien me….. vas a decir lo que deseo o nunca mas volverás a la comodidad de tu bar – ahora si ¨El informador¨ parecía aterrado al ver la altura en la que se encontraba, eran como cincuenta pisos arriba y el viento soplaba fuertemente, Robin tensionaba mas la soga hasta llegar a un punto donde parecía romperse

- ¡¡espera¡¡, no lo hagas te diré lo que deseas, solo no me dejes caer – empezó a rogar, entonces Robin lo volvió a bajar y escucho atentamente todo lo que el sabia

- no se mucho de esto no es mi negocio, antes me lo habían ofrecido pero me negué - dijo apresuradamente algo nervioso

- hace un par de noches oí que habían hecho nuevos raptos, que la demanda era mucha y necesitaba cubrirla ya que las autoridades de Jump city empezaban a molestar a los secuestradores, así que volvieron a Gotham- al lo cual fue interrumpido

- ¿que quieres decir con que volvieron? – le pregunto Robin

- ellos hacen esto en diferentes ciudades, cada cierto tiempo, así cuando en una ciudad se calman las cosas, ellos vuelven – en efecto cada cierta época parecían reportarse estos casos

- ¿donde escuchaste lo de los raptos? – le pregunto con la misma frialdad

- como te dije, no se mucho ellos solo que trafican con los niños, no piden ningún tipo de dinero – Robin le volvió a interrumpir

- ¿porque hacen eso? – le pregunto violentamente

-¡¡ no lo se te lo juro¡¡ – Robin tomo nuevamente su silla y la coloco en la misma posición anterior en la ventana pero esta ves el sujetaba la silla

- me estas ocultando algo, dímelo o soltare esta silla – la frialdad de Robin era tal que podia congelar con su mirada, ¨El informador¨ esta ves sudaba de miedo………. rogaba por su vida

- espera no me sueltas….te diré escucha, solo se un nombre esta bien es….. Gregor, era el encargado de estas cosas déjame por favor – le rogo, cuando Robin obtuvo lo que quería lo colgó en aquella ventana y la policía solo volvió para encontrar al hombre mas buscado en un edificio abandonado

La noche era mas fría de lo usual la dirección de ese tal ¨Gregor¨ era algo confusa, por lo que había averiguado se había retirado del negocio de estupefacientes y ahora vivía en un lugar alejado de la ciudad, esa información le costo muchos golpes a un sin fin de criminales

Cuando llego a la casa de aquel hombre esta estaba vacía, algo andaba mal, el mismo olor fétido de aquel callejón salía de una de las habitaciones cerradas no solo eso parecía como si alguien ya hubiera estado ahí

Cuando entro a la habitación, por la fuerza, ahí estaba ¨Gregor¨ tendido boca arriba muerto….. según el estado del cuerpo le habían dado un disparo en la cabeza

-¨murió como vivió ¨ -se dijo Robin

Examino la habitación, pero alguien mas ya lo había hecho, quien sea que fuese quería borrar sus pistas, ya que sabían que Robin indagaba el caso a fondo

Se dispuso a abandonar la habitación cuando sintió en el piso de madera una especie de vacio, se agacho para ver que había ahí, de un golpe rompió el piso y saco cientos de papeles, todos eran de viajes, la mayoría de menores y un sinfín de permisos de viajes

El tomo todos los documentos y se los llevo para investigarlos, pero antes llamo a la policía para que se lleven el cadáver

En su departamento, que le había dado Bruce para mantener su nueva independencia, el relaciono muchos de los documentos de los cuales la mayoría eran nombres extranjeros, solo uno lo llevaba las oficinas de migración de Miami

Tomo marcha hasta esa ciudad y robo de los archivos los nombres de las personas a las que se les había entregado, decidió dejar gran parte de esa información al jefe de policía Gordon y a su hija la teniente

La persona que el buscaba era un anciano de de cincuenta años de edad que vivía en Múnich Alemania, busco por toda esa ciudad el nombre de Gevian

Dio con este misterioso sujeto, vivía sórdidamente en el centro de la ciudad, debía acabar con esto de una vez por todas y se acercaba mas al final del túnel que al parecer no tenia salida

Gevian tomaba licor tranquilamente en su habitación de hotel, sin ningún tipo de protección, en donde se hospedaba, cuando Robin irrumpió esa paz, entrando bruscamente por una de las ventanas

Lo tomo del cuello, le ato una soga jalándolo por la habitación y así cortando su garganta para que no pueda gritar

- te he buscado por todo el maldito mundo ¿que relación hay entre tu y los secuestros?- Le pregunto de manera directa, el hombre hacia esfuerzos para poder respirar

- suéltame te lo diré….. solo suéltame – le dijo, parecía un hombre que no conocía al encapotado

- no se quien eres al venir a mi habitación de esa manera pero te diré lo que se, esta bien – el hombre levanto su copa que estaba rota

- no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice pero ya pague mis deudas, no le debo nada a nadie – tomo lo que quedaba de su vaso

- si te preguntas por los niños nunca mas los volverás a ver entiendes, llegaste tarde los vendieron hace mucho – le dijo a Robin, el no sabia como reaccionar al escuchar esto

- es que no te das cuenta, hay personas que paga millones, por eso la policía nunca los atrapa, así ha sido siempre – Robin no podía aguantar esas palabras no pudo retenerse y volvió a sacudir a ese hombre

- ¿que es lo que hacen con los niños?… ¡¡¡¡respóndeme¡¡¡ – le dijo amenazándolo nuevamente

- si tanto deseas saber la respuesta….. esta en ese armario solo debes abrirlo- le señalo con una de sus seniles manos y Robin vio que en la esquina en efecto había uno

_El crujir del vidrio parecía incesante miles de imágenes venían a su mente imágenes que el nuca borraría la mirada de ese hombre era de completo asombro…………… _

Se acercaba lentamente esperando ver la respuesta aun así temía por lo que hallaría

- Tu eres un monstro no dejare que inmundas cosas como tu vivan en este mundo – dijo enfurecido Robin mientras sujetaba al hombre cuyo cuerpo estaba seriamente herido

- no sabes a lo que te enfrentas lo que me haces a mi ellos te lo harán, están en todas partes-

_La inmensa caída parecía infinita lo único que alcanzaba a ver eran los ojos inundados de ira de Robin…….. _

- están el la policía en altos cargos del gobierno nunca dejaran que arruines este negocio – le gritaba pero el ya no le escuchaba

_El espejo de ese armario le reflejaba a si mismo y a ese hombre, su mano temblaba al momento de tocar la perilla….._

- Te buscaran te lo aseguro – la mano de Robin lo sujetaba mientras a sus pies estaba el inmenso vacio de la caída luego al cerrar los ojos el le soltó

_Cuando finalmente abrió el armario como cientos de flores cayeron fotografías de niños imágenes de lo mas inmundo comparando esto nada era parecido _

- te lo advertí, la verdad es mas cruel de lo que uno imagina y en este caso hasta la muerte parece agradable – en el suelo estaban cientos de imágenes nauseabundas algo tan repulsivo que lo lleno de indescriptible ira hacia otro ser humano, lo golpeo tanas veces que su brazo estaba cubierto de sangre

_- ¡¡¡este es el final¡¡ – fue lo ultimo que escucho ese hombre antes de caer en el frio cemento de la acera del hotel…… _

- juro que los atrapare……. no importa a quien deba enfrentarme – se dijo en vos **alta.**

-La lucha ha sido incesante, aunque cada día atrapo a uno este devela miles mas, es una red muy extensa – Raven comprendía las palabras de Robin, el se había alejado de Batman para poder combatir a este enemigo cuyos planes siempre habían estado latente ante la mirada ignorante de muchos héroes

- como Robin no podía hacer nada, así que me convertí en Nightwing – el estaba cansado, no solo de luchar, si no cansado de la sociedad y lo triste que era vivir cada día la realidad

Era como un diario luchar contra un enemigo imaginario, el cual se burlaba de todo el heroísmo que el representaba debía seguir, no podía dejar de **luchar……….**

Beast boy se levanto asustado y confundido el dolor en su cabeza era intenso, no podía recordar mucho del incidente, salvo la destrucción que había desatado el Central city

- vaya chico verde despertaste – dijo Wondergirl sonriéndole, el la reconoció al instante

- hola amiga – le dijo, tratando de hacer una sonrisa

- me apena que me veas de este modo – dijo algo avergonzado por su imagen

- sigues siendo igual para mi – Wondergirl parecía cariñosa con el, ya que estaba algo triste por como se veía

- ¿donde están los demás? – pregunto confundido

- están protegiendo la ciudad de una mujer vestida como Batman, ahora descansa no debes levantarte – Beast boy no recordaba cuando había empezado pero su enfermedad lo había convertido en la bestia autentica que era ahora

- pierdo mi humanidad Wondergilr, cada día olvido mas cómo ser humano – la vos de este parecía cansada y sin fuerzas

- desearía que todo fuese como antes, extraño a mi familia – el consideraba algo mas que amistad su convivencia con los titanes

- nada volverá a ser como antes – interrumpió Redhood quien hizo su entrada en la guarida de Flash

- no digas esas cosas Redhood, yo le comprendo –dijo Wondergirl al ver a Redhood, el tenia una mirada fría como si algo le ocurriese

- vine a buscar a Raven pero veo que no esta aquí- el parecía inquieto no era el mismo

- ¿que te pasa Redhood?, te ves diferente- le dijo Wondergirl, pero el sonrió alegremente, algo extraño en el

- no sucede nada, solo quería hablar con ella es todo, ahora me iré creo que me necesitan – dijo rascándose la cabeza y salió apresuradamente, eso hasta para Wondergirl fue **extraño.**

Recuerdo cuando te encontré, estabas solo y angustiado entonces te ofrecí una manera de lidiar con tu dolor -era cierto, por un tiempo Dick se había encerrado en si mismo al no verse capaz de realizar esta gran tarea

- aun por las noches tengo miedo, recuerdo todo lo que vi y no puedo evitarlo – sus palabras eran ciertas y llenas de dolor

- si tan solo Star se hubiera quedado…… yo no estaría tan solo – ella solo le escuchaba, sabia que nunca había dejado de amarla y que a pesar de su extraña relación el no la amaba

La noche parecía ser mas intensa, los héroes se tomaban descansos porque días de grandes problemas les esperarían y sus mas grandes pesadillas se harían **realidad …………..**

**UFFF bueno aquí la editorial me gusto mucho este chap es algo triste pero vi necesario contar la vida de Nightwing, en fin responderé mas preguntas cuando suba mi otro de fic de los titanes en donde les contare como es que Robin y Raven empezaron esta relación tan particular **

**Me inspire en las miles de noticias que salen a diarios y demostrar que no todos los criminales tienen ¨superpoderes¨ o ¨grandes planes malvados¨, también los hay tan bien planificados que nadie puede detenerlos y eso es lo que Nightwing ha estado combatiendo, ya que el se dice a si mismo ¨de que sirve salvar al mundo tantas veces si este se esta pudriendo de crimen e infamia ¨ --- espero que les haya gustado **

**Preguntas mándenmelas y las preguntas que me mandaste (una de mis lectoras, no diré su nombre pero ella sabe de quien hablo : ))))))) te contestare todas en mi siguiente fic y si podes especificar cual es tu duda mejor, así ambientare mi fic a tus preguntas ok se cuidan Bye **

**1. Hampa(*) = mundo de criminales **

**2. ya que me insistían que arregle esto ….. cada fin de escena de ahora en adelante estar con letra NEGRITA OK así es mas fácil para los que leen un abrazo se cuidan ( no puedo decir ¨un beso¨ suena gay)**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWNSS ME ALIENTAN A SEGUIR TRABAJANDO DÍA A DÍA POR USTEDES MEJORO CADA VES (ESPERO SE NOTE) **


	9. xxxxxxx Pausa gracias xxxxxxx

**GRACIAS A TODOS MIS LECTORES **

**ESTOY CONTENTO DE SABER QUE TENGO GENTE FIEL A ESTE FIC Y QUE ME APOYA EN CADA MOMENTO EMPEZAR POR DECIRLES QUE NO SABIA A DONDE IBA A IR CON ESTE PROYECTO PERO AL FINAL REUNI FUERZAS PARA CONTINUARLO **

**NUNCA CREÍ QUE LLEGARA A TENER TAL ACEPTACION, AUNQUE NO TENGO MUCHOS REVIEWNS SE QUE MUCHOS ME LEEN Y ES MAS DE LO QUE ESPERABA **

**AL FIN LLEGUE AL CAPITULO INPORTANTE ALGO QUE LES VA GUSTAR (TOY TRABAJANDO EN ESO TENGO EL CAPITULO NUEVE ESCRITO COMO TRES VECES) SIEMPRE PIENSO EN LA CALIDAD Y EN MEJORAR CADA DÍA **

**BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR LES PRESENTO EL NUEVO FORMATO DE TODOS MIS FICS(DELIMITADOS PARA SU MEJOR ENTENDIMIENTO)**

**CORREGI TODOS PARA QUE USTEDES PUEDAN RELEERLOS MAS AMENAMENTE Y ENTENDER LAS DUDAS QUE TENIAN ( por eso no actualice taba arreglando)**

**LES IRE ADELANTANDO QUE DESDE EL CAPITULO NUEVE YA NO SE LLAMARAN: **

**¨LOS MARGINALES¨ **

**SI NO PASARAN A SER **

**¨LOS OUTSIDERS¨ **

**RENOMBRANDO A APRTIR DEL CHAP 9 (AUNQUE DESDE YA PARA QUE NO ME GANEN LLEVARA ESE TITULO OK)**

**MARGINALES = OUTSIDERS**

**GRACIAS POR ESPERAR EL CHAP 9 LOS VEO EL FIC OK SE CUIDAN **

**NOTA: si gustan les paso los originales episodios que nunca fueron publicados pero que en su momento fueron escritos con ese propósito (son como 5 historias alternas) bueno bye**


	10. En el Borde del Abismo: Parte 1

**En el Borde del Abismo: Parte 1**

**Bueno la saga inicia con la llegada de Robin al tierra y la noticia de que Prime ha regresado (de el daré una reseña mas adelante) muchas cosas interesantes descubriremos ok …….sigan leyendo ( saga de tres cap.)**

-Superman prime ha vuelto y esta vez invadirá la tierra, debemos detenerlo-anuncio Robín al resto de los Outsiders(*)

- es imposible, el fue destruido por mi predecesor hace años – dijo Superman

- ya ha intentado invadir la tierra mandando a esos droides disipadores del virus pero no le funciono, ya que es mortal en seres humanos - los droides habían escapado al espacio pero ninguno tenia información de los héroes de la tierra

- en el futuro vi como la tierra se destruía, debemos hallar la manera de detener a Prime- dijo Nightwing quien ahora era el líder

- ninguno de los héroes se reunirá de nuevo, la única manera es ir a activar la alarma de emergencia de la Liga – dijo Wondergirl

- la Green Lantern corp. Vendrán pero no serán de mucha ayuda si se trata de Prime – dijo Robin quien después del descenso de su nave dejo que Jade partiera a pedir ayuda a su padre

Ninguno de ellos se veía listo para poder detener a ese gran enemigo

- no es momento de dudar– dijo Batman ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos

- ¿donde estabas? las cosas están empeorando – dijo Raven al verlo entrar

- Prime siempre ha buscado la Llave y esta ves esta decidido a venir por ella – dijo bajando las escaleras para llegar con su equipo

- esta bien me rindo ¿Qué es la Llave?- pregunto Metamorpho algo confundido

- es la conexión entre este mundo y la Fuente de vida del universo (*)– les dijo Batman a todos

- ¿como detendremos al ser mas poderoso de este universo? seria una locura enfrentarlo – dijo Redhood quien se veía pesimista

- debemos hacerlo, no tenemos otra opción – les animo Nightwing

- ¿y donde esta esa llave? – pregunto Superman

- hace tiempo cuando Prime intento destruirnos tomamos la decisión de ocultar la Llave aprovechando la fluctuación el flujo de tiempo - dijo haciendo una pausa

- creímos que estaría a salvo pero no fue así, alguien mas lo supo e intento tomar ese poder, algo que tu Raven debes recordar – ella quedo impactada era cierto el poder que fluía dentro de ella no era normal

- esto debe ser una broma – dijo Redhood

- todo este tiempo estuvo dentro de mi – dijo ella algo confundida

- eras la única que mantenía un contacto con al fuente, gracias a la herencia demoniaca de tu padre – ella retrocedió como sintiendo algo malo en su interior

- debemos proteger a Raven a toda costa y no dejar que el obtenga la Llave – Batman parecía decidido a luchar contra ese enemigo, pero Superman dudaba al igual que el resto

- no estoy seguro, esto es diferente, no creo poder hacerlo – se elevo y salió del la Baticueva

- yo me quedare – dijo Metamorpho apoyando a Batman al igual que Robin y Nightwing

- necesito pensarlo yo …- dijo Wondergirl, quien ahora ante esta posibilidad le parecía algo imposible y salió volando como Superman

- ellos volverán lo se, debemos buscar ayuda – dijo Batman

- Nightwing vendrás conmigo al satélite de la Liga, debemos reunir a los héroes, Robin y Metamorpho quédense con Raven- ella aun no asumía el hecho de que en su interior estuviera el objeto mas poderoso de la galaxia

Ella estaba harta de ser rescatada y que ahora tuviera que soportar tener el objeto mas poderoso en su interior la llenaba de descontrol

Los recuerdos la llevaron al momento en que ella era una heroína independiente, cuidaba las calles desarticulando bandas de criminales, cuando una noche fue capturada por la hermandad del mal

Nunca supo que buscaban en ella ni porque intentaron liberar su poder solo que al final fue rescatada por Robin(*) gracias a su oportuna intervención ellos no consiguieron lo que estaban buscando e ,pero ahora Raven lo sabia ellos intentaba sacar la Llave de su cuerpo …..pero ¿como es que ellos sabían algo **así?.**

El espacio era extenso pero ella debía llegar a OA, hogar de al Green Lantern Corp. Debía pedir ayuda a los ancianos

Decían que solo los linternas verdes podían llegar a OA, pero ella siendo hija de un Green Lantern debía saber como llegar

El planeta era desolado no se aprecia en nada a lo que su padre le había contado, sentía que algo había ocurrido ahí no parecía estar del todo normal, las calles estaban vacía algo que era inquietante para ella, se detuvo porque lo que sus ojos vieron la dejaron **sin fuerzas**

Superman había huido, pero no sabia a donde ir ni a quien recurrir, si tan solo el pudiera hallar las respuestas a su vida y el porque el hacia esto

Su vuelo errático lo llevo hasta el lugar en donde comenzó su desgracia…………. el polo norte

La fortaleza del Hombre de Acero se erguía a lo lejos en el desloado panorama del desierto helado, donde solo los mas fuertes podían llegar

- ¡¡¡maldita sea¡¡¡- grito arrodillándose en la nieve el reflejo del agua le mostraba lo que el realmente era

Muchos años después de la muerte de Superman, el quiso seguir sus pasos, pero le era imposible ya que descubrió que llevar una vida normal era algo en lo que nunca había pensado

- soy solo un maldito clon que puedo hacer – pero la fortaleza que parecía totalmente abandonada empezó a cobrar vida de nuevo, el brillo que la caracterizo en antaño volvía a aparecer y una voz lo llamaba por su nombre

- acércate Kal- el – el no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, le estaba **llamando **

El inframundo puede ser detestable hija mía pero es un lugar en donde debo vivir - dijo Hades quien había recibido a su hija

– ¿aun lo recuerdas verdad?, solo tu recuerdas el alma de aquel joven que encontramos en el limbo-

- si lo recuerdo, el es libre ahora – ella parecía decepcionada

- ¿que te ocurre? esta ves te veo muy triste- le dijo su padre acercándose

- decepcione a mis amigos, creí que esta vez tendría el valor de hacer lo correcto – dijo ella

- el valor no se mide por lo que haces hija mía si no por las decisiones que eres capaz de tomar – Hades era el padre que ella nunca tuvo y que la cuido a pesar de ser alguien ligado al mal

La aura divina que el tenia se empezó a opacar y ella lo noto

- ¿que te sucede? – dijo ella alarmada de ver como su padre se desfallecía delante de ella

- hija se lo que esta ocurriendo y se también que no podre ayudarte aunque lo desease-

En el aposento de Hades había una extraña caja que brillaba tan fuerte que cegaba a las personas que se acercaban

El señalo esa caja como pidiendo que Wondergilr la tomara

- ahí esta algo que te negaron los dioses y que yo te entrego – ella se acerco y abrió la caja ante la mirada de su padre cuyo brillo se perdía a cada momento

- Zeus padre de los dioses cedió parte de su poder en las armas que portaba Wonder Woman yo te entrego las mismas armas con el mismo poder pero emanadas de mi – dijo el y cayo al suelo totalmente cansado

Ella abrió el cofre y el brillo dorado de este era tan fabuloso que no notaba que su padre perdía la vida solo por **ayudarla**

el miro complacido a sus nuevos Generales, los cinco droides estaban al fin terminados al igual que el resto de su nuevo ejercito, con la única diferencia que estos cinco comandarían una expedición especial

- ¿ya enviaron a los droides de Destrucción?– pregunto Prime, quien había descansado en su cámara de Estasis para poder recuperar poder que fluía a través de su armadura

- es estos momentos deben estar en la tierra, irán por la llave y destruirán al portador(*) – dijo su general inclinándose delante de su amo

- excelente, cuando vaya a ese maldito planeta lo veré arder, quedara destruido…….. lo juro – y nuevamente se fundió el la extraña materia de color purpura donde continuo su **regeneración**

- _Ras al gul_ ha enloquecido, cree que Prime lo salvara, pero se equivoca, el destruirá el universo como ya lo ha intentado antes – dijo Batman mientras dirigía su nave al satélite de la Liga

- tu me dijiste una ves que la Liga terminaría de esta manera, odio decirlo pero… tenias razón – el miraba como la nave se acoplaba a los viejos y deshabitados puertos del abandonado satélite

Los extensos pasillos que alguna ves albergaron a cientos de héroes de todas las nacionalidades ahora estaba totalmente abandonado los asteroides perdidos se había encargado de hacer fisuras en la estructura

- ¿recuerdas el primer ataque esos alienígenas? sabían lo que hacían – dijo Batman al recordarle lo que había ocurrido ahí

- debemos apresurarnos activa la señal – dijo Nightwing evadiendo todo pensamiento de los sucedido con la muerte de ¨Kole¨

Batman ingreso sus códigos como uno de los fundadores las maquinas se activaron mostrando que aun quedaba algo de energía en el satélite luego activo el sistema de alerta de Liga señal que llego a todas partes del **mundo y del universo**

Las explosiones hicieron que hubiera un temblor en la Baticueva

- ¡¡¡que esta ocurriendo ¡¡– grito Metamorpho, cuando otra explosión destruyo parte del techo de la caverna, la luz entro y de ahí descendieron como ángeles infernales, cinco droides con el sello de Superman en sus pechos

El ataque prematuro había logrado sorprender a nuestros héroes

- ellos están aquí – dijo Robin al verlos, tenia la sensación de que no podrían escapar

Los droides escanearon todo el lugar y se detuvieron en Raven

- debes escapar – grito Metamorpho, el se convirtió en Superman y se lanzo para destruir a esos droides, pero estos eran diferentes, eran mas poderosos

Robin cubrió la salida de Raven, quien aun confundida por el ataque huía del lugar, otra explosión aun mas estruendosa hizo que ambos dejaran de avanzar

Robin envió una señal de emergencia a Batman, ya que si continuaba tarde o temprano serian destruidos

Metamorpho peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero el enemigo era poderoso, en cada brazo metálico tenían dos cañones de rayos con descargas tan poderosas que hacían aturdir a Meta, el líder de esos cinco era un droide muy poderoso su cañón tenia algo en particular que lo hacia diferente

- ¨demonios no durare mucho tiempo debo pensar en algo¨ – se decía mientras se ocultaba en la ya destruida Baticueva, los droides se separaron, el líder fue tras Raven junto con dos mas, el resto se quedo a destruir a Meta

-no voy a escapar mas debemos quedarnos – dijo Raven deteniéndose

- ¡estas loca, no podremos contra todos ellos¡ – dijo Redhood quien aun veía para atrás preocupado por Meta

Los tres droides les alcanzaron, de uno de los brazos de estos salieron tentáculos metálicos y capturaron a Raven

- ni lo sueñes, no mientras este a cargo – dijo Redhood y con su arco apuntando al droide

Pero este puso delante de la mira a Raven – maldición saben que no la puedo lastimar – ella sentía como la apretaban mas y mas aquellos tentáculos

- Robín apresúrate- y el joven maravilla salto sobre Redhood con su bastón dio justo en la frente del droide que tenia a Raven

De su espalda saco una tabla que levitaba en la gravedad la cual monto, como si de una patineta se tratase, tomo a Raven en sus brazos y la alejo de los droides, quienes eran distraídos por **Redhood**

- Kal-el la fortaleza ha reaccionado a tu llamado el conocimiento de miles de años están dentro de estas cámaras – el entro pero odiaba esa voz que resonaba en todo el lugar, la voz de sus antepasados

-bravo –escucho una vos era de una persona que se acercaba a el aplaudiendo

- después de años de investigar al fin este maldito lugar reacciona – dijo el miro y vio que se trataba de su peor enemigo

- Lex Luthor que haces aquí ……….– dijo furioso

- vine aquí mucho antes que tu, tratando de descifrar el poder que emanaba de Superman, pero nunca logre que estos artefactos funcionaran- el parecía no tratar de hacer algo malo

- aun recuerdas ¿verdad? el ¨proyecto Cadmus¨ ,tu clonación, solo una burda copia del original – el parecía buscar algo Superman, podía acabar con el pero por alguna razón no lo hizo

- No soy tan tonto como para no saber que Prime ha regresado, es mas he buscado la manera de vencerlo pero ninguna de estas cosas responde a seres humanos – Superman entonces comprendió lo que Lex Luthor hacia ahí

- ¿que ganarías con todo esto? – pregunto Superman

- nada en realidad, si el universo queda destruido no habrá nada a lo que pueda gobernar – el veía sus intereses amenazados con la llegada de Prime

- los rayos del sol rojo dan los mas grandes poderes a tu raza pero también pueden llevarte a la locura – dijo tocando una de las maquinas de la fortaleza

- tu eres un clon, no te afectaran si los absorbes, con ese poder fluyendo dentro de ti podrás enfrentar a Prime – el tenia razón a pesar de ser un clon idéntico no lo era al cien porciento genéticamente

- Con tu ayuda lo derrotaremos- la cámara se activo y Superman tomo su ultima **decisión **

**- **pero padre estas son .. – dijo ella sacando una tiara junto a unas muñequeras doradas y entrelazadas a estas un lazo

- son regalos para ti hija mía te los has ganado, protege este mundo y demuestra que hasta en los errores se puede hallar la perfección- Ella se los puso y sintió que su fuerza se aumentaba

– pero se necesita demasiada energía para hacer esto – cuando volteo para agradecer a su padre este estaba en el suelo semi inconsciente

- Padre los has sacrificado todo por mi te lo agradezco – dijo ella y escucho unas ultimas palabras de su padre

- hice cosas terribles pero quiero redimirme………..– y su cuerpo desapareció delante de Wondergirl la persona que había sido su única familia ahora **la dejaba**

- Robin que sucede – grito Nightwing al ver la comunicación interrumpida

- Debemos volver a la tierra están atacando la mansión – dijo el apresurándose en salir, Batman esperaba a que alguien contestara el llamado de la Liga pero nadie lo hacia

- déjalo ellos no vendrán, tenemos mejores cosas de las cuales preocuparnos –dijo tratando de hacer que Batman entrara en razón

- de acuerdo, debemos salvar a Raven – dijo y ambos salieron, ya que si ella era capturada todo **terminaría **

Toda ¨Oa¨ había sido devastada hace años, ella se cayo de rodillas mirando el lugar donde antes estaba el consejo de los Green Lanterns

Se levanto y camino hasta ésas ruinas, vio cientos de cuerpos robóticos empilados por todas las calles, ahora del majestuoso planeta solo quedaban pilares levantados demostrando y ruinas

Ella corrió al ver algo, una capa verde, su corazón latía fuertemente, retiraba los escombros esperando a que no estuviera ahí la personas mas importante en su vida

- no, no , no , - decía desesperada buscando en medio de los escombros tomo la capa porque el sabia quien era, su padre había muerto ahí, ella tomo el anillo que estaba en el suelo

-llegue demasiado tarde – se lamento, ella no podía evitar llorar frente a lo que quedo de su padre pero un brillo llamo su atención

Se acerco y el brillo era intenso cuando lo toco una imagen se reflecto, ella lo reconoció enseguida, era su padre

-¨si alguien ve esta grabación sabrá que nos ataco Superman Prime y no pudimos detenerle¨ – la imágenes se cortaba dejando ver imágenes borrosas

- ¨lo que queda de nuestro poder se halla en la única Linterna activa, aquel que la encuentre úsela para llevar su brillo hasta los rincones mas oscuros de este universo¨– luego de estas palabras la imagen se borro por completo, ella intento tocarla pero ya era muy tarde esta había desaparecido, el suelo se abrió retirando los escombros y salió de su escondite la ultima ¨Linterna¨ que los guardianes habían podido **proteger **

Las maquinas dejaron de funcionar, ya era hora, la inmensa armada se movía a través del espacio abriéndose camino entre asteroides y pequeñas lunas, nada se interponía a su paso, la ruta trazada no podía desviarse ni cambiarse, el inofensivo planeta azul presenciaría la mas grande invasión alienígena de s**u historia ………..**

**Continuara……………………………..**

**Mucha acción en este chap eso me gusto al igual que la estrategia del malvado villano originalmente este chap era mas de ¨Beast boy¨ pero me presionaron para ir directo al grano, en fin ahí esta pero que guste **

**Tips:**

** final de escena esta en letra NEGRITA **

**2. los pensamientos esta ENTRE COMILLAS o también FRASES **

**3. los recuerdos están en letra CURSIVA **

**Gags: **

**(*)Outsiders: son los Marginales pero ya maduro mi historia así que de ahora en adelante se llamaran así ( es lo mismo que marginales solo que al ingles)**

**(*) Fuente de vida del universo: comprende todo lo que es en esencia el universo y que nadie puede tocar**

**(*) este punto sobre robín y el rescate de Raven: al parecer (como mencione antes) el habría rescatado de la hermandad del mal a Raven pero ella de alguna manera debía contenerse mas que antes en cuanto a emociones, aun así es insuficiente debiendo recurrir a alguien a quien trasmitir sus emociones acumuladas **

**(*) y destruirán al portador: bueno esta frase es del señor de los anillos ok se cuidan bye**


	11. En el Borde del Abismo: Parte 2

**En el Borde del Abismo: Parte 2**

**Bueno continuando la saga que llega a su final con la saga de tres partes que terminaran con un final de película como sea espero que les guste ahí va …**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Las cosas no se veían bien, la ciudad estaba siendo destruida por los droides, Redhood cayo mal herido y no podían mantenerse ocultos mas tiempo

- debemos Salir a enfrentarlo- insistía Raven, pero aun mantenía sus heridas que por alguna extraña razón no se regeneraban

- ellos te hirieron con algo, no permite que tu tejido celular se regenere - dijo Robin observando

- basta de tonterías debemos buscar a Metamorpho y a los demás – dijo e intento levantarse pero no pudo ya que un temblor hizo que se cayera

En las cloacas donde se escondían el olor era fétido pero era el único lugar donde podían mantenerse a salvo

- Batman no ha llegado, al menos en los noticieros no se lo ve en la ciudad, ruego porque este haciendo algo importante – dijo Raven examinando los canales desde un monitor pequeño que **tenia **

Cuando se puso el anillo de su padre el poder de la Linterna se fundió con el de ella haciendo que todos su cuerpo se elevara sin necesidad de desearlo, el traje espacial que llevaba puesto se fusiono con el traje verde ahora ella era la ultima ¨Green Lantern¨

El brillo del anillo era mas intenso que el de su padre, ella podía sentirlo fluir en lo mas recóndito de su cuerpo

- por la memoria de mi padre y mi herencia humana llevare la justicia a los rincones mas alejados del universo – dijo ella y se potencio para salir al espacio con dirección a la **tierra.**

- la ciudad esta siendo atacada por los droides, todo esta listo como el lo planeo – dijo Dra. Light a sus compañeros de la hermandad del mal que estaba conformada por los mas grandes villanos que los Titanes se habían enfrentado jamás

- si lo que dice el es cierto daremos el golpe y el mundo al fin será nuestro – todos reían con fuerza ya que el plan del Joker iba como lo habían** anticipado**

Los droides detectaron la presencia de Raven y fueron tras ella, destruyeron los ductos y alcantarillas para hacer que salieron

- demonios -dijo Redhood quien aun estaba mal herido de una pierna

- nos han encontrado, debemos irnos – dijo Robin y cargo a Raven consigo mientras que Redhood corría junto a ellos

Cuando avanzaron el suelo estallo tumbando a todos y los droides aparecieron uno de ellos sujeto a Raven por la espalda, los otros apuntaron con sus armas a Robin y al malherido Redhood

- es el final amigo – dijo Robin mirando impotente de no poder hacer nada

- no lo creo dijo Redhood - y la expresión de su rostro cambio mirando a los que habían llegado

- suéltenla – dijo Superman quien estaba detrás de los droides

- ya lo escucharon suéltenla y tal ves no los volvamos chatarra – dijo Wondergirl quien estaba junto Metamorpho

- llego la caballería, tarde como siempre – dijo Robin al verlos también apareció Flash junto a Beast boy

- escuchamos las noticias y vimos que aquí las cosas se salían de control – dijo Flash y corrió tan rápido que arrebato a Raven de los droides

- listo ocúpense ustedes yo atenderé a los heridos – les dijo a los demás

- sera un placer – dijo Superman y con su fuerza se lanzo contra el líder de los droides llevándoselo lejos

Wondergirl golpeo a otro de los droides mientras que Metamorpho deseaba tener una revancha con otro de los droides

- ahora las cosas están mas parejas – se trasformo en Superman y se abalanzo contra dos de ellos

Beast boy no se quedo atrás y se enfrento a uno de ellos mas específicamente al que tenia forma femenina

- no suelo golpear mujeres pero hare una excepción contigo – se trasformo en una león gigante y se lanzo a pelear con el droide

A pesar de ser mas poderosos esos droides eran demasiado fuertes, el líder de ellos que superaban en fuerza a los cinco resistía los titánicos golpes de Superman

- ¨de que esta hecho es demasiado resistente¨ – se decía pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente

- Wondergilr detenía las descargas iónicas con sus brazaletes dorados y los desviaba, con su fuerza golpe a ese droide pero no le causo ni un **rasguño **

_La nave avanzaba sin dos de sus presas ya que estos habían escapado _

_- señor hemos sintetizado el virus – dijo el científico alienígena _

_- excelente mándelo al planeta Kredor necesitare muchos soldados para mi cruzada – dijo mirando el espacio desde el puente de mando desde donde podía ver su inmensa flota de avanzada _

_- pero aun no podemos retirar la mente del cuerpo nuevo, este se rehúsa a desaparecer pero el efecto es solo en humanos – dijo mostrando en la pantalla al sujeto de prueba A- 5 _

_- el será doblegado con un sistema de auto voluntad que conectaras e su cerebro así eliminaremos su mente por completo la de el y del resto de los humanos - _

_- como ordene emperador – dijo y se reverencio_

_Prime observo como Cyborg había resistido todo tipo de experimentos, su voluntad humana era algo difícil de vencer _

_- ahora te resistes pero muy pronto me servirás como el resto de tus compañeros- y el monitor no solo mostraba a Cyborg si no a cuatro humanos __**mas **_

Superman poco a poco lograba vencer a aquel droide que aprecia indestructible

Era ágil para ser un droide y no se parecía a los anteriores, este era mas poderoso

Raven aun sentía dolor en sus brazos Flash la escaneaba para ver si tenia algo malo y detecto una interferencia

- algo sucede, es como si tu cuerpo sirviera de receptor de alguna señal – dijo analizando esas animalias en el cuerpo de Raven

- provienen de los droides – dijo apuntando con su maquina hacia el lugar de donde estaba uno de los droides

- ¿a que te refieres con eso?– dijo Robin quien se mantenía preocupado

- denme un minuto, son como códigos latidos y pulsos sincronizados en aun secuencia – Raven podía curar su cuerpo al ponerse al contacto con este pero una señal corpórea de otro ser interfería con este proceso

- tal ves no son solo droides – les dijo** Redhood**

- Este es armamento de batallas Kriptoniano lo mas avanzado en la galaxia – dijo mostrando unas armaduras robóticas

-¿las usaremos? acaso no podemos golpearlos – dijo Nightwing

- son droides, mas poderosos de los que has enfrentado – y ambos tomaron sus trajes y se dispusieron a ir a al **tierra **

Beast boy se enfurecía y como un verdadero animal golpeaba a ese droide sin darle pausa para recuperarse

Mientras que en el espacio la flota de Prime llegaba a la tierra………..

- ha llegado el día del juicio…. – dijo el elevando ambos brazos, la coraza metálica que lo cubría era azul como su traje con el sello característico de este el emblema rojo, pero ya no necesitaba la capa en sus hombros

los droides aun mantenía la misma fuerza que en un principio, pero algo en ellos era lo que llamo la atención de Flash

- es como si tuvieran miedo de pelear pero eso es imposible ellos son maquinas – dijo mientras analizaba las señales de pulsaciones que emitía Raven

- lo descifre – dijo mirando las lecturas

- están pidiendo ayuda – dijo mostrando las lecturas que a un cierto ritmo dependían de cierta letra y todas las pulsaciones formaban la palabra ¨SOS¨

- debemos interferir las señales externas que reciben así podremos detenerlos – dijo Flash sin dar mas explicación (*)

- como digas pero ¿como haremos eso? – dijo Robin

- necesitamos un pulso electromagnético muy poderoso, yo me encargare de eso, ustedes avisen a los demás nos reuniremos en estas coordenadas – dijo mostrando a Robin el lugar en donde debían llevar a los droides

-debo apresurarme en llegar al sistema de control de satélites del gobierno – corrió lo mas deprisa para llegar y crear una onda haciendo que ambos satélites reflectaran sus señales en la tierra así poder destruir la señal que controlaba a los droides

En un punto indicado Robin les dijo a los demás donde debían llevar a los droides, con mucho esfuerzo lograron reunir a los cinco y el cruce de señales hizo que ellos tuvieran un corte en sus sistemas

Los cinco droides cayeron el suelo con un severo daño

- ¨todos los sistemas dañados, soporte de señal con conexión pasando a modo manual ¨– decía la computadora de los droides

- ¿que sucede?, ellos descubrieron la señal – dijo Prime al ver que sus droides dejaban de funcionar

- iré personalmente, que el resto de mis tropas espere mi señal, ha llegado la hora de mi venganza – dijo Prime y el techo de su nave se abrió dejándolo volar hacia la tierra

Las señales de comunicación habían sido interrumpidas, los droides rodearon la tierra destruyendo cada satélite en la orbita terrestre tomando posición en la luna

Ellos se acercaron a los droides destruidos, parecían desconectados, Superman vio al líder quien yacía en el piso rocoso

- Esto es extraño, parece una armadura – dijo el y con su mano retiro lo que aprecia una mascara súbitamente la dejo caer sorprendido de lo que sus ojos veían

Los demás vieron que ese droide tenia rostro y era Cyborg

-debemos ayudarlo apresúrate Flash – grito Superman a lo que el reacciono corriendo analizo el sistema con su computador portátil

- el esta bien, su sistema esta pasando a modo manual muy pronto despertara – decía Flash al analizarlo al igual que el resto de los droides

- ¨sistema canalizando fallas y reparando daños menores, actualización terminada pasando a modo manual¨ – decía en la mente computarizada de Cyborg luego el abrió los ojos y pudo ver con los suyos propios finalmente

A su alrededor los Outsiders los rodeaban, el miro sorprendido de ver a Beast boy y a Nightwing junto a Raven y a los demás

- al fin soy libre del control mental – dijo y se levanto al igual que el resto de los droides

- recuerdo que hacia cosas que no quería…. pero me llenaba de miedo – los demás se quitaron los cascos y eran humanos

- viejo amigo ahora estas a salvo – dijo Beast boy al ver a su gran amigo, el sonrió ya que desde hacia años que no lo veía

- no debes preocuparte ya termino-dijo Robin pero Cyborg sabia que esto a penas comenzaba

- no deben bajar al guardia, el se acerca a la tierra – dijo levantándose

- somos de la expedición espacial a Marte – dijo la chica que era parte de los cinco droides

- ¿Cyborg que sucedió? – pregunto Wondergirl

- luego de que nos capturaran trataron de probar el virus en humanos normales, pero no resulto así que mutaron el virus para que sea mas efectivo, pero parece que no funciono – dijo ya que el sabia de la invasión que se había estado llevando a cabo todo este tiempo y del que Nightwing estaba al tanto

- ya es demasiado tarde – dijo Cyborg señalando con su brazo al sol que entraba en un inusual eclipse

En lo lejos como un punto azul descendía, aquel que era el destructor de mundos

- el fin del mundo ha llegado – dijo Cyborg el al ver descender al que le había torturado todo este tiempo

La naturaleza estaba descontrolada el mundo entero entro en convulsión por el movimiento errático de la luna Prime siempre hacia esto para poder infundir miedo en los planetas que invadía

su voz resonó como eco en medio de la tormenta eléctrica que acompaño su llegada

-saben a lo que vine entréguenmela y todo terminara – la presencia de Prime era algo que ellos no esperaban

-¡¡ ni lo sueñes¡¡ – grito una vos femenina, era Jade quien con el anillo formo un enorme puño el cual golpeo a Prime hundiéndolo en la tierra, detrás de ella estaban Nightwing y Batman

- ustedes huyan nosotros nos encargaremos de el – grito Batman pero Prime salió de ese agujero y golpeo a Jade

- tiene razón nosotros nos encargaremos, ustedes huyan con Raven – dijo Superman y corrió para ayudar a su compañera, Wondergilr y Metamorpho hicieron lo propio

- el nos debe nuestras vidas iremos a cobrárselas – dijo Cyborg y se puso de pie junto a sus compañeros droides

- yo también iré contigo – dijo Beast boy quien no quería dejar a su amigo solo otra ves

- tratare de distraerlo, nos vemos allá – dijo Flash quien corrió hasta donde se desarrollaba la batalla

Los droides en el espacio habían tomado toda la luna y la movieron para que tapara el sol

-todo su esfuerzo es inútil- dijo Prime golpeando a Superman

- ustedes no conocen mi poder dejen de estorbar – dijo luego golpeo a Flash haciéndolo volar a miles de metros pero fue atrapado por Jade

- vengare a los maestros destruyéndote – le dijo y se lanzo contra Prime pero el logro detenerla la agarro del cuello y la lanzo junto con Wondergilr

- es muy poderoso – dijo Metamorpho luego el tomo la forma de Prime y fue a enfrentarlo

-¨ padre creo que es mi ultima batalla¨ – Se dijo Wondergilr quien levanto a Jade dejándola a su lado semiinconsciente mientras veía a los droides enfrentar a Prime

Pero ellos no podían enfrentar a Prime, el era muy poderoso, Superman intento enfrentarlo golpeándolo en el rostro y lanzándolo al espacio Wondergirl lo siguió ya que debía ayudar a su amigo

Lejos de ahí en una estación de la Liga, la cual se encontraba fortificada a cientos de kilómetros bajo la tierra ellos cuidaban de Raven

- están sacrificando sus vidas por mi, debo entregarme – decía ella pero Robin la mantenía ahí

- eso seria inútil prime nos destruirá de todas formas– dijo Redhood cambiando su rostro totalmente

- ¿de que estas hablando? te volviste loco – dijo Robin al ver a su compañero

- creo que ……si.. si eso seria lo mas acertado – dijo Redhood quien miro a todos lados

- el no es Redhood ¿quien eres? – dijo Raven sintiendo una aura extraña emanar de el

- alguien que necesita de ese poder para detener a Prime- y saco de su cinturón un amuleto el cual coloco en la frente de Raven en una reacción rápida

- ¿que estas haciendo? – dijo Robin tratando de detenerlo

- tranquilízate, esto la ayudara, es nuestras única esperanza – Raven se elevo y entro en trance sus ojos brillaba, las marcas de su cuerpo aparecían al igual que las de Redhood

La mente de Raven se vio trasportada a una dimensión especial un mundo etéreo semi-destruido ella ya había estado ahí antes y las persona a quien ella temía apareció delate suyo

- es un placer volverte a ver hija mía……– dijo Trigon en su forma **semi-humana**

**Continuara........................**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Bueno hasta aquí esta parte escribiré el final dentro de una semana bueno va ser relativamente corto pero no se preocupen cosas interesantes ocurrirán ya que tendrá un epilogo de un chap especial donde veremos lo que ocurrirá en el futuro : )))**

**Gags: **

**1. (*) bueno no soy experto en cosas científicas pero según lo que escribi ahí arriba dice:**

**Los cuerpos de los droides no podían ser controlados del todo por la naturaleza humana de estos así que les introdujeron chips a cada uno de ellos con señales de control emitidas desde la nave de Prime. Ok todo bien hasta aquí Flash descubre estas ondas gracias a Raven y decide interferirlas con un corto en las señales haciendo que los satélites creen una barrera que deje que la señal proveniente de la nave de Prime deje a los droides.**

**bueno nada mas nos vemos**

**Gags: **

**1. recuerdos en letra CURSIVA**

**2. final de escena en letra NEGRITA **


	12. En el Borde del Abismo: Parte 3

**En el Borde del Abismo: Parte 4**

**Sorry, este no es el final dam, bueno será la próxima ok ,tarde un poco ya que escribí este chap como cinco veces antes, en fin también escribí ¨Adicción¨ les recomiendo que lo lean ahí explico el porque Raven esta con Nightwing **

* * *

- nunca tendrás la llave – dijo Superman aun sin aliento por el combate

- tu no entiendes, nadie puede detenerme – y cuando estaba a punto de acabar con su némesis este paro su golpe con una mano

- se te olvida que yo soy tan fuerte como tu – dijo y con su otra mano junto toda su fuerza, porque sabia que debía darle el ultimo golpe parea acabar con esto, le dio un golpe tan poderoso que lo envió a un lugar muy lejano del universo

Superman cayo desvanecido después de este ultimo acto heroico, su cuerpo no pudo resistir mas y cedió a todas las heridas abiertas que le había causado Prime

Batman quien estaba gravemente herido se le acerco, deseaba hablar con el antes de que sucumbiera a los misterios del mas allá

- ya termino al fin – dijo Superman quien agonizaba

- el no obtuvo la llave, debes guardarla en un lugar seguro – dijo el mirando a su amigo, Batman sabia lo que debía hacer, aquel objeto era demasiado poderoso para que un mortal lo tuviera en sus manos

-descansa amigo, me encargare de que tu sacrificio no sea en vano – prometió Batman y su gran amigo dio su ultimo suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre

- solo hay un lugar donde la llave puede estar a salvo – se dijo Batman y fue en busca de Dr. Destiny, ya que solo el podía llevarlo hasta la dimensión de _**Azarath**_

**GENIAL inicio, Superman murió por salvar al mundo del caos y la locura de Prime quien buscaba la Llave con un único fin .. destruir nuestro universo **

La batalla se extendió en todo el mundo, los droides sembraban muerte a donde iban sin que haya alguien que los pudiera detener

- Es demasiado tarde, donde hayan escondido la llave mis droides la hallaran – dijo el golpeando a Wondergirl y tomo a Jade de su pelo arrojándola a cientos de metros contra el suelo

Superman yacía en el cráter que había causado su caída desde el espacio, en donde Prime le había dado un contundente golpe

– Débiles humanos necesitan la protección de estas endebles armaduras……… pero no les serán útiles – dijo al ver que Nightwing y Batman trataban de luchar contra el

-Debemos detenerlo a cualquier precio si tan solo la Liga estuviera aquí – dijo Nightwing ya casi sin fuerzas y bastante cansado

- el no debe hallar la Llave, si lo hace todo habrá acabado..- Batman sabia que el lo destruiría todo, así que pensó que la mejor manera de evitar esa catástrofe era tratar de hacer tiempo

- se que algo ocurrirá que nos salvara…. estoy seguro – dijo Batman y se lanzo una ves mas en contra de Prime sabiendo que no resultaría pero que al amenos podría dar tiempo a Raven de lograr s**alvarse**

- solo debes darme la llave Raven y yo hare el resto – dijo su padre rodeándola y sin dejara que ella pudiera moverse

- aunque supiera como sacarla de mi interior… no te la daría – Raven denotaba odio en sus ojos ya que por culpa de su padre ella no podía llevar una vida normal

- Prime piensa acabar con este universo, yo en cambio no lo hare, solo quiero el control de este mundo– su padre le daba una opción…. ella no sabia que hacer

- si aun no te decides… porque no dejas que te ayude – y el se adentro en el interior de Raven cuando ella menos lo esperaba, haciéndole ver imágenes de su futuro. Ella estaba sola a lo alto de una montaña viendo como sus amigos eran asesinados por Prime

- ¿esto es caso lo que deseas? – dijo mostrando el sombrío panorama, no muy lejano de la realidad, en donde veía a Nightwing tratar de pelear contra tan poderoso contrincante

- ¡¡¡no espera ¡¡¡– trato de gritar ella advirtiéndole pero el se lanzo sin escucharla, solo para que Prime lo agarrara y le rompiera el cuello

- ambos tenemos un lazo mas fuerte del que te imaginas, aunque no tengo un cuerpo… mi espíritu continua con todo su poder, en esta dimensión.. que solo es una extensión tuya – y le mostro como la todo el lugar en donde estaba cambiaba de formas constantemente

- se que reconoces este lugar – ella sabia en donde estaba, aquel lugar era su mente, ya había antes estado ahí, miro como el la había deformado, entonces quiso atacar a su padre.. Pero el la detuvo

- detente hija mía, no querrás hacer eso puesto que si me matas a mi… tu también morirás – ella se detuvo y bajo sus manos que ya irradiaban **energía **

-Ella esta en peligro debo encontrarla – dijo Nightwing viendo como Superman se recuperaba y volvía su pelea con Prime

- ¿como lo sabes? – pregunto Batman, quien al igual que Nightwing estaba totalmente agotado

- te lo explicare después, necesito que lo distraigas para que pueda ir por ella – el sabia que Prime no debía saber la ubicación de Raven o todo estaría perdido

Logan(*) escucho esta conversación y ayudo a Batman para que ambos hicieran de distracción para que Prime no sospechara

-¡¡¡ oye tu montón de masa.. ven aquí y enfréntame ¡¡¡– dijo Logan sabiendo que Prime podría matarlo, pero a el ya no le importaba eso solo deseaba ayudar a **sus amigos**

Mientras Prime luchaba contra los héroes… en el espacio la señal se hizo mas intensa hasta el punto de que todo el mundo recibía dicho mensaje

- ¨soy Batman, si están escuchando esto Prime y sus droides están invadiendo la tierra ¨- cientos de héroes escuchaban la señal oculta que Batman había dejado en la base espacial de la Liga

- ¨solo ustedes pueden ayudar a detener esta locura y devolver a Prime de donde vino – al otro lado los villanos también escuchaban el llamado de Batman

- ¨el destruirá el universo entero si no lo detenemos ¨ – mus lejos de la tierra la señal podía escucharse hasta en los confines mas alejados de nuestro planeta… en especial a un planeta donde Kory(*) escuchaba atenta las palabras del héroe

- ¨la esperanza esta en ustedes héroes y heroínas, es momento de luchar una ves mas ….¨_ la señal empezaba a captar repuestas de todo el mundo, los héroes al fin **despertaban **

- vengare a todos Green Lanterns que asesinaste – dijo Jade con furia formando un gigantesco mazo para golpear a Prime pero este se destruyo cuando entro en contacto con el poder de su enemigo

- ¡el brillo de los Linternas se extinguirá y tu con ellos¡ – con su súper-velocidad tomo a Jade del cuello y la arrojo contra un edificio

Mientras esto sucedía Nightwing se apresuraba en llegar al cuartel abandonado de la Liga, en donde Raven estaba oculta, unas punzadas en su cabeza le advertían que algo sucedía con ella .. como si estuviera** sufriendo**

- ¡¡¡déjala ir ¡¡¡– grito Robin, quien estaba aprisionado en una celda, pero Redhood no le hacia caso solo se dedicaba a observar

- trato de salvarlos a todos idiota, solo ella puede ..- pero en antes de que terminara de hablar un solido puño le golpeo en el rostro haciendo que el chocara contra la pared

-tu …..sabia que eras un traidor – dijo Nightwing con ira en los ojos

- el chico maravilla ha vuelto, que sorpresa, veo que ya sospechabas de mi ¿verdad? – dijo son una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro

- estaba esperando esto desde hacia mucho tiempo – dijo y se lanzo a golpear a Nightwing quien esquivo el golpe y se lanzo para atrás dando un golpe a Redhood con el talón de sus botas, esto hizo que el cayera en el suelo sangrando, el vio la sangre y solo la limpio con su brazo

- no llegue hasta aquí para que tu lo arruines todo – saco su arco y empezó a lanzar flechas, pero con una desesperación que el nunca había tenido

-¡¡¡ detente destruirás el lugar¡¡¡¡ –grito Nightwing mientras esquivaba las flechas explosivas, el sabia que algo le sucedía a su compañero que tantas veces le había salvado la vida cuando eran Titanes, Redhood reía descontroladamente, Nightwing no tuvo mas opción que neutralizarlo

Cuando Redhood lanzo una flecha nuestro héroe logro agarrarla y se la devolvió pero el la esquivo a pesar de eso exploto empujando a Redhood hacia el suelo, cosa que aprovecho Nightwing para golpearlo y así dejarlo inconsciente, al ver que el ya no suponía un problema lo ato y libero a Robin

- ¿que sucedió? – le pregunto

- puso algo en Raven, ha estado en trance desde entonces, luego me ataco y me encerró en esa celda- le respondió aun con algo de dolor en su cabeza

Nightwing se dirigió al centro de la fortaleza en donde Raven estaba como una diosa con la gema en su cabeza levitando en el aire arriba de una inmenso altar

Su cuerpo estaba suspendido a vario metros del suelo con la cabeza hacia arriba y los brazos extendidos a los costados, al verla ahí el trato de acercársele para saber si **estaba bien**

Dentro de la mente Raven su mundo se desmoronaba, todo parecía destruirse ya que ella no podía tomar una decisión

- no te queda nada en este mundo mas que dolor y sufrimiento, tu no eres una humana no tienes porque sentir piedad por ellos – dijo aun mas fríamente su padre. Ella sabia que en el exterior sus amigos luchaban contra Prime por salvarla antes de que el descubriera su ubicación

- ambos compartimos este cuerpo Raven, solo déjame completar nuestra unión como debió ser, así yo podre tener el control total de la Llave y destruiré a Prime – había que completar el circulo, ella debía ceder solo así podría salvar a sus amigos ………….

- apresúrate y te prometo que los salvare – el parecía hablar con la verdad, pero ella no caería en su juego, su padre terminaría gobernando el universo entero con la ayuda de la **Fuente **

Mucho antes en umbral del tiempo Prime descubrió el inmenso poder de la Fuente, pero el oráculo del los Siete (*) le advirtieron

- ¨lo que planeas hacer te llevara a tu propia destrucción, la Fuente tiene un místico poder que solo la Llave puede controlar¨ – el vacio era inmenso, Superboy (*) vio como el poder fluía a través de la Llave dejando estelas de su energía en cada planeta en el cual estaba. Prime aprendió a seguir ese rastro por el universo, el cual lo llevo a distintos mundos……… pero este era mas intenso en la tierra

- este es la contraparte de mi mundo (*)– dijo mirando al planeta azul desde el espacio, con su poder reunió un ejercito de maquinas y ataco a la Liga, ya que el sabia que estos tratarían de detenerlo

La llave que por siglos había estado oculta en la tierra al fin fue liberada, su inmenso poder atrajo a Prime y a su ejercito de maquinas, pero fracaso en su intento al ser derrotado por Superman, el vio que sus maquinas eran muy débiles así que busco la tecnología para crear un nuevo ejercito, cuando trato de volver a al tierra ya no sentía el poder de la Llave así que decidió viajar por el universo con un nuevo ejercito de Droides (*)

Pero… no falto mucho para que Raven volviera de Azarath y liberara parte del poder de la llave, tal poder hizo que Prime fijara su atención nuevamente en ese planeta que antes ya le había costado parte de su **humanidad (*)**

Mientras la batalla continuaba contra el gran invasor del espacio, los miembros de la Liga luchaban fervientemente contra los droides

- no me queda otra opción… me uniré contigo – ella estaba resignada, era la única manera, así que debía confiar en la palabra de su padre

- entonces……. así será – dijo sonriendo

- no¡¡ - grito un vos que se oponía a esa fusión, ella sabia de quien se trataba

- Nightwing¡¡¡ – exclamo ella dándose la vuelta sorprendida de verlo en su mente

- ya es demasiado tarde, ahora ella me pertenece – y su padre envolvió a Raven de repente todo esa dimensión que ella había creado se destruía

- lucha Raven, aun hay esperanza, no te rindas, aun tenemos un futuro – grito desesperado, corrió hasta donde ella estaba pero el suelo se desplomaba en una especie de vacio astral, hizo un ultimo esfuerzo y salto logrando agarrar la mano de Raven

- lo he visto…. no todo esta perdido – el estaba sujeto fuertemente de ella, mientras ambos se miraba y entraban en contacto

Mientras eso sucedía dentro de Raven, en el exterior Robin la sujetaba, mientras la mano de Nightwing estaba en la frente de la chica oscura, así amos lograron conectarse

- créeme Raven, aun tenemos una futuro – la mirada de ambos se conecto y ella viajo en el tiempo ….a través de la mirada de Nightwing

Abrió los ojos, parecía a ver sido solo un extraño sueño en el cual todo desaparecía….. pero ya no era si, despertó en lo que aprecia ser la Baticueva, esta era diferente… no como la recordaba , ella sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, todo a su alrededor se movía, se dejo guiar por la luz tenue que la llevaba a una de las salidas

- ¨¿que sucede?¨ – se decía mientras subía los escalones

- ¨the second hand unwinds...¨

Ella no comprendía de donde venia esa música, ni mucho menos de quien la estaba cantando, pero era la vos de una niña

¨If you're lost, you can look and you will find me…..¨

Parecía reconocer esa vos, no era ella, alguien con una vos mas dulce la entonaba

¨time after time…¨

No sabia porque esa letra le parecía tan familiar, pronto la vos cambio, ahora aprecia ser un hombre el que la entonaba

¨if you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting…¨

Luego la niña volvió a tomar la nota con su vos, algo a lo que ambos rieron al unisonó

¨time after time..¨

Ella ya había escuchado ese tema antes, solo que no podía recordarla por mas que lo intentase, es como si algo le estuviera bloqueado la cabeza .. la puerta se abrió y ella pudo ver el salón de la mansión Wayne

-¡¡ madre ..¡¡¡- grito la niña emocionada mientras el padre parecía alegrarse, esto conmociono a Raven, quien empezó a llorar, ella nunca antes había llorando de esa manera …sin ninguna razón aparente, las lagrimas fluían a través de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera explicarse a si misma

Intento ver al padre de la niña que sujetaba, pero la luz era intensa… solo vio su sonrisa de satisfacción al verla ahí con la niña, a pesar de su confusión ella la abrazo viendo que su rostro le recordaba a alguien, ahora no tenia dudas sabia lo que debía hacer, no dejaría que su padre destruyera el futuro que ella podía formar

Su poder completaba la fusión de ambos cuerpos, pero Raven hizo que su cuerpo liberara su poder alejando a su padre con su luz interior y recobrando su verdadera forma adulta

- padre, no.. Trigon …. creíste que podrías engañarme – dijo brillando fuertemente al mismo tiempo que sujetaba a Nightwing

- me hiciste creer que no había mas opciones…. pues yo encontré otra – dijo y con su luz hizo que el cuerpo de su padre se desvaneciera por completo, siendo un grito de este lo ultimo que se escucho. Cuando todo su mundo se estabilizo dejo a Nightwing en el suelo con mucha cuidado

- gracias – dijo ella, el nunca la había visto tan hermosa, su traje era blanco como el de una ángel y su aspecto no era para nada sombrío, mas bien deba paz el verla, sus cabellos eran largos tan largos que rozaban el rostro de Nightwing

- no me lo agradezcas, solo salva a nuestro mundo – dijo sujetando fuertemente su mano

- así lo hare – dijo ella y se libero del control de esa gema haciendo que Nightwing despertara de su trance

- ¿que sucedió? – pregunto Robín al verlo despertar tan rápidamente

- no lo se…. pero ella parece tener un plan – miro que Raven quien aun estaba **en trance**

**Continuara …………..**

* * *

**Bueno es un placer para mi decir que esta excelente saga llega a su fin ( esta es la primera temporada ok ).. gracias por leerme ****))**

**Gags**

**1. recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

**2. final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

Notas:

**Logan(*)** bueno el el nombre real de Beast boy ahora lo llamare así ya que no es mas un jovencito.. ok

**Kory(*)** es el nombre real de Star fire

Superboy (*) bueno el era en un principio héroe de un universo alterno al que conocemos en donde el era el único héroe pero al desaparecer su universo en manos de Anti-monitor (luego explico quien es este) el busca la manera de crear nuevamente su universo a través de la Fuente, bueno y el se vuelva Superman Prime ( abreviado solamente ¨Prime¨) su teoría : absorber toda la energía de la fuente lo cual destruirá el universo y crear el suyo (lo cual es imposible)

**mundo (*)** se refiera a su mundo ¨Tierra Prima¨ (ven por eso se hace llamar Superman Prime)

**Droides (*)** cuando vuelve a la tierra y ve que no estaba la llave ahí decide que debe formar un nuevo ejercito y en su camino se topa con Cyborg y lo captura, partiendo de el obtiene la tecnología para sus droides

**humanidad (*) **después de que nuestro Superman lo derrotara el queda muy mal herido en un lugar lejano de la galaxia en donde conoce a los Aselmitas que lo veneran como un dios, el los emplea y hace que le hagan un armadura pero el no conforme con ellos los vuelve **droides** a todos

PD: ahaha una cosa mas el tema que se escucha es de Cindy Luper (creo que es así) es un clásico algo aburrido... pero va con Raven, el tema se llama (Time after Time)


	13. En el Borde del Abismo: Final

**En el Borde del Abismo: Final **

**Nota: lean gags al final de esta pagina ahí esta el nuevo y único formato para este capitulo final **

* * *

- mira el cielo azul Raven…. no es hermoso – dijo el chico que estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol

- ¿quien eres tu? - pregunto subiendo la colina, el la miro pero el efecto de la sombra y el brillo del sol no la dejaban ver bien

-¿acaso no me recuerdas?, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos y aún así no puedes reconocerme – el chico se puso de pie ofreciendo su mano a Raven para que pudiera subir

En verdad era un hermoso día algo…….. Perfecto para ella

- temes ver dentro de tu corazón porque crees no contar con uno…. – ella poso su cabeza sobre los pies de aquella persona

- yo te diré la verdad .. todos tenemos un corazón, los hay de distintas formas Raven y cada uno esta dotado de la capacidad de amar – ella escuchaba esas palabras de los labios de aquel chico que poco a poco ella reconocía

- el tuyo esta tan escondido que no lo sientes latir…….. pero lo hace con fuerza – la mano del chico tomo la de Raven y la guio hasta la parte superior donde se encontraba el corazón y lo poso ahí

- siéntelo latir…..– ella cerro los ojos y un calor extraño inundo su pecho, aquella sensación era algo que nunca había experimentado

Abrió los ojos furtivamente porque había recordado que sus amigos corrían peligro

– no puedo estar aquí, mis amigos, el mundo .. - trato de decir ella pero el le tapo la boca con un dedo para que no siga hablando

- shhhhhhh………no comprendes, aquí esta la llave…. – había estado ahí todo este tiempo

- no, eso no es posible…. ¿donde estoy? – dijo como despertando y se levanto bruscamente

- este es tu corazón ahora, se volvió así desde que empezó a latir - ella le vio confundida, el sol del atardecer hacia un espectro luminoso con el verde pasto de esa pradera extensa que ella vio…… era muy hermoso

- me dirás quien eres …… – volvió a preguntar Raven, mientras admiraba el paisaje que no parecía tener fin

- soy yo ….– ella volteo y ahí estaba el

- esta es mi casa, siempre he vivido aquí – ella supo entonces, puso su mano cerca a su corazón, lo hundió muy adentro de su ser y saco lo que ella **buscaba … la Llave**

**Raven al fin hayo la Llave, estaba seguro de que lo haría, … bueno ahí va sigan con esta emocionante aventura **

- termino…….. ya no quedan nada – dijo Prime mientras sostenía con una de sus manos el cuello de Superman

-Aun no termina ………. – el aun era desafiante a pesar de que su cuerpo ya no respondía

- te reunirás con tus amigos – y lo arrojo con fuerzas al espacio

Una maquina muy pequeña vino volando del espacio y se dirigió directamente a Prime, esta proyecto una imagen holográfica de uno de sus generales, quien informo a su líder

- ¨señor la encontramos¨ – dijo, Prime sabia que ya no debía esperar mas, había llegado el momento de reclamar lo que le pertenecía y que le habían negado desde hacia tanto tiempo, le invadió una sensación que no había sentido…. no desde que abandonara su humanidad……… que por alguna razón esta volvía

- estoy a unos pasos de cumplir mi objetivo…. – se dijo el y voló hasta la base abandonada de la Liga, que se encontraba en medio de una zona **desértica **

- tenemos compañía – dijo Robin mirando desde una de las cámaras de seguridad

En las afueras del cuartel Prime desataba toda su ira golpeando el suelo con fuerza para abrir la tierra, la estructura se vendría abajo con tales golpes cosa que Nightwing alerto al ver como el techo se desplomaba

- no durara mucho tiempo, debemos detenerlo - entonces Robin termino de reparar el sistema de seguridad que se activo justo cuando Prime estaba por destruir el lugar, un campo de energía cubrió el lugar entero

- hare tiempo…. pero no será por mucho, debemos salir de aquí – dijo mientras dirigía desde el monitor las defensas de la base

- de eso me encargare yo ….– le dijo Nightwing, entonces se puso una de las armaduras metálicas que ahí había

- cuida a Raven y trata de sacarla de aquí, yo debo enfrentarlo – y salió por una de las compuertas dejando a Robin con una responsabilidad enorme

Nightwing sabia que las posibilidades que tenia contra el eran iguales a nada, es mas.. no existía posibilidad de que el pudiera derrotarlo, no después de ver como los demás habían muerto por salvarla, su aliento se empezó a congelar, el tenia miedo….. **pero no de morir **……..

- ¡ahora que debo hacer! – grito con todas sus fuerzas pero el eco le devolvía su propia vos, ella se desespero porque una ves mas no sabia que es lo que debía hacer

La llave no tenia nada de especial, era pequeña y plateada como cualquier otra, la frustración la llevo a arrojar ese objeto lejos de ella, ya que no le era útil

- Ellos morirán y será mi culpa…. – dijo y su cuerpo se volvía cada ves mas pequeño, retornaba a su estado infantil, con el cual pudo llorar, cuando de la llave una pequeña luz brillo formando una línea paralela que crecía y desde ahí ella vio un portal hacia el universo

- ¿que es esto? – dijo mirando el cosmos infinito y muy debajo de sus pies ahí había una especia de nube luminosa que se movía en forma circular

- esa es la fuente…. – susurro, no necesitaba de ningún traje especial para estar en el espacio, no sabía el porqué, pero solo se desplazo hasta esa luz, ella nunca antes había visto lo hermoso que era el universo

Ella se acerco tanto… que con una de sus manos podía sentir el abrazo de esa corriente ligera, que era como el agua… pero mas tibia, tan suave que podía sentir frescura y una vos le hablo proveniente de lo profundo de esa corriente

- ¿que deseas de mi? – le dijo la vos que no emitía ruido pero aun así podía escucharla, no podía verla, pero aun así sentirla, como si estuviese junto a ella, Raven ya había escuchado esa voz antes

- tu eres mi madre….. – dijo ella

- no, lastimosamente no lo soy- esa vos que ahora se confundía con la de Robin

- solo me la preste porque pertenece a alguien que amas con todo tu corazón - Raven recordó que había dejado la llave tirada

- te necesito, necesito tu fuerza o Prime nos destruirá – ella mantenía la esperanza de que con el poder de la fuente podría detener a su enemigo

- el no puede destruirme….. ni yo a el, lo que intenta hacer es imposible – la fuente cambio nuevamente su vos

- pero, solo tu puedes ayudarme – la fuente brillo e hizo que Raven recuperara su forma adulta bañándola **con su luz**

- es hora de que enfrentes a tu destino humano – la armadura no le había servido, Prime lo había derrotado dejando de el nada mas que sangre en todo su traje

- fue muy heroico…. pero no te matare, quiero que presencies la destrucción de tu universo como yo lo hice con el mío – y sujeto a Nightwing llevándolo mientras destruía las defensas de la base para abrirse paso

Cuando entro, se dirigió hasta donde la energía de la Llave era mas intensa, una enorme puerta de acero se interponía entre el y el objeto que buscaba, la derribo con un solo golpe, causando una marea de polvo, cuando esta se acento vio a Robin estar delante de Raven

- tendrás que acabar conmigo primero – dijo a lo que Prime accedió gustosamente

- como desees … – y con su puño golpeo a Robin arrojándolo fuertemente contra los muros, al fin vio que Raven estaba indefensa

- te despedazare hasta encontrar la llave – dijo y soltó a Nightwing dejándolo caer al suelo, intento hundir sus manos en el interior de Raven pero esta abrió sus ojos deteniendo la mano de Prime en una reacción oportuna

- tu no harás nada – dijo y apretó su mano con tal fuerza que el sintió dolor después de tanto tiempo, algo había sucedido con ella…..

- tu….. hiciste contacto con la fuente – dijo viéndola elevarse y tomar su verdadera imagen, su traje blanco junto con su forma adulta

- ya has cegado muchas vidas alrededor del universo –el miraba como el poder de Raven crecía, había llegado muy tarde, ella había absorbido los poderes de la fuente

- aun no me he rendido, jure no descansar hasta restaurar mi universo – y arremetió contra Raven, pero ella estaba protegida por una aura de energía invisible, el golpe fue absorbido por dicho escudo

- tu universo desapareció, no eres mas que una anomalía, ni siquiera deberías estar vivo- el escucho con ira esas palabras que solo hacían que se enfureciera aun mas

- ¡cállate! – grito y volvió a golpearla, pero esta ves ella pudo sentirlo, entonces con su poder Raven lo elevo arrojándolo fuera de la base de la Liga luego se dirigió hasta donde estaba su amigo

- Raven al fin despertaste….. – dijo Nightwing aun agonizando quien veía a su compañera brillar como el sol

- ahora yo me ocupare…. es mi turno de salvarte –y se inclino para tocar el rostro del héroe

- maldita seas, te destruiré como lo hice con los demás – Prime estaba descontrolado, ella tenia mas poder del que jamás había imaginado

Prime se lanzo contra ella, pero Raven le tenia preparado una sorpresa y pronuncio el hechizo que desde hacia mucho no usaba

- AZRATH …MYTRHION…. ZINTHOS…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- y un ¨as¨ de luz muy poderoso salió de las manos de Raven impactando directamente con Prime quien desapareció ante el impacto directo

Raven cayo exhausta después de dicho golpe, aquel poder se desvanecía, ya que solo se le había otorgado por poco tiempo, Nightwing con dificultad salió sosteniendo a Robin quien estaba con un brazo y una pierna lesionado

- ellos no están muertos – dijo Raven, ya que podía sentir las auras de sus compañeros vibrar con fuerza… como si aun desearan vivir

_El mundo estaba a salvo gracias a la reacción de todos los héroes que pudieron contener la invasión y también a los humanos que se aferraron a la vida y combatieron junto por el destino de su planeta _

- todo esto es gracias a ti – dijo Raven mirando a su compañero quien se sentó junto a ella en el suelo de tierra

- y que hay de mi, yo también te ayude – dijo Robin quien también estaba ahí junto a ellos

_En el espacio infinito la armada de droides aun estaba activa, una figura oscura pretendía dominar aquella fuerza que había dejado Prime al morir, las cosas aun no terminaban…solo era el comienzo _

- mi padre quería usar ese poder para destruirnos, si tu no hubiera interferido…. no lo hubiera derrotado – ella lo sabia, Trigon no había muerto, aun vivía en algún lugar dentro de ella

- si el trata de regresar lo devolveremos al infierno – Nightwing estaba malherido… pero no le importo

_La celda de Redhood estaba vacía, el había escapado, sus planes se habían completado con éxito, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que pusiera en marcha su plan y el mundo fuera suyo _

-Metamorpho….. ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo Wondergirl malherida y se acerco para tratar de ayudarlo

- estoy bien muñeca, ayuda a los demás… no te preocupes por mi – todos estaba heridos pero habían logrado vivir gracias a Flash que les había asistido **a tiempo**

- Los Droides quedaron destruidos- Flash los había analizado y llego a esa conclusión…. cuando una ráfaga de viento paso delante de el

- tal ves estén destruidos- escucho decir de repente detrás de el

- pero sus sistemas cerebrales aun funcionan, les devolveremos la vida ¿verdad hermano? – dijo el chicho con traje blanco con una signo Mas en el pecho

- así es hermano – respondió el otro que tenia el signo Menos

- En una par de días estarán reparados, no significa un reto para nosotros – y ambos se dispusieron a trabajar en el laboratorio **de Flash **

_No las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, las sombras se apoderarían del mundo entero y el futuro se volvería un caos entero de maldad y destrucción……._

El último anillo de los linternas verdes brillaba mas que nunca, Jade ahora tenia una misión, llevar es brillo a los confines mas oscuros del universo como ¨la ultima Guardiana¨

-¿volverás?– le pregunto Robin sujetándola antes de que ella se fuera sin despedirse

- debo hacer esto…. es mi deber – ella bajo para verlo por ultima ves

- estera esperando cuando vuelvas, siempre seremos amigos – luego de decirle esto la soltó, así Jade abandono la tierra porque tenia una **nueva tarea**

_La unidad era algo que Prime nunca pudo destruir, fue eso lo que permitió que los héroes lograran sobrevivir a tan atroz destino, no solo ellos si no también el resto de la humanidad _

- no se que hacer, siento que no pertenezco a ninguna parte – Logan no sabia la razón por a cual seguía con vida, deseaba no haber sobrevivido

- no te desanimes de esa manera compañero, aun puedes unirte a nosotros – le dijo Metamorpho quien estaba acompañando a su nuevo amigo

- no será lo mismo – dijo el ex Titán

- lo se….. pero será igual de emocionante – y se trasformo en un Tigre

- es momento de patear el trasero de algunos criminales compañero – dijo animando a Logan y corrió hacia la ciudad

- espérame – grito el chico verde y se convirtió en un jaguar el cual corrió para alcanzar a **su compañero**

Superman flotaba en el espacio cuando sintió una mano jalándolo hacia la tierra

- dormiste mucho – dijo Wondergirl al verlo

- yo no gane pero … se que el volverá y le estaré esperando – el estaba en la Bat-Cave (Baticueva) donde descansaba

- lo haremos juntos – dijo Batman quien salió de las sombras junto con el resto de su equipo

- el mundo no volverá a estar solo, nosotros vigilaremos de ahora en adelante – Batman sabia que su misión aun no terminaba, que el mundo solo sobreviviría si los héroes se unían **para defenderla**

_En los corazones de cada persona late un sentimiento muy escondido que pocas veces deseamos ver.. pero siempre estará ahí haciéndonos ver que cada uno de nosotros tiene a alguien y que si lo encontramos nos devolverá la felicidad que tanto anhelamos….. _

Lejos de Gotham city en un lugar solitario estaban dos sombras observando en tranquilidad el transcurso de la noche ya que ambos debían reflexionar de lo sucedido con sus vidas y que los había marcado para siempre

- Ya no tendrás que salvarme nunca mas – dijo ella que con el brillo de la luna se podía apreciar claramente el color de su piel pálida

¨If you're lost, you can look and you will find me……¨

- No…… yo siempre estaré ahí y te prometo que no volveré a dejarte – dijo Nightwing quien estaba al lado de la chica oscura

¨Time after time……¨

- se que algún día tu … - ella callo ya que no quería decir las palabras que salían de su mente

¨If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting………..¨

- lo se Raven yo también lo vi y deseo eso para ambos…. pero con tiempo .. con tiempo – el la miro y se quito el antifaz y ella pudo contemplar los ojos de la persona que había estado dentro de su corazón y que ella nunca había visto

¨Time after time……..¨

- no quería decirlo pero creo que … - cuando el súbitamente hizo algo que ella no esperaba algo que el nunca había hecho antes…. Un beso……. el cual ella anhelaba

- lo hice porque quería hacerlo……….. – dijo sujetando el rostro de Raven

¨Time after time...¨

Ella sonrió después de tanto tiempo y se dejo llevar por su corazón, que desde hacia mucho no escuchaba y que esta ves latía con fuerzas por la persona **que Amaba……**

**THE-END **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Bueno lindo final para esta emocionante saga que viví junto a muchos lectores hice lo que pude para complacerlos y complacerme a mi mismo gracias por lo reviewns se agradece enormemente espero que me sigan leyendo esta ves con la continuación de este fic que desde mi punto de vista es mejor:**

**The Outsiders: Legacy **

Donde narro la historia de todos estos héroes y de cómo luchan por Gotham y el mundo

Gags

**1. recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

**2. final de escena en letra NEGRITA **


End file.
